Tenchi Muyo! The Deadliest of All Species
by Randall Chase
Summary: Another normal day at the Masaki residence turns into a living nightmare when unwelcomed visitors from another world come to Earth. Tenchi and the others get caught in the middle of a war between Aliens and a lone Predator.
1. Prologue

**Tenchi Muyo!**

**The Deadliest of All Species**

By Randall Chase

Prologue

Space. Blackest black you'd ever see. The only other colors were little balls of white light coming from far distant stars. A single moon-like planet floated in orbit among the stars. Not much light struck it, making it look like a dark and miserable place to live. Suddenly from the dark shadow of the gray planet a ship appeared. It zoomed past the planets small moon. It was on a mission. It was a Yautja ship. It held a crew of about twenty or so. The clan leader stood in the bridge of the steamy vessel. His dreadlock-like-hair was dull and gray, and he had whiskers on his brow and chin. His forehead was wrinkled, and there were battle scars that decorated his skin. His eyes were colorless, and they sagged with age. His armor that cover him in vital places was scratched and dented, but it was also decorated with markings he made himself to proof his kills real. He purred softly and smiled under his long, gnarled tusks. His clan accomplished an almost impossible task. The planet they were leaving behind was used by their kind to breed the ultimate prey. _Kainde amedha_, xenomorphs. The elderly leader chuckled, he felt honored to know that his clan was not only selected to harvest these ruthless insects, but that they also completed this task without any casualties. He remembered reports of clans who would return with numerous casualties. He even remembered hearing about one clan who suffered so greatly that only one _jehdin*_, was able to remain alive just long enough to steer the ship back to their home world. The elder closed his eyes, hoping that his clan would not become one of those stories.

Back towards the middle of the ship, the young Yautja hunters were bellowing and growling with pride. They knew their clan leader was happy with their accomplishment. They have successfully harvested the deadliest of species. One jehdin cheered in triumph as his opponent laid on the floor chuckling. They have been wrestling, testing one another's strength, to see who was the strongest. The winning jehdin looked for another opponent. He struck the shoulder of one smaller yautja. He looked up at the much larger yautja and growled, accepting the challenge. The room echoed with chants and growls as the two faced off. They circled the room, facing each other like two wolves about to fight over the last piece of meat from a recent meal. The shorter yautja charged forward, slamming his body into the larger body mass with all his strength. All the others watching roared as the two began to duke it out. As the entertainment continued, a dark and looming figure sat perched on a throne-like base in the cargo hold. It breathed heavily, slime dripped from its jaws. Back on the dark world it had fought to keep from being capture, calling its drones to her aid, but nothing helped. All it could do now was sleep. It was alone. It lifted its head slowly. Not a sign of life anywhere. It lowered its head again and held its breath. An egg was soon under its hips. Using its smaller claws, the queen xeno picked up the egg, and shoved it behind her massive form. It was only a matter of time before it would hatch.

Back on the bridge, the elder snarled a command to a lone yautja standing next to him. The other nodded and turned and left. He made his way towards the back of the ship, past the room of young yautja, and into the cargo bay. Their prize laid asleep. He snorted and was about to leave when he heard a squeaking sound. He turned and looked around. He saw nothing. Suddenly a small creature leaped from above, wrapping its tail around his neck. The facehugger was fortunate enough that its victim wasn't wearing a mask. The unfortunate yautja tried to scream, but he was only muffled by the aliens attack. He fell back onto the floor under the Queen's head. As he laid there squirming, the Queen drew her head out from under her plated crown, hissing. Drool dripped down onto the quivering body. She hissed again with pleasure, her plan had worked. Now it was only a matter of time before phase two would begin.

*Jehdin - Individual


	2. Chapter 1: No Need for Chores

Chapter 1: No Need for Chores

It was a quiet morning at the Masaki residence. It was a Saturday morning, and everyone was promised a good ten extra minutes of sleep. Tenchi laid awake, arms behind his head. He was thinking.

_ "_That Ryoko," he thought, "Will she ever learn?" He sighed and stretched. Just last night, Ryoko downed at least twenty or more bottles of saki and passed out. She was trying to ask Tenchi a question when she finally blacked out, falling right on top of him. He was forced to carry her upstairs to her bed. Normally they would have left her there on the floor, but Tenchi felt sorry for her. Tenchi closed his eyes and blew through his mouth. Another ten minutes dragged by. He sat up.

"Well, time to wake up!" He yawned, stretching his arms over his head. He rubbed his eyes. The sound of a loud thud made him jump. It sounded like it came from outside his door. Tenchi waited in silence. This time his door shook as another thud came from just beyond his door. Someone was trying to get in his room, but who? Tenchi slowly got up and walked over to the door. He paused before opening it. He gripped the door handle and slid it open.

"Ah!" Tenchi jumped back as Ryoko's head fell through the doorway. He looked closer. She was on her knees, her arms were behind her. She appeared to still be asleep. "Oh, she's probably still knocked out from last night," Tenchi laughed.

"T-T…Tenchi…Make love to me Ten-…" Ryoko began to snore. Tenchi looked at her with wide eyes. Did she really just say that? He was used to having her tease him about stuff like that, but he still wasn't quite used to it.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled into her ear.

"Ah! Who? What? Where?" Ryoko sat up immediately, her arms snapped up as if she were under attack. She looked around quickly, and then she saw Tenchi. "Wow, dreams certainly are getting more real these days," she said smiled, and she stood up. Tenchi looked at her with confusion. "Do you want to have some 'wet' fun, Tenchi?" she said in a sultry voice.

"Eh…Ryo-" Tenchi was cut off when Ryoko placed two fingers on his lips.

"Shhh…Just follow my lead, lover," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Um, Ryoko?"

"Yes, Tenchi dear?" Ryoko looked into his eyes. Tenchi's eyes narrowed.

"You're not dreaming." Ryoko looked at him for a second. Then her face turned red.

"So, you mean that-?" Tenchi nodded. "Ah!" Ryoko jumped back, but then smiled. She got close to him again. "But, why not? I'm obviously a better choice over that hussy princess. Right Tenchi?" She tried to wrap her arms around him again, but something grabbed her by the back of her collar and pulled her away. Tenchi watched as Ryoko slammed into the wall in the hallway, Ayeka holding onto her collar. She didn't look too happy. Ryoko came up behind her growling.

"I'm sorry, Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka huffed. Ryoko glared at her. She turned to face the ex-space-pirate. "You keep your dirty fingers off my Tenchi!"

"Your Tenchi? Since when was he _yours_? And by the way, thanks a lot for ruining my moment!" Ryoko clinched her fists. A fight was about to happen.

"Um, girls, could we wait 'til after breakfast to do this? I would love it if you'd do that," Tenchi begged. Both girls faced him, their eyes suddenly lightened up.

"Why of course! Anything for you, Tenchi!" they both said in unison. Tenchi smiled and tried to laugh, but couldn't.

Downstairs, Sasami had already begun to chop vegetables for their breakfast. She hummed a tune as she worked. Tenchi entered the kitchen behind her.

"Ah, good morning, Sasami! Cooking already?" Tenchi sniffed the air, "Smells good." Sasami turned her head and smiled.

"Good morning, Tenchi! I'll be done with breakfast shortly. Could you go get the others?"

"Oh, sure! I'll be right back!" Tenchi left to fetch the other girls for breakfast. Sasami went back to chopping and continued to hum her tune. Tenchi walked into the hallway and stopped at the door under the staircase. He knocked twice. Washu's familiar face appeared in the circular window. Her eyes appeared to be heavy.

"Yes?" She blinked for a moment, but then her eyes lit up when she saw Tenchi's face. "Ah, Tenchi! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Little Washu! Sasami has breakfast ready."

"Alright! I'll be right out!" Her face disappeared. Then the door opened, and Washu stepped out. She yawned and stretched. "I could use a good meal. Especially since I'll need my energy!"

"So, what were you doing in there? Another experiment? A new invention?" Washu looked up at the youth and smiled.

"A little bit of both. But it's a secret!" she wiggled a finger at Tenchi and winked.

"Oh, I don't really wanna know," he said under his breath. "Well, I'll go get Ryoko and Ayeka." Tenchi left and Washu followed him into the next room. She sat down as Tenchi went up stairs towards the sound of bickering girls. Washu shook her head.

"Ah, Washu! Good morning!" Sasami said in a cheerful voice. Washu turned her head and smiled a the little princess.

"G'morning to you too, Sasami. How'd you sleep? Oh, and may I have some tea before you serve to meal?"

"Sure thing! And I slept well last night. No nightmares!"

"Ah, that's good! So how did your sister sleep?" Sasami re-entered with a steaming cup of tea and handed it to the little scientist.

"Careful, it's hot. And Ayeka slept well too. I guess. I don't know how well," Sasami sighed. Washu nodded and sipped on her tea. Sasami went back into the kitchen. Washu was about to take another sip when the sound of yelling made her jump. She looked up with a frustrated expression to see Ryoko and Ayeka moving down the steps with a quivering Tenchi behind them.

Soon after breakfast, Tenchi and the others, (minus Ryoko), where off doing their usual chores. Ayeka was at the Masaki Shrine sweeping and such while Sasami took care of the Masaki home. Tenchi moved out to the fields to gather carrots. He pulled carrots for what seemed like almost two hours.

Tenchi stood and wiped the sweat off his brow. He gazed up at the sun.

"Whew! Well, better get back to the house," he sighed. Adjusting the basket of carrots on his back, he started for home. He was half way down the road when he heard someone call his name.

"Tenchi." Tenchi paused and looked around.

"Huh?" There was no answer. He continued on.

"Tenchi." He stopped again. There was only the sound of wind blowing in the trees. As he turned to continue walking, something flew from the trees and slammed into his side.

"Ah! Hey, what the?" He opened his eyes to see that he was now face to face with Ryoko. Ryoko smiled one of her devious smiles and giggled. "Oh, it's only you, Ryoko. What do you think you're doing?" Ryoko blinked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I want to spend time with you! Duh!" She squeezed her arms around his neck. She played with his hair with one finger.

"Yeah? Well you kinda scared me. Don't do that!" He sagged under the new added weight. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to return home with these," he said pointing to the basket on his back. He suddenly noticed that Ryoko had a similar basket as well. Ryoko looked at the basket full of carrots and then back at Tenchi.

"I know. I came here to help you, Tenchi," she said sounding surprised. Tenchi blinked in disbelief. Was she really about to help him in doing a chore? This wasn't like Ryoko at all.

"Um, okay. Thanks." Tenchi didn't know what else to say. The help would be nice, but coming from Ryoko? He didn't know what to expect. Was she up to something? It was a possibility. Ryoko began to unload half of the carrots from Tenchi's basket into her basket. She then hoisted the basket onto her back, ready to go. She stood up and smiled at Tenchi.

"So, shall we then?" she said holding her hand out to the path before them. Tenchi only smiled and nodded before walking down the path. Ryoko followed next to him.

Back at the house, Ayeka watched the path, waiting for Tenchi to return. Her heart lifted when she saw him emerge from over the hill, but her mood changed immediately when she spotted Ryoko walking next to him. They both appeared to be enjoying a conversation with each other. Not only that, but they seemed to be walking slower than usual. Ayeka's face turned red with anger.

"Why is that monster talking to my Tenchi? And what are they talking about?" Ayeka huffed. She then froze. "What?" She couldn't believe it, but it appeared as if Ryoko was carrying a basket of carrots. Was she…_helping_ Tenchi? She stared in disbelief as Tenchi along side Ryoko carried their baskets down the path.

"Mya!" Ryo-Ohki jumped with joy when she saw the two carrying the two baskets of carrots. She hopped towards the sliding glass door and attempted to hop through it. Her head hit the glass and she flew back onto the floor. Tenchi and Ryoko, now just outside of the house, both noticed the small critter. Tenchi smiled and chuckled. He walked over to the door and opened it. Ryo-Ohki shook her head and looked up at the smiling youth. Ryoko joined in beside him and smiled.

"Is this what you want?" Tenchi reached into his basket and pulled out a carrot. Ryoko did the same. Ryo-Ohki's eyes lit up.

"Mya!" She immediately grabbed both carrots and began to munch on them. Ayeka watched from behind the furry cabbit. She smiled at the critter, but then looked up at the ex-space-pirate and glared. Her frown faded when she saw that Ryoko didn't even notice. She and Tenchi had left already to put the carrots away for later meals.

"What does that woman think she's doing?" Ayeka asked out loud. She was about to leave to confront the two when she heard Sasami from behind her.

"Ayeka, what are you doing?" Ayeka turned quickly to face her little sister. Minagi was standing behind her wearing an apron. Ayeka could tell that she had no idea about what was going on.

"Did you see that Ryoko woman? She has no right to be with Lord Tenchi like that! I won't allow it!"

"You know Ayeka, I don't like it when you two fight. Why can't you two just get along?" She looked at her older sister with large, pleading eyes.

"What…What are you saying, Sasami?" Ayeka raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, maybe the reason why Tenchi doesn't chose between you two is because you two never give him a chance to get to know you more," Sasami continued.

"What? But, why?" Ayeka didn't know why, but it sounded like Sasami was defending Ryoko.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should leave Tenchi and Ryoko alone for a while. Let him get to know her more. Then when it's your turn, you can spend time with Tenchi. To let him get to know you more. You see?" Sasami clasped her hands together in a pleading manner. "Please? You understand?" Ayeka stood there for a minute. She finally decided on what was best. She tried her best to crack a smile.

"Perhaps you're right, Sasami. Maybe I will give them some space, for now." Ayeka knew this would be the hardest thing she would have ever done. It was already hard enough for her not to try to get jealous whenever Ryoko simply asked Tenchi a question, but she would have to manage.

"Oh really? Thanks Ayeka!" Sasami said throwing her arms around her sister. Ayeka tried to chuckle, but didn't really succeed. Sasami finished her hug and then left the room to go back into the kitchen.

. . .

The elder yautja sat in his chair at the bridge. His eyes were closed. He was doing some thinking. He opened one eye. Shouldn't that jehdin be back by now? He got up slowly from his chair. His age was a large number, but his physical build didn't show any signs of weakness yet. He made his way towards the back of the ship. He passed a yautja in the corridor of the vessel. He stood aside in respect of the clan's leader. The elder passed the doorway where the other jehdin were. They had settled down by now, and were all resting for the trip home. The elder continued on towards the cargo hold. He opened the door and stopped at the sight before him. His comrade was laying on the floor near the sleeping alien, a hole with glowing green blood in his chest. The elder immediately backed out of the room. He turned and screamed a roar of rage, waking the other yautja. They all began to stumble off of their cots and hurried out of the room. It wasn't until one remained in the room when it happened. The jehdin was sitting up when he felt something touching his shoulder. He reached up and felt it. It was a slimy substance. More suddenly dripped onto his shoulder. He turned his head around and screamed. The others heard him from outside in the corridor. His scream was cut short by a gory crunching sound. They all waited for what would happen. The body of the yautja flew out into the corridor, knocking one of the other yautja to the floor. A bloody hole was in his head. The jehdin, not being prepared for this kind of situation, began to run all about the ship. Some of the smaller ones ran and hid from the commotion. The one larger yautja who was winning all of the wrestling matches earlier grabbed a spear from the weapon room. It unfolded in his hand, and he then turned to go looking for the intruder. He suddenly stopped when he saw something leap down from the ceiling. Whatever it was it was big. It stood up in front of him, at least a foot or more taller than him. Slime flowed from it's face, it hissed at the young warrior. Ready to pick a fight, the jehdin raised his spear above his head. The creature suddenly raced forward and knocked the weapon out of his hand. He was pinned up against the wall. He struggled to get free, but he only made the creature tighten its grip. It hissed in his face, opening its mouth. The yautja couldn't determine what it looked like because the room was too dark. The creatures tongue with teeth shot out, punching a hole with a bone cracking blow into the once brave jehdin's forehead. Green droplets of glowing blood sprayed everywhere.

When the elder had screamed his warning for the others to wake up, a masked yautja turned his head and then ran down the corridor towards the noise. He rounded a corner just in time to see a yautja run into the weapon room. He paused for a moment, but then hurried over to the doorway when he heard the sound of struggling. He peered into the room just as the slimy creature plunged its inner mouth into the unfortunate yautja's forehead. He mounted his plasma shoulder cannon, but couldn't pick up anything on his current vision. He quickly switched visions and spied a creature that appeared to be eight feet tall. He fired, but not soon enough. The creature moved right as the plasma cannon jolted back with a blue splash of energy. The shot missed, and instead of hitting the preferred target, it hit the wall beyond it. A hole was blown into the side of the ship. The yautja screamed with terror as he was lifted off his feet by the air escaping through the hole into the vacuum of space. To his luck, the door to the room shut before he was sucked out. Unfortunately, because of the yautja's actions, the ship began to dip down off course.

A yautja who happened to be on the bridge grabbed the controls and aimed for the closest planet for emergency landing. The elder entered the bridge and took over for the jehdin. He read the new coordinates. They were on a collision course for a water planet called Earth.


	3. Chapter 2: No Need for SpacePirates

Chapter 2: No Need for Space-Pirates

Later that day, after everyone had finished lunch, Tenchi was outside sweeping. Ryoko sat on the edge of the roof watching him as he swept. Ayeka was inside watching her her soap opera, while Sasami played with Ryo-Ohki.

"Gosh, it's so much quieter with Mihoshi and Kiyone gone." Sasami sighed. She missed the two galaxy police officers, even if one was a total disaster. "When did they say they'd be back?"

"I think they said in another few days," Ayeka answered, not really paying attention. Sasami sighed again. Suddenly the doorbell chimed. Sasami looked up.

"Huh?"

"Could you get that Sasami?" Ayeka asked politely. Sasami sighed again deeply.

"Sure, Ayeka," Sasami answered. She got up and made her way to the hallway. "I'm coming!" She slowly walked over to the door and opened it. What she saw made her raise an eyebrow with confusion. She saw Ryoko standing in the doorway.

"Ah! Hi, Sasami! Remember me?" she said waving. Sasami's eye twitched.

"Ry-Ryoko?" Sasami stuttered. Ryoko looked at her funny.

"Ryoko?" She suddenly smiled. "Oh, you must think I'm Ryoko!" Sasami nearly fainted.

"Ryoko, are you okay?" Sasami was about to cry. She had never seen Ryoko act like this. It kind of scared her. "Did you already drink too much sake?"

"Sasami, it's me. Minagi!" Sasami squinted her eyes. Then she saw the two identical scars on her cheeks. Her eyes grew wide.

Ayeka jump when she heard Sasami scream. She quickly got up, almost tripping over her own dress, and hurried out into the hall.

"Sasami! Are you all-Yah!" Ayeka screamed with astonishment. Sasami was merely crying with delight while hugging the clone sister tightly. Minagi hugged her back, tears forming in her eyes. Ryoko and Tenchi emerged from behind Ayeka.

"What's going on girls?" Then Tenchi saw Minagi. "Eh?" He dropped his broom.

"Minagi?" Ryoko stared in disbelief. Her clone sister had returned to visit.

"Why hello Minagi. Welcome back," Washu said calmly. No one had noticed her emerge from her lab. Minagi leaped into the air and onto Ryoko, hugging her around her neck.

"Ow! Hey! That hurts! Hey you! Eh!" Ryoko squirmed to break free, but failed to do so.

"Oh! I missed you so much, sis!" Minagi tightened her grip on the ex-space-pirate.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Huh?" Minagi looked up to see Tenchi. She threw Ryoko down and glomped onto Tenchi. This action caused Ryoko and Ayeka to glare at her with fury.

"Ah! What's the deal?" Tenchi asked. Minagi squeezed tighter.

"Sorry, it's just that it's been so long!" Minagi cried.

"Hey! What do'ya think you're doing?" Ryoko snapped. Minagi loosened her grip on Tenchi and looked at the two girls. She blinked a couple of times before releasing Tenchi.

"Oh! I see!"

"Huh?" Ryoko and Ayeka said together.

"It's okay! I understand. Tenchi is already taken. I'm sorry Ryoko. Well, I am happy for you and Tenchi!" Minagi grinned without having a clue about what was really going on. Ayeka's jaw dropped.

"What?" Ayeka screamed. "Why do you think Tenchi is her's?" Ryoko just grinned and floated around behind Tenchi, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, Ryoko is my sister," said Minagi. Ayeka broke a fuse. Ryoko laughed.

Later that evening after super, Minagi was telling everyone about her time in space as a space-pirate. All her good deeds, and the countless times she was mistaken for Ryoko, and other troubles she had with other criminals. Everyone was sitting around her listening, all except Ryoko. She was sitting up on the roof alone. She was glad to see her sister again, but she also felt a little down. She just wanted to be alone.

"Ryoko? Ah, Ryoko. I knew I'd find you up here." Ryoko turned her head to see Tenchi climbing up onto the roof behind her. She turned back around again.

"What do ya want, Tenchi?" she asked coldly. Tenchi stopped. Why was Ryoko acting this way? He crawled up next to her and sat down.

"Why are you up here alone?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko looked at him from the corners of her eyes.

"Ah, well-" Ryoko started, but Tenchi cut her off.

"Well what? Aren't you glad your sister's back?" he asked. Ryoko sighed.

"Well, first promise that you won't tell that little miss princess. We clear?"

"Clear as gems."

"'Kay. You see it's just that, yeah I'm glad to see her, but I also feel this emptiness inside me." Ryoko hung her head. Tenchi scooted in a little closer.

"Emptiness? What do you mean?" he asked nudging her. Ryoko looked up at the teen she loved.

"Well, she's so great. Ya know? People thinking she's me is just proof that I turned out to be a no good, scary space-pirate. I've retired! I don't find it as fun anymore. And yet there's people out there who think I'm still a big threat to the universe!" She let her feelings get the best of her. She blushed with embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. You probably don't wanna hear my sob stories." She folded her arms on her knees and buried her face in them. A tear rolled down her cheek. Her eyes shot open when she felt something wrapping around her. She raised her head. Tenchi had wrapped an arm around her.

"It's okay. I don't mind at all! I think you're a great person to be around. Of course you do have your quirks, but recently, and especially today, you have been an extra help. More than I ever needed!" Tenchi squeezed her shoulder and smiled. Ryoko's face turned colors. It felt hot.

"Oh Tenchi! You always do know how to make me feel better." Ryoko snuggled in closer and rested her head on Tenchi's shoulder. Tenchi didn't draw back. He didn't start scolding her for being too physical. Was she dreaming? She didn't care. It was all too good to be true. She closed her eyes. Tenchi looked up at the sky. He was actually enjoying himself. Normally he would've felt awkward around this strange girl, but tonight was something different.

They sat there, together, for awhile. Alone. Just then, the sky beyond the clouds flashed. Tenchi's smile faded. Suddenly a glowing object followed by a trail of smoke fell through the clouds.

"Um, Ryoko?" Tenchi nudged the warm body next to him, but she didn't move.

"Mmm, Tenchi," was all she said. She seemed to be half asleep. Tenchi looked up at the sky. He followed the object with his eyes until it disappeared behind the mountains beyond the valley. Normally he would have awakened Ryoko, but he knew that if she saw what he just witnessed, then she would drag him out to wherever the object landed. So he decided against it. Instead he kept silent.

"Probably just a meteorite, or nothing that important. Right?" he thought.

. . .

The object was no meteorite. It was in fact a yautja ship. It headed strait towards the forest floor. With a mix of sounds of trees cracking and scraping metal, the large craft hit the ground. It dragged for at least half a mile before finally coming to a halt. On board, a single jehdin laid on his back. The one who blew the hole in the side of the ship while in space. Glowing trails of green blood ran out from underneath his mask. He finally came to, coughing up blood. He looked around. Where was he? Where were the others? Did they survive? And where was that…thing? The noise of squeaking caught his attention. He looked over to his right. There was movement. He changed visions just in time to see three facehuggers escaping through a hole from above. The yautja tried to sit up, but a sharp pain caused him to lay back down. He coughed up more blood. Should he set his wrist bomb for self destruct? By the time he would finish doing that, the facehuggers would have gotten far enough away to not be vaporized by the blast. Backup! That's what he needed to do. With his last bit of strength, he opened his left wrist gauntlet. He pressed a few buttons, activating a distress signal. He laid back, feeling satisfied. He could be saved, depending on how soon backup arrived. His thoughts were interrupted by the low growl of an unseen creature. He looked around, but saw nothing. He changed visions. The blurred image of the strange creature hovered over him. His heart stopped. The creature shot out its inner mouth, punching a hole in the yautja's neck. He flinched, and then fell limp. His glowing, green blood now all over his chest and mask. The creature stood and looked up at the hole. It grabbed onto the edges of the hole and pulled itself out. It was now free.

The creature did kill the struggling yautja, but the distress signal was still sent. Back on the yautja home world, a _kv'ver-de*_ sat with his legs crossed in his home. His skin was tough and hard, colored with a pale flesh-gray with dark brown speckles. His eyes were orange and blue. His name was Mut'terk.

Mut'terk, or 'Mutt' as his fellow clan mates called him, was on a vacation from his clan. He was about to enjoy some raw meat when his computer system lit up with red digital digits. Then the distress call started beeping. Mutt looked around at the noise. He growled with frustration. Setting set his snack down, he got up and walked over to his desk which was decorated with controls and switches. He spotted the one that was flashing a red light. He pressed a button to silence the beeping. Then he pressed a few more buttons to activate a holographic screen. The projector just beyond his control panels lit up, and a hologram of a map appeared. He pressed a few more buttons and the screen began to zoom in rapidly until it came upon the third planet from the sun in a familiar solar system. He controlled the zoom to home in on where the distress signal was coming from. When he finally located it, he read the distress message: Xenomorphs have been set free. Possible deaths involved. In need of assistance.

Mutt growled and clicked his mandibles together with glee. A bug hunt. This was an opportunity he couldn't refuse. He had hunted bugs before, and he remembered having fun while doing it. He closed the message and copied the coordinates into a computer that would then be sent to his transport ship. He cracked his knuckles and turned around. He was about to go on a hunting trip. He walked over to one side of the room and pressed a code into a control panel, and a hidden door in the wall opened. It was a locker that held his armor on display. He quickly dressed in his hunting outfit. The armor was a medium sandy-gray. His armor wasn't smooth, but it wasn't totally scratched. He packed his medical kit and closed it up before attaching it on his back. He clicked his belt on and then turned to collect his weaponry. He tested his wrist blades to see if they functioned properly. Next he gathered his glaive, remote bombs, combat sword, and throwing knife. He fitted his weapons to his armor and then turned to gather his last weapon. He picked up his medium caliber plasma cannon and attached it to the robotic arm coming from his pack unit. It immediately folded down on his back. Now for the last item. He pulled his bio helmet off the wall and attached it to his face. The familiar hazy blue vision lit up his eyes. Now he was ready. He boarded his transport ship and was launched into space, following the coordinates that were sent with the distress signal he received. Soon, the hunt would begin.

. . .

The Yagami drifted through space slowly. It was quiet. Not a single sign of criminal activity anywhere. Kiyone sat in her chair facing the control panel. She yawned and stretched.

"God, could this get any more boring? I thought I was supposed to be chasing criminals! Not floating through space on patrol with a dead weight for a partner!" She sat up and looked around. "By the way, where is that Mihoshi?" She sat up all the way and pressed a button connecting her to the intercom system. "Mihoshi! Where the hell are ya?" she yelled into the speaker.

It was a minute or two before the doors to the cabin of the ship opened, and a rather tired looking Mihoshi stepped out.

"Are we there yet? I'm hungry," Mihoshi whined. She rubbed an eye and yawned. Kiyone sat waiting, one of her eyes was twitching. Mihoshi looked her way. "Oh, good morning, Kiyone. Up so soon?" Kiyone banged her head on the armrest.

"What do you mean, you thick-headed numb-skull? You're making no sense at all!" Kiyone just felt like strangling the tan-skinned girl sometimes. Mihoshi suddenly realized where she was and gasped.

"Oh! This isn't Earth!" Mihoshi cried. Kiyone nearly passed out. Mihoshi eventually got herself in order and was sitting on her side of the cabin. "So, anything exciting happen while I was asleep?"

"Nope, nothing out of the ordinary. Just like the last few days we've been out here!" Kiyone nearly screamed. Her frown faded when she saw that Mihoshi was about to cry. "Mihoshi, I-" Kiyone was cut off when the sound of their computers beeping caught her attention.

"What is it?" Mihoshi asked, immediately forgetting that Kiyone almost made her cry. Kiyone punched a few buttons on the control panel in front of her.

"A ship. It's moving at a high speed. Over the limit!" She hit a few more keys. Just then, a moving object was seen outside the window of the cabin. Kiyone's eyes bugged out. The ship suddenly passed them, barely missing them by only a few meters. The Yagami shook.

"Ah! What's going on?" Mihoshi cried as she struggled to stay in her chair.

"Yagami! Can you tell me if that ship was registered?" She waited for a response. The computer finally responded.

"The ship does not show up on any records," the computer answered. Kiyone leaned forward in her chair. "In fact, I can't determine the class or nation."

"Can't you tell me anything about this ship?" Kiyone asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can report," the computer answered. Kiyone slunk back in her chair. She looked devastated. She suddenly sat back up.

"Set a course to chase that ship! Record or not, that ship was over the limit!"

"I'm sorry, Officer Kiyone. The ship is already out of our range. It would be impossible to track it down." Kiyone sank back down into her chair. Mihoshi stared at her with worried eyes.

"Don't worry, Kiyone! We'll get to go home tomorrow! I sure do miss Sasami's cooking! What about you?" Kiyone didn't seem to hear her partner.

"I could have chased that speeder down! I could have been promoted! It could have been my big break!" Kiyone sat and thought about all the possible rewards she could have gained. "Well, I guess we can turn in for the time being. Let's set a course for home."

"Oh, um, Kiyone?" the computer suddenly piped up.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked.

"I just calculated the possible course of that ship." Kiyone sat up a little.

"Really? What did you find?" The computer didn't answer for a moment, but then it finally spoke up.

"Earth."

*kv'ver-de - hunter


	4. Chapter 3: No Need for Invaders

Chapter 3: No Need for Invaders

Tenchi gazed up at the sky. He was finished his chores, and he had his daily training with Grandpa, and now he was on his way back for a nice warm bath. He saw a little cluster of birds fluttering through the air. As he watched the birds, he didn't notice that someone was sneaking up behind him. Ryoko threw her arms around Tenchi.

"Gah! What the?" Tenchi turned to see Ryoko's face.

"Gotcha!" she giggled. Tenchi released himself from her grip and spun around to face her. Ryoko looked confused. "What's the matter?"

"Ryoko, you need to stop doing that! You know I hate it when you do that!" Tenchi scolded. Ryoko stared at him for a minute, but then smiled as if she didn't hear him.

"Oh Tenchi! You're so demanding!" she said. She put her hands on her hips. "But then again, you do smell a little." Tenchi's jaw dropped.

"Well no wonder! I was just training with Grandpa!" Tenchi stood there looking at Ryoko. Ryoko stared back. It seemed like a minute or two when Tenchi finally broke the silence. "Let's get back to the house. Sasami probably has dinner ready for us by now. Besides, I need to wash up." Ryoko's smile came back.

"I have an idea. How 'bout I scrub your back, and then you scrub mine! Huh? What do ya say, Tenchi?" Ryoko said in a beckoning way. Tenchi drew back a little.

"Wh-what? Ryoko, as much as that sounds tempting, I'm not in the mood for it right now. Okay?" After that being said, Tenchi turned and started back for the house. Ryoko stood watching him.

"Hmmm. I know how you feel about me, Tenchi," Ryoko said to herself. "You say that you're not in the mood _right now_. That defiantly means something. Doesn't it?" She finally started to follow the teen back to the house. Once they arrived, there was no one around to be seen. Tenchi left to wash up before dinner. Ryoko yawned and sat down on the couch.

"Dinner is ready!" Sasami called from the kitchen.

"Finally! It's about time!" Ryoko said in a grim voice. She walked over to her spot and sat down. Ayeka came into the room.

"Oh. It's you!" Ayeka scowled. Ryoko cocked her head.

"So? Of course it's me. Why do you suddenly care?" Ryoko shot back.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I have to see your face is all."

"Hey! Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. I had to get dressed," Tenchi said as he walked into the room. The two girls immediately stopped fussing at each other and looked at Tenchi. Their faces made them look like innocent angels.

"Why hello, Tenchi," they both said together. They immediately shot each other a disgusted glance. Tenchi only simply smiled and chuckled. He didn't feel safe at the moment. Washu and Minagi entered the room a little while later. They both seemed to be enjoying a conversation together.

"Dinner's served!" Sasami cheered as she entered to room with steaming dishes. All the others took a deep whiff and sighed. Sasami's cooking smelled better than usual.

"What's the occasion, Sasami?" Tenchi asked.

"Oh! It's for Minagi's return! I hope you all like it!" Sasami answered.

"But, didn't she arrive yesterday?" Tenchi asked.

"Well, it happened close to dinner time, so I already had something cooking. And since I had time tonight, ta-da!" Sasami said with excitement. "So dig in!"

"Wow! Smells great! Don't mind if I do!" Ryoko grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began to pile food onto her plate. Minagi look flattered.

"Oh! I'm so excited! No one has ever gone out of their way for me before! Usually they just get out of my way 'cause they think I'm-"

"'Cause they think you're me! Yeah, yeah! We've heard it all before!" Ryoko bellowed. She stuffed rice into her mouth. Ayeka put a hand over her mouth and chuckled to herself.

"Of course they would run in fear. You are a space-pirate after all," Ayeka teased. Ryoko growled.

"Don't remind me! You know I gave up pirating a long time ago!"

"Oh really? Since when?" Ayeka snapped. Ryoko snickered.

"Ever since I met my one and true love! Tenchi!" she said in a dreamy voice as she threw her arms around Tenchi's neck.

"Um, Ryoko? I-"

"Whaaa?" Ayeka nearly screamed. "Now listen here, you...you...you selfish, little demon!"

"Oh boy!" Sasami sighed. "This is bad! Why can't they wait until later to duke it out? We have company!"

"This outta get interesting," said Washu.

"Oh?" Minagi asked looking at the master genius. "Are they fighting over Tenchi?"

"Yeah," Sasami breathed heavily. "It's like this pretty much every night."

"Well, Tenchi must be a lucky guy. I don't know much about your sister, Ayeka. But I do know quite a bit about Ryoko. If you were to ask me, I think Ryoko would be a better choice. No offense, but your sister seems to be a little...out of wack."

Ryoko and Ayeka looked at Minagi.

"What?" Ayeka screamed. Steam spewed out from her ears.

"Thank you, sis!" Ryoko winked.

"Why do you support this woman?" Ayeka demanded.

"Well, for one she is my sister," Minagi answered.

"That's right. You go girl!" Ryoko thanked her clone sister.

"Just because she's you're sister doesn't mean you should support her!" Ayeka said slamming her hands on the table. She looked over at Sasami. Her expression changed from anger to sorrow when she saw the tears forming in the girl's eyes.

"But...I support you in everything, Ayeka." Sasami whimpered. She was really starting to look hurt. Minagi looked at Sasami. Her eyes too looked wet.

"Oh, it's okay, Sasami," Minagi said, and she crawled over to pigtailed girl and gave her a hug. Sasami hugged her back. She glared up at Ayeka.

"Maybe you should be more like Minagi, sis!" Sasami said angerly. Ayeka looked heartbroken.

"Oh, Sasami! I'm so sorry!" the princess cried. She crawled over to her sister and joined in the hug.

"Group hug!" Washu shouted. The three girls jumped when Washu suddenly threw herself on top of them.

"Ack! Washu! What're ya doing?" Ayeka asked. Minagi only smiled big and wrapped her arms around the group.

"I love this family! C'mon, sis! Tenchi! Join in!" Minagi gurgled.

"Na thanks. Tenchi and I are fine right were we are. Isn't that right, Tenchi, darling?" Ryoko pressed her cheek against the boy's cheek. "Oh? What's this? Hey, Princess!"

"What do ya want?" Ayeka snapped. Ryoko pointed at Tenchi's face.

"Isn't this enough proof that he loves me instead of you? Look, he's blushing!"

"What?" Ayeka screamed. She looked at the teen's face. Sure enough, it was a bright red.

"It's not what you think, Ayeka!" Tenchi pleaded. Ryoko laughed and squeezed her arms around him.

"Oh, I think it is! Ha ha ha ha!" Ryoko rocked her body around like as if she were hugging a teddy bear.

Dinner went on as it always did, and ended like it always did. Soon, it was eventually time for bed.

. . .

Just a little beyond the Earth's moon a dark, sleek craft came on a set course for the water planet. The ship quickly passed by the Moon, and just before it reached Earth, it veered off to a new course. While it was above the planet, a pod launched from the ship. It immediately struck the Earth's atmosphere. Back on the surface, the Masaki home had quieted down. All the members of the house were already asleep. All except for a little girl with long pig-tails, and her strange, but cute pet. She stared out the window just before she looked at her companion.

"Well, let's go to bed, Ryo-Ohki." The cabbit mewed and hopped off towards the girl's bed. The last light of the now sleeping home went out. Almost right after it did, the sky flickered with a strange light. High above the clouds, a small, one-man pod came into view. It penetrated through the clouds, heading straight for the lake just below. With the help of some flaps that opened up, the pods speed slowed down. It wasn't enough though. The pod crashed into the lake with a loud splash. The small craft was small enough to be hidden just under the surface. Not too long after the pod touched down, a moving object was seen in the water. It was heading for shore, and then it surfaced. A shimmering shape of electrical splashes split the surface. It purred with a slight hint of annoyance. It walked up to the muddy beach. When it was finally out of the water, it paused. It pressed a few buttons on its arm, and the electric splashing stopped. The creature finally became visible. It was the yautja that came to hunt for the freed bugs. Mut'terk.

Mut'terk softly purred a clicking sound before adjusting to the environment around him. He took a look around. He turned to face the lake, but then stopped. On the other side of the lake he spotted a structure. There were signs of life. He quickly zoomed in. There was one blob of heat. One sign of life, but was he spotted? Mut'terk waited. The colorful shape that stood out from the dark blue hazy background eventually retreated inside the structure. It proceeded casually, it was in no hurry to report his existence. He waited, just to be sure. Nothing. Satisfied, Mut'terk, clicked with relief. His vision zoomed back to normal view. He then turned to his left arm gauntlet. He pressed a few buttons, and a small, holographic map appeared in his vision. He pressed a few more buttons. Tracing the distress signal didn't take too long. He eventually calculated the location of the signal. He growled with excitement. Now he was getting somewhere. He started to make his was towards the given direction.

. . .

Sasami got into her bed and laid her head down. Her eyes were half shut when she heard it. A loud splashing sound. She sat up.

"Ayeka?" she whispered. The sleeping princess didn't respond. Sasami got up and rubbed her eyes. "Could it be? Did Mihoshi and Kiyone get back already?" she wondered out loud. She walked over to the sliding glass door leading to the porch. She peered out side, but saw nothing. It was too dark. Then she spotted something. It was too far away for her to see what it was. It was on the other side of the lake. After that she saw no more movement. Sasami eventually got bored and shrugged. She crept back to her bed and got under the covers.

Outside, the alien hunter made his way through the wooded hills. At first, the trees were small and weak, but soon they became larger, stronger trees as Mutt continued on. He leaped up onto a branch and looked into the darkness. He was still moving in the right direction. He clicked a purr in the back of his throat and leaped to another tree.

Eventually, Mutt found what he was looking for. He could see the shape of a large metallic structure. It was resting in between two large hill sides. He dropped down to the forest floor and looked over the fallen ship. It appeared to be undisturbed. No signs of human interference. This was good. The oomans of this planet didn't need to know of this.

Mutt looked up to search for an opening. He spotted a hole near the top. He leaped up next to it. The hole flashed with electrical splashes. Mutt jumped in through the hole. When he landed inside, he looked around for any signs of life. He saw none. There were chords and wires dangling around throughout the interior. Mutt had to stay slightly crouched as he moved deeper into the ship. When he came around some crushed metal plating, he stopped. The body of a yautja laid on his back before him.

Mutt stared at the corpse for a moment. Then he placed a hand on the helmet of the deceased and moaned a growl of respect for the dead hunter. When he looked up again, he noticed the hole in the neck. Xenos. He growled with anger. He had to know exactly what events occurred here. Mutt pulled the two small hoses from his mask and removed it. He then did the same to the fallen yautja's mask. He held up the bloody bio helmet to his face and activated the history data that was recorded. He watched through the once living eyes. He witnessed a seemingly normal recording, but then in a flash, all hell broke loose. Just then, a blurry object ran across the screen. Mutt growled in surprise. What was that? He rewound the recording and paused it on the blurred image. He took a good, long look at it. Could it be? No! It can't! He removed the bio helmet and set it down back on the face of the deceased.

Mutt growled with more anger. Now he saw what caused this ship to crash. He would have his revenge on that monster, but then he hesitated. He rubbed his chin as he clicked a purr of excitement. He had heard about this kind of prey, but he had never truly seen one, much less hunt one. This was new prey. He smiled. This would be a challenge. Just what he came for. New game. He replaced his own helmet on his face and looked around for a lead. He switched through many visions until he switched to the right one. He was now able to see the slime residue that was left behind by the xenos. He began to stand when something caught his eye. He crouched down and picked it up. A two-piece net gun. He disassembled the weapon into two pieces and attached them to his belt. He picked up some net gun ammo clips and placed them into a pouch on his belt. Mutt felt like this would come in handy.

He detached the gauntlet panel from the dead yautja and activated a minor bomb. The blast would only be enough to destroy the ship. As soon as the bomb started its beeping countdown, Mutt stood and raced back under the hole in which he entered. He leaped up through it and then jumped off the ship. He didn't stop running. Mutt ran as far as he could just before the ship finally exploded. Now there was only a giant crated where the ship once rested.

. . .

"Whoa! Huh?" Tenchi sat up quickly. "What was that?" he wondered out loud. There was a distant sound of rumbling, but it soon faded away. Was it thunder? Tenchi laid back down. "Must have been a dream."

Just then, Tenchi heard a scuffing noise outside his room. It was a quiet noise, but he heard it. He glanced over at his door. After what seemed like a while, the door to his room quietly slide open. Tenchi squinted. He could see the silhouette of a person against the darkness. The figure stepped into the room. Tenchi's heart rate quickened. He saw Ryoko's face come into view of the moonlight from the window.

"R-Ryoko?" Tenchi stuttered. Ryoko didn't respond. Was she sleep walking? "Ryoko, wake up!" Tenchi said, trying not to be too loud. Ryoko lifted her head. Her eyes were open. Tenchi could see that she was clearly awake. She stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Ryoko wasn't smiling one of her devious grins. Instead, she looked hurt. She seemed to be hugging herself. Her body shook. "Ryoko? Are you okay?" Tenchi asked.

"It's cold, Tenchi. I can't sleep," Ryoko whispered.

"Oh?" Tenchi stared at her. "Well, what do you want me to do? Get a blanket for you?" Ryoko didn't say anything. Instead, she walked over to Tenchi's bed. She stood there looking at him for a moment. Tenchi gasped when Ryoko suddenly pulled his blankets back. She climbed into his bed and then pulled the blankets back over her and Tenchi. "R-R-Ryoko?"

"Mmm..." Ryoko snuggled in close to Tenchi. She turned her head to face him. "And just for the record, I'm not doing this to get close to you, it really is that cold."

"Oh? Oh." Tenchi wanted to protest against her, but she seemed to be telling the truth. "Okay, fine. Just keep your clothes on, and no funny business, understand?"

"Mm-hm," Ryoko answered, but she didn't really seem to hear him. Tenchi laid there, not knowing what to do. He didn't feel quite comfortable with her in the same bed like that. Though, she did say she wasn't trying to get close to him, but Ryoko was known to be the lying type. Tenchi eventually just shrugged. He laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 4: No Need for Childhood Friends

Chapter 4: No Need for Childhood Friends

"C'mon, Mihoshi! Hurry it up!" Kiyone called. "This box isn't getting any lighter!" She used one leg to push it up back into her arms. Mihoshi came running up the steps of the apartment complex.

"Here I come!" she called. She was carrying two bags over each shoulder. Kiyone gasped when she saw her partner trip over the last step. "Whoa-ah!" Mihoshi fell, face down, onto the ground. "Ouch, that hurt," she whimpered. Kiyone rolled her eyes.

"Get up, Mihoshi!" Kiyone snapped. The pointy-eared galaxy police officer looked up at her partner.

"Yes, Kiyone," Mihoshi whimpered. "That's the last of the stuff." She got up and followed Kiyone into the apartment. They both set their loads down on the floor.

"Good, now the sooner we get this junk unpacked, the sooner we can visit Tenchi's place," Kiyone sighed. Mihoshi suddenly clasped her hands together.

"Tenchi? Oh! Let's go see him right now!" Mihoshi started to jump around with excitement.

"No! We can't! Not yet!" Kiyone yelled. Mihoshi stopped jumping.

"B-but...but...but why?" She stammered.

"Because, we have to unpack first!" Kiyone explained.

"But, I wanna go see Tenchi and the others right now!" Mihoshi whined. Kiyone glared at her. She finally sighed.

"Okay, okay! Fine! I guess we can go-"

"Oh, really! Oh! Oh! Oh! Yay! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Mihoshi grabbed Kiyone and hugged her tightly. She swung around wildly.

"Stop it! Stop it! Put me down!" Kiyone screamed.

"Oh, sorry, Kiyone," Mihoshi said, and she put Kiyone down.

"Thank you!" Kiyone brushed herself off. "Let's go." The two girls locked up their newly rented apartment and started down the stairs. When they reached the sidewalk, Mihoshi stopped. "What's the matter now?"

"Do you remember where the Masaki Shrine is, again?" Mihoshi asked. Kiyone nearly fainted.

"Why I outta-!" Kiyone was about to strangle her partner when a stranger walked up to them.

"Excuse me? Did you say, Masaki Shrine?"

"Huh?" Kiyone and Mihoshi both looked at the young man standing next to them.

He wasn't tall, but he wasn't short either. He was an average height. He was wearing a black jacket with dark jeans and worn-looking shoes. His hair was cut short, and it was combed up and back. He carried a bag over one shoulder, and a back-pack on his back. Under one arm, he carried what looked like a camera bag. His eyes were a dull green, and his skin was slightly pale. His most distinctive feature was his hair color. It was dark, natural red. He was obviously not native to Japan.

"Um, hello? Do you know where the Masaki Shrine is?" he asked again. Both girls nodded with questioning looks.

. . .

"Gee, where is everyone? Do you know, Ryo-Ohki?" Sasami asked the little cabbit.

"Mya," the critter answered shaking her head. Sasami sighed.

"Ayeka is the only one up. I could understand that Ryoko isn't up, and maybe Washu, but Tenchi? He hasn't come down yet. And Minagi..."

"Yes? You called?" Minagi asked, suddenly behind Sasami. Sasami gasped.

"Ah! Oh, it's only you, Minagi."

"So, I guess you still cook every meal?" she asked. Sasami nodded. "Well, I guess Ryoko isn't a good match for Tenchi," she said scratching her chin. Ayeka heard this in the next room.

"Oh? So you really do think Lord Tenchi and I are a perfect match?"

"I think you're the one better suited for Tenchi, Sasami!" Minagi said without hearing Ayeka.

"What?" Ayeka yelled.

"Oh? I, well..." Sasami began to blush.

Upstairs, the door to Tenchi's room slide open. Tenchi stood in the doorway while propping himself up with one hand on the door frame. He yawned.

"What happened last night?" he murmured. "Was, that all just a dream?" Ryoko came through the wall of the bathroom.

"Nope," Ryoko said as she passed him.

"Ah, okay. Huh?" Tenchi looked at Ryoko. "Hey! What the?" Tenchi stared in shock. Ryoko was wearing his shirt.

"What?" she asked.

"So you mean we...You? Huh?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I was only teasing. To tell you the truth, I don't know. I was just seeing how I'd look in your shirt."

"But why?"

"Well, when we are a happy couple, I need to know if I look good in your shirt for when after we make love."

"What?" Tenchi yelled. "Take my shirt off right now!"

"Oh? Okay," Ryoko shrugged. She began to lift it up. Tenchi's nose started to bleed. He finally got the nerve to speak up when the bottoms of her breasts were visible.

"Okay, never mind! Leave the shirt on!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Why aren't you wearing any underwear, or a bra?" Tenchi yelled.

"What?" Ryoko asked in a surprised tone. "It's not like as if you haven't seen me naked before!"

"That's not the point!"

"What is going on here?" Ayeka demanded in an angry tone. She had come upstairs to see what the commotion was all about. "Ryoko! Get dressed in your own clothes! Leave Tenchi's clothes alone!"

"Suit yourself, Princess!" Ryoko snickered. She began to lift the shirt again.

"Oh, no! Leave it on! Leave it on! Don't take it off until you're in your room!" Ayeka gasped.

"Breakfast is ready!" Sasami called.

Soon, everyone was downstairs at the table, and ready to eat. Tenchi had gotten dressed and Ryoko finally put one of her own dresses on. Washu was the only one not present.

"Hey, where's Little Washu?" Tenchi asked.

"Probably making a weapon of massive destruction in her lab," Ryoko smirked. "Oh, hey, where's the sauce?"

"I'll get it!" Minagi said standing. She left for the kitchen. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Huh? I wonder who that could be?" Ayeka asked.

"I'll get that, probably some salesman," Tenchi said. He got up and made his way to the door. "Yes? Who is it?" He opened the door.

"Good morning, Tenchi!" the two galaxy police officers cheered together. "We're back!"

"Mihoshi! Kiyone! Welcome back!" Tenchi exclaimed.

"And others!" Kiyone said stepping aside. "He says he knows you." There behind her was the red-headed teen.

"Hello, Tenchi. Long time, no see, eh?"

"Wait a sec," Tenchi thought out loud. Then it finally came to him. "Ren?" In the next room, the others were trying to listen to what was going on.

"Who do ya think it was?" Ryoko asked with a mouth full of food.

"How should I know?" Ayeka huffed. Tenchi re-entered the room. He was followed by Kiyone and Mihoshi.

"Kiyone and Mihoshi!" Sasami cried.

"Sasami!" Mihoshi said with teary eyes. "It's been too long! I miss your cooking!"

"Come sit! Help yourself!"

"Really? Well, I don't mind if I do!" Mihoshi said clapping. She scurried over and sat down next to Sasami. She immediately began to scarf down food. Kiyone shook her head.

"Hey, guys? I'd like you all to meet someone! This is Ren!" Tenchi said. Ren set a bag down and made a simple wave of the hand.

"Hello, all." He studied the room of people. "Tenchi? I didn't know you were such a pimp!" Ren said grinning.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Tenchi laughed in a sarcastic manner. "Here, set your stuff down. I'll introduce everyone." Ren set his other bags down, and Tenchi began his introductions. "This is Ayeka, and her little sister, Sasami," he said pointing them out. Ren nodded.

"Hello, Ren," Ayeka said politely.

"Hiya, Ren!" Sasami said waving.

"And next, we have Ryoko," Tenchi pointed to the ex-space-pirate. Ryoko nodded.

"How's it going?" Ryoko waved a finger while holding chopsticks.

"And one is not here, so I'll introduce you to her later. And I guess you've already met Mihoshi and Kiyone."

"Hello girls, and yes, I believe we have met," said Ren. Just then, Minagi entered the room.

"Found it! Sorry it took me so lon-" Minagi stopped. She stared at Ren. Ryoko looked at her with confusion.

"Oh, I almost forgot! And this is Minagi, Ryoko's little sister." Tenchi pointed out. "Minagi, this is Ren."

"Hi, Minagi," Ren nodded towards the frozen girl. Ryoko pried the sauce jar from Minagi's fingers.

"H-H...Hello..." Minagi whispered. She looked down, and then suddenly left the room.

"What's with her?" Ren asked confused. Tenchi shrugged.

"Don't know. She's usually not like that," Tenchi answered. Ren slightly nodded.

"So tell us, how do you know each other?" Kiyone asked sitting down.

"Well, many years ago, one of my dad's fellow workers was getting married. The wedding was held in America, 'cause he was marrying an American woman," Tenchi said taking a seat. "My dad thought that it would be cool for me to see America, so he brought me along, and I think Grandpa was there too. I was around five years old."

"Aw! How romantic!" Mihoshi sighed. "A wedding!" Tenchi grinned.

"Yep. Now she was a widowed woman with a son, and that's where Ren comes in." All heads turned to face the red-head.

"Yeah, I'm that son. We met each other that day, and became quick friends." Everyone nodded, now understanding the story. "But as time went on, we grew apart, lost contact, never to see one another again."

"Sounds depressing," said Ayeka.

"Well, we really just sort of forgot about each other, we were both five ya know." Ren chuckled.

"So what are you doing here in Japan?" Sasami asked. "Did you suddenly remember Tenchi?"

"Sort of, I've never been to Japan. So I decided to come here to see the sights on my vacation from college."

"Ah, so you're in college? What year?" Tenchi asked.

"Freshman, but it's alright. I just keep to myself, and none of the upper upperclassmen bother me," Ren replied.

"So, what are you studying to be?" Kiyone asked.

"Oh, nothing big, just a simple artist."

In the next room, Minagi stood listening through the cracked door. For some reason, she didn't want to go out there and be a part of the conversation. She didn't notice Washu behind her.

"Hey, what are you doing, Minagi?" The little scientist asked. Minagi freaked and jumped back.

"What? Me? Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!" she stammered. Washu raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on in there?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing really, just some guy!" Minagi answered her quickly.

"Huh?" Washu peaked through the cracked door. She could see that Kiyone and Mihoshi were back, and there was a red-headed youth there with the rest of the girls and Tenchi. "Hmmm, some guy, eh? He looks pretty handsome if you ask me. And it looks like I'm no longer the only red-head in this house."

"But, isn't your hair a ruby-pinkish red?" Minagi questioned. Washu lowered her eyelids.

"That's not the point, Minagi," she said with frustration. "Well, don't you think he looks handsome?" Minagi took a step back.

"Me? Why? What are you saying?"

"Well, why are you out here spying on him instead of in there?" Washu winked. "I think you-"

"That's none of your business, Miss Washu!" Minagi snapped. "I'm just shy around a him since he's new and all!" Minagi stormed off. Washu watched her as she went upstairs.

"Well, maybe so. She was shy around us for a while after she suffered with amnesia. Maybe she'll get used to him and speak up." Washu shrugged and slide the door open. "My my! Kiyone! Mihoshi! You're back! Oh, and who's your handsome friend?"

"Huh? Who are you?" Ren asked. Washu sat next to him rather close and tilted her head up at him.

"My name's Washu! What's yours?"

"Uh, I'm Ren. I'm a childhood friend of Tenchi's," Ren said leaning back. Washu winked at him and then faced Tenchi.

"Tenchi, why didn't you invite your friend over sooner?" she asked, teasing him.

"Now, Washu, no funny ideas about using him as a guinea pig!" Tenchi warned. Washu gave him a strange look.

"Who said I was gonna use him as a guinea pig?" she said in a mocking voice. Ren looked more confused than ever.

"Are you always like this?" he finally asked. Washu looked back at Ren.

"No, not normally. Why do you ask?" Washu began to chuckle in the back of her throat.


	6. Chapter 5: No Need for Aliens

Chapter 5: No Need for Aliens

Mutt leaped down onto a branch high up in a tree. It was mid-morning, and the trees made it seem darker than it actually was. He had been searching for any sigh of the escaped xenos, and had found nothing. Mutt felt disappointed. He began to wonder if it was a mistake coming down to this water world.

Mutt snarled, determined to make one more sweep, in case he missed something. He leaped down from his branch to the ground. He studied his surroundings. The trees seemed to be parted in a straight line. It was a path. What was this? Mutt examined the trail. It was a small path. Most likely, it wasn't used often. Just then, he heard a noise. Mutt activated his cloak and stepped off the trail and waited. If it was a xeno, then he would be ready to kill.

. . .

Sasami skipped along the path, laughing as she went. Ryo-Ohki bounced along after her. Sasami pulled a carrot out of her pocket and held it up to Ryo-Ohki.

"You want this?" she teased. "Come and get it!"

"Mya!" Ryo-Ohki answered, and she took off after the pigtailed girl. Sasami ran away laughing.

"Almost have it!" she cheered on. She rounded a bend in the trail and stopped to wait for the small cabbit. Ryo-Ohki soon appeared, but then stopped at a distance. Her little nose began to twitch. Sasami cocked her head. "Huh? Come on, Ryo-Ohki! Right here!" She dangled the carrot in front of the cabbit in a teasing manner.

"Mya!" Ryo-Ohki hissed. Her hair stood on end. She began to back away.

"Ryo-Ohki, what's wrong?" Sasami cried. The cabbit suddenly turned and scampered off. Sasami stood there confused. "What?" She suddenly got a strange feeling that she wasn't alone. Slowly, she turned around.

"Purr..."

Sasami heard the noise, and then she saw something move. Whatever it was, she couldn't make it out. The air seemed to shimmer in front of her. There was a strange beep. She looked down and silently gasped. There were three little red dots on her belly. They slowly moved up to her forehead. Sasami raised her head to face the shimmering air. She heard another beep, and the red dots went away.

"Purr..."

There it was again, that same low growling-like sound. The tall grass on the edge of the trail parted, like as if something were stepping out in front of her. Whatever it was, Sasami couldn't see it. All she saw was a blurry shape before her.

"Would you like a carrot?" she asked holding the vegetable out. The object purred with question this time.

"Sasami!"

Sasami gasped and turned her head. Ayeka was calling her. She immediately ran off without looking back. The unseen creature watched her as she ran. It purred a clicking murmur of curiosity.

Mutt tilted his head to the side. The small ooman had offered him something. He had determined that it was female, an untouchable. On top of that, a child. The rules of game hunting say no hurting the young, female, sick, or pregnant. Mutt respected that, so he let her go.

It wasn't a xeno after all. Oh well. Mutt turned away. He looked up into the tress and crouched down. He leaped up high into the branches. He moved farther into the forest. No signs of xenos, no signs of any alien life. Mutt landed on a branch to rest. Something caught his eye. It was a small hole in the ground, just a few feet away from the tree he rested in.

Growling with excitement, Mutt jumped down from where he was, and landed on the ground. He stood up and looked at the hole, uncloaking himself as he did. It was the mouth to a cave. Mutt examined the opening for a second before jumping into the unwelcoming darkness. His feet hit loose rock. He looked up at the hole. It was about five feet above him. Looking ahead, Mutt switched to a hazy green-blue vision. It picked up traces of alien residue. Xenomorphs were present in this cave. It was a dark, and wet environment. Perfect for those disgusting bugs. Mutt began to venture into the cave. He crept quietly through the dark passage. He soon entered a small room. The ceiling was high and dripping. There were at least three different tunnels that connected to the room. Mutt entered one of the three tunnels. He pulled a remote-bomb off his ammo belt, activated it, and tossed it at the wall. It stabbed into the rock and beeped. He repeated this in the other two tunnels, and then headed back to the main room that was connected with the three tunnels.

Mutt stood in the middle of the damp room, and crouched down. He opened his left gauntlet panel and pressed a few buttons. The remote bombs he had placed in the tunnels all beeped. They were all now set on motion sensor mode. Mutt deactivated the safety. He raised his head, his wrist blades ejected from his right gauntlet. He took a deep breath and roared. It was a roar as if to say: "I'm here! Come and get me! I dare you!" Mutt watched the three tunnels in silence. A drop of sweat slide down his bicep, tickling him. Then he heard it. The distant sounds of hissing, then screeching. It echoed throughout the cave. He switched to his xenomorph vision. At first, he saw nothing, but then there was movement in one of the tunnels. A single alien was creeping along the ceiling in one of the tunnels. It screamed when it sensed Mutt's presence. It took off, scampering down the tunnel. Mutt watched in patience. The xenomorphs were smart when it came to survival and reproducing, but when it came to pure common knowledge, they could be the stupidest creatures on the planet. The alien ran over the remote bomb, not ever sensing it. The bomb beeped a warning before exploding. The explosion was just big enough to harm a living creature, but not enough to cause a cave in. The explosion ripped through the creature's body. Pieces of the alien hit the walls of the tunnel, its acidic blood began to hiss while it ate away at the wet, rocky surface.

Mutt made a gurgle-like growl. The sight of the dumb xeno exploding made him almost laugh. For some reason, it just looked kind of funny that way. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard more hisses echoing all around him. He heard another explosion. He looked towards the tunnel to his right. The torso of an alien flew out into view. It tried to crawl away, but then it was impaled by a stalactite that broke off of the ceiling because of the spray of acidic blood. Mutt cocked his head at the sight. His enemy's greatest defense became its downfall.

Just then, a third alien emerged from the far left tunnel. It screamed at the lone hunter. Mutt faced it, growling with confusion. Then he realized what had happened. The xenomorph was apparently somewhere high up in the tunnel, ahead of the remote-bomb. Mutt fully turned his body to face his opponent. The alien screeched and charged forward. Mutt reacted quickly. He swung his arm out and around, his wrist blades cut into the creatures neck. Mutt raised his left arm and landed his fist on the aliens hard forehead. The alien flew back screeching in pain. Lime green blood spilled out of the neck, hissing when it hit the cave floor. Mutt served the final blow. His wrist blades cut the aliens head nearly all the way off. Mutt growled with glee. The creature fell silent.

Mutt was about to turn and leave when he heard a noise from behind. He stopped and listened. The sound was faint, but it could be heard. It sounded like heavy breathing. Mutt noticed an opening farther back in the cave. It was dark, and slightly steamy. Just then, an object rose up, blocking Mutt's vision. Mutt purred in confusion, and he quickly switched to another vision. He gasped. There in front of him was what he was looking for. The bigger game. It was around eight feet tall. Large claws on its hands and feet. It had a long, spiny tail with a club-like stinger. Its head formed a small crown, and dreadlocks dangled from either side of its head. Its mouth was hidden by a set of mandibles with slime dripping from its jaws. A hybrid, a predalien. The ultimate xenomorph game, (besides queen xenos).

Mutt didn't have enough time to react. The hybrid roared ferociously and raised its claw and struck Mutt in the head. The force of the blow caused Mutt to spin around, landing on his stomach. He hit the ground with a loud thud. He sat up slowly. Arming his shoulder cannon, Mutt didn't take time to lock on his target, he wouldn't have had enough time. The gun immediately fired. Unfortunately, the hybrid had already experienced this attack, and therefore dodged the blast. The plasma bolt hit the rocky walls. The blast echoed loudly throughout the cave.

The hybrid screamed in rage, and swung its tail at Mutt. Mutt stepped aside just in time. The tail flew right past him, and he grabbed it behind the stinger. He growled as he tried to pull the hybrid to the floor, but it was much too strong for him. Annoyed, the hybrid swung its hips around, flinging Mutt off its end. Mutt was sent flying back to the ground. When he hit the floor of the cave, a rock was sent flying into the tunnel where there was an armed bomb. The rock flew past the bomb, causing it to beep. Mutt looked up and saw what was about to happen. He got up quickly and threw himself away from the explosion. The whole cave shook. Rock and water began to fall. The cave had taken enough stress. The ceiling was about to cave in. Mutt had to get out fast.

He got back up to his feet and ran through the tunnel in which he entered, smashing falling rock with his wrist blades as he ran. He only glanced back once to see if the alien decided to follow. It didn't. It just watched him. A pile of rock formed a small wall in between the two alien lifeforms. Only the drooling face of the hybrid was visible. Then a boulder fell in place, sealing off the hybrid on the other side. Mutt growled and continued on. When he reached the hole to the cave, he leaped up, landing in a crouched position on the edges of the opening to the cave. He didn't stop there. He stood and continued to run as if something were chasing him.

Mutt finally stopped and turned to look back at the cave. A slight mist was flowing from the hole. Inside, he knew that the hybrid was trapped. He didn't know if it was capable of getting out, but he didn't totally worry about it. Mutt purred with disappointment. He had hoped to earning his first hybrid alien skull, but unfortunately, he failed to even hurt the damn thing! Mutt lowered his head. It was his first time to ever cross paths with a predalien, but he didn't know if he would ever get the opportunity again. He lifted his head to look at the hole again. The sounds of rumbling had stopped, and the dust cleared. It seemed to be over, but Mutt had a feeling in his gut that that was only a simple test of his strength. The worst had yet to come. Mutt activated his cloak. He decided to stay a little longer on this planet, just to be sure if that hybrid did in fact survive and eventually found a way out. Even though he didn't really care, he didn't want the oomans to suffer the fate that would come to them if the xeno was still alive. Besides, it would also give him another opportunity to gain his trophy.

Mutt leaped back into the trees up high. He would have to settle down for awhile before he did any more fighting. That hybrid did give him a good beating, and next time, he intended to give the creature a taste of its own medicine. He would just have to wait.

. . .

Ayeka tapped her foot impatiently. She knew Sasami had gone out for a walk with Ryo-Ohki, but she had been gone for too long. Ryo-Ohki returned to the house before Sasami did, which was unusual since her sister was always with the furry cabbit. She finally saw her sister running along the path. Ryo-Ohki ran out to greet her.

"Sasami, where have you been? You had me worried!" Ayeka scolded.

"I'm sorry, Ayeka. It's just that it was so beautiful out today! Sorry if I was out too long."

"Um, Sasami?" Ayeka asked. Sasami looked up at her sister.

"Yes?"

"Did something happen while you were out there?"

"Huh?" Sasami tilted her head with confusion. "Why?"

"Because Ryo-Ohki came running back before you did. She was mewing like as if something was wrong," Ayeka explained. Sasami blinked and then shook her head.

"No, not really," Sasami answered. She slowly walked past Ayeka and picked up Ryo-Ohki. Once they were inside, Ayeka looked out towards the woods. She couldn't help but feel that something happened in those woods.

During that time, Tenchi was showing Ren around the Masaki Shrine. He introduced him to his grandpa, Katsuhito Masaki, and showed him the entrance to the cave where Ryoko was once sealed in, (though he left that part out).

"Hey, what time is it?" Ren asked.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I'm guessing around ten, maybe eleven," answered Tenchi. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, 'cause when it's about lunch time, I was wondering if we could go to town. I haven't really seen much of the streets yet." Ren replied.

"That sounds like fun! It's been awhile since we've last been to town. Let's go back to the house, and I'll ask everyone about the idea."

"Cool," Ren put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. The two friends headed back to the house. When they got there, Ryo-Ohki was in her child form, playing with Sasami. Ren stopped and looked at the unfamiliar face.

"Uh oh," Tenchi gasped.

"Mya! Mya!" Ryo-Ohki exclaimed.

"Um, hi there. Who are you?" Ren asked crouching down so that he was at eye level with her. Tenchi sighed.

"Well, I guess we should tell you what's really going on here," said Tenchi. Ryoko appeared through the wall. Ren's eyes grew wide.

"Whoa! How did you? What the?" Ren stood up quickly. "What are you?" Ryoko looked at him with an annoyed look.

"You mean who!" she corrected him. "I am ex-space-pirate Ryoko! Ha ha ha!" Ryoko laughed. Ren looked at Tenchi.

"Space...Pirate?"

"It's a long story," Tenchi explained. Tenchi told Ren about how he found Ryoko in the cave, and the coming of the Princesses Ayeka and Sasami. He told of the arrival of Mihoshi, and eventually her partner, Kiyone, and the greatest scientist in the universe, Washu. Ren simply nodded when Tenchi finished his story.

"Sounds like something from a science fiction T.V. show, or a cartoon," Ren finally said.

"So, you actually believe me?" Tenchi asked.

"Well, there is certainly too much proof for me not to believe," answered Ren. He looked up. "Oh, what about Minagi? Where did she come from? I didn't hear you mention her."

"What?" Minagi entered the room. She stopped when she saw Ren. "Uh," she tried to say something.

"Huh?" Ren looked at her.

"Well, I'll gather the others to discuss your idea," Tenchi said getting up. "Be right back." He left the room. Now it was only Ren, Ryoko, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, and Minagi. Ren looked over at Sasami. He sat down and next to her and looked at Ryo-Ohki.

"So, Ryo-Ohki can become a humanoid girl?" he asked.

"Yep! Isn't she cute? Show him your trick, Ryo-Ohki!"

"Mya!" the child mewed. Ryo-Ohki showed Ren her little performance. When she finished, Ren smiled and patted her head.

"That was cool, little Ryo-Ohki! Nice performance!" he congratulated her. The cabbit girl mewed a soft coo of appreciation. Ren looked back over at Minagi. She was still standing there frozen. Ren patted the empty place next to him on the couch.

"Uh?" Minagi looked at him shyly.

"Come, sit. I won't bite." Ren beckoned. Minagi stared at him, but didn't move. She finally turned and retreated into the kitchen. "Huh? What did I do?" Sasami looked towards the kitchen.

"I'll go see what's wrong with her. You stay and watch Ryo-Ohki." Sasami got up and walked towards the kitchen. When she entered, she saw Minagi leaning over the sink. "Hey, what's wrong, Minagi?" Minagi jumped, but then saw that it was only Sasami.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," she quickly said.

"Are you sure? 'Cause it looks like you are afraid of Ren." Minagi's eyes grew wide.

"What're you saying? Of course I'm not!"

"Minagi! Are you blushing?" Sasami asked. Suddenly, her face lit up. "Oh! I see!"

"What? What?" Minagi asked in a frantic manner.

"You like Ren!"

"What?" Minagi gasped. "I do not!"

"Really?" Sasami asked. She gave Minagi a cute smile. Minagi sighed.

"Well...Maybe just a little," she whispered.

"I knew it! You're in love with Ren!" Sasami cried. Minagi waved her hands in Sasami's face.

"Shh! Shh! Not so loud! Please don't tell anyone else!" Minagi begged. Sasami smiled.

"Don't worry! Your secret is safe with me!" Sasami promised. Minagi looked relieved. "So, when are you gonna tell him?"

"Huh? Who?" Minagi looked at Sasami confused.

"Ren. When are you gonna tell him that you like him?"

"What? I can't do that!"

"Why not? 'Cause if you don't then you'll never know if he likes you back," said Sasami. Minagi looked away. She did make a point, but Minagi was too shy around Ren. "Maybe, you can start with baby steps. First you need to get used to being in the same room with him." Minagi looked up at Sasami. Perhaps she was right. She would have to confront him eventually. She couldn't stay in the same house and avoid him at the same time.


	7. Chapter 6: No Need for Hunting

Chapter 6: No Need for Hunting

The trees were quiet. A slight breeze blew through the leaves. Everything was normal except for one minor detail. An invisible hunter sat perched on a tree branch. He was relaxed and silent. He suddenly purred with frustration. How could he be so stupid? Those xenos didn't just come from nowhere. They needed hosts. He had to find the unfortunate oomans who fell victim to the slimy beasts.

Mutt stood up on his branch and made a quick scan of what he could see. Then he leaped down to the ground. He had to find the bodies, and get rid of them. Mutt started to roam about, searching for the hosts. He switched to his special vision he used to trace the alien residue. It would take him awhile, but he had to find the bodies, before any other oomans did.

. . .

Back in Tokyo, Tenchi and the others were exploring the streets. Tenchi lead Ren around, showing him what there was to see. Tagging along with them was Ayeka, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, and Minagi. Ryoko, Washu, Kiyone, and Mihoshi were elsewhere. They were all allowed to window shop, and then they were to meet at a certain restaurant at a certain time. Back at the house, they all decided to have dinner instead of lunch in Tokyo.

"So, what do you think of Tokyo?" Tenchi asked his friend.

"It's awesome. It's like Japan's version of New York City." Ren answered. He suddenly stopped, looking past Tenchi. Tenchi turned around to see what he was looking at. It was a Japanese art store.

"You wanna go there? See some of the native art?" Tenchi asked. Ren nodded.

"It looks interesting," he replied. The group headed inside. Ren awed at the many different art works. "Interesting." The group split up as they walked about the gallery. Ayeka went with Tenchi, while Sasami and Minagi went with Ren. Minagi followed behind with her hands folded. She didn't look up. She felt someone nudge her. It was Sasami. Minagi looked down at her.

"What?" she quietly asked her. Sasami smiled, glancing in Ren's direction. Minagi got the message and shook her head. "No! I can't!"

"Stop being so shy! Here, I'll give you two some privacy," Sasami whispered. Then she shoved Minagi and ducked behind a sculpture. Minagi stumbled into Ren.

"Oof! Huh? Oh, Minagi," Ren said rubbing his head. "You okay? Did you almost fall there?" Minagi blushed. Ren looked around. "Hey, where did Sasami go?" Minagi looked in Sasami's direction. Sasami glared at her and shook her head. Minagi looked back around at Ren.

"Um, Ren?" she quietly asked. Ren looked at her.

"Huh? You say something?"

"Um..." Minagi pressed her fingers together. She felt uneasy. It felt like as if there were ten butterflies in her stomach. "Um...I, uh..." She blushed.

"What is it?" asked Ren. Minagi looked up at him.

"Well, I..."

"Ah-ha! There they are!"

"Huh?" both Minagi and Ren said together. Standing before them was Washu, Kiyone, and Mihoshi.

"I thought I'd find you here!" Washu said grinning. "So what are you two kids doing?"

"Just, looking at the art," Ren replied. Minagi was silent. Sasami stepped out with Ryo-Ohki.

"What're you guys doing here?" Sasami asked.

"Oh, we're here to tell you that we're about to head off to eat. Okay? So let's go," answered Washu.

"Oh boy! I'm starving!" Mihoshi chimed in.

"You are always starving," sighed her partner Kiyone.

"So, shall we go then?" said Ren.

"Great!" Washu grinned.

. . .

It was getting dark, but that wouldn't stop Mutt from finding what he was looking for. He switched to his heat vision. He took a quick look around before switching back to his special alien vision. He jumped down to a lower branch of the tree he was in. He suddenly spotted something. Zooming in, he saw two facehuggers. They appeared to be dead. He found the dead hosts. Mutt purred with satisfaction. He jumped down to the ground and ran over to the bodies. Sure enough, they were dead. Mutt pulled a little container with a glowing blue fluid. He opened the the top and poured some of the fluid on the first facehugger and its host. The bodies began to instantly disintegrate. Mutt looked over at the other two bodies. He did the same to them as well. He closed the container and replaced it back on his belt. He stood up and looked around. That was two, but now he needed to find the third one. He saw a trail of alien residue. Mutt spotted the last one. He made his way towards it.

Meanwhile, there were two hunters slowly moving throughout the trees. One was short, and the other was tall. They both carried hunting rifles.

"Hey, it's getting late. Can't we go back?" the tall hunter said.

"No, not until we get that escaped wolf!" the short hunter replied. They suddenly heard a sound. "Wait, shh!" He motioned for the other to get down.

"What?"

"I think it's the wolf. He's near by," the hunter whispered.

"But then why do we have to get down?"

"Do you want to scare it away?"

"No."

"Then get down, and stay quiet!"

The two men crouched down behind a tree. The shorter one peered out from behind the tree. It was dark out ahead of him. He couldn't see anything. As he looked out for the wolf, the taller hunter sat behind him waiting. He suddenly heard a noise that didn't sound like anything he had ever heard before. It was a strange growling sound. He slowly turned his head and silently gasped. There was something in the darkness, about a hundred meters away from where they were. It appeared to stand about seven to eight feet tall, and it had a humanoid form. It was growling in a low purr. The man watched in silence as the creature crouched down. It seemed to be looking at something. It pulled a little bottle from its belt and poured a strange blue liquid that glowed on the ground. There was a soft sizzling noise. The man tapped his friend on the shoulder. The short hunter turned to his friend annoyed.

"What?" he asked out loud, and then he saw what his companion was looking at. He tried to stay quiet and hide, but it was too late. The creature suddenly twisted its head around, looking at them. It growled with anger.

"Shit! Run!" the taller man said. The two hunters immediately got up and started to run in the opposite direction. The creature stood up quickly and suddenly disappeared. A pair of yellow eyes flashed for a brief second where the creature was once visible. It took off after them.

"Run! Run! Don't look back!" the tall hunter shouted in fear. He ran faster than his partner, who was struggling to keep up with him.

"Hey! Wait!" He suddenly tripped. "Ah! Oof!" He hit the ground hard. "Hey! Hey, man! Wait for me!" he screamed. His friend stopped and looked back for a second, but the sound of an angry cackle echoing through the trees made him change his mind.

"Shit!" He turned and started to run. When it happened, it seemed to happen in slow motion. The short hunter watched with terror when a wavy shape landed in front of his partner. There was the sound of metal, and in a split second he lurched back into the air. He made a gagging sound as blood spewed out over his lips. The other man could make out something coming out of the dead man's back.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" The shorter hunter began to freak out as he scrambled to his feet. He grabbed his dropped gun and ran off. He ran for a short distance when he heard something that made him stop. "What?" He looked around, frantic. He saw nothing. Then he heard it again.

"Wour...ew...ike...urk...arrout..."

"What the?" He couldn't make it out. It sounded like someone else was there in the darkness. He heard it again, but a little more clear this time.

"Wourd...yew...rike...ah...garrot?"

The hunter looked around, sweat ran down his forehead. He held his gun, ready to shoot. He heard the same phrase repeat itself over, and over. It was getting clearer every time. It began to scare the man to death. It was creepy. It was starting to sound like a little girl. He finally could make out what it was saying.

"Would...you...like...a...carrot?"

"What the hell?" the man wondered out loud. He looked around. Then he heard a new sound. A low growling sound.

"Purr..."

He looked around until he thought he saw something. He squinted his eyes. A pair of yellow eyes flashed in the trees ahead of him. His eyes grew wide. Three little red dots appeared on him. He raised his gun, and pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun echoed through the woods. The gun jolted back in his grip. There was a loud, echoing splash of energy. A blue, hazy bolt of light exploded near by where the eyes were once seen.

"Ahhh!" the man screamed in horrific pain as the blast ripped through his flesh and bone. His right arm fell from his bicep. It hit the leaf covered ground, still holding the rifle. The man continued to scream in pain as the smell of scorched flesh met his nose. He spun around, looking for the creature. He was afraid for his life. The sound of a growling rumble echoed through the still air. There was a blurry object running in his direction. The hunter bent over, grabbed the rifle by the stock. The dismembered arm came loose and fell off the gun. The hunter held the rifle like a bat. He suddenly heard a sound of sharpened metal ejecting. He looked down. The blurry figure was coming towards him. He could see twin blades reflecting the soft moon light. In one last final effort, he raised the gun over his head, ready to defend himself. He was about to swing at the air, but the invisible creature was quicker. It stopped the blow by grabbing the man's wrist, and then thrust its blades into the his stomach. The man tossed his head back and howled a blood curdling scream as he was lifted up off his feet. The twin blades went through his stomach, and out his back. Blood squirted everywhere. The echoes of his screams could have been heard from miles away, but there was no one there to witness such events. Then all was silent.

. . .

"Ah, Ryoko! Get off me!" Tenchi begged, but Ryoko only laughed and clung onto him while fighting off Ayeka with her free arm. The others simply followed along, know that it was best not to interfere with the quarrel. At the back of the pack, Ren and Minagi walked slowly, side by side. They didn't exchange any words. Minagi would only look at Ren, and then back at the ground.

"So, did you enjoy your dinner, Minagi?" Ren finally asked, breaking the silence. Minagi lifted her head.

"Hmm?"

Your dinner, how was it?" Ren repeated the question.

"Oh, it was...uh...good," Minagi answered.

"Ah, okay. Good. I enjoyed it too," Ren replied.

They all finally arrived at the house. Tenchi opened the door and flicked on the light. As soon as the light came on, something ducked behind a wall.

"Huh?" Tenchi scratched his head.

"What? What is it, Tenchi?" Sasami asked tugging on his arm.

"I don't know," Tenchi said with wonder. He and the others stepped inside. Right after Ren and Minagi entered the house, there was a sharp, squeaky noise.

"Huh? What was that?" Ryoko asked.

"I don't know, it wasn't Ryo-Ohki," Sasami said holding the cabbit. Ryo-Ohki sniffed the air and suddenly hissed.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked. The noise was heard again.

"Sounds like a mouse," Mihoshi suggested.

"Oh great, that's all we need," sighed Kiyone. The sudden noise of a clang echoed in the house, making the girls jump. There was more squeaking.

"The kitchen!" Sasami exclaimed. She took off running towards the sound.

"Wait! Sasami, don't!" Ayeka hurried after her. The rest of the group followed. When they entered the kitchen, they all saw a pot over turned on the floor. It was still rocking. There was the sound of scampering.

"Split up. Let's look for it," Tenchi suggested. Half of the group ventured off into the other room. The rest stayed in the kitchen. They listened for the sound, but they didn't hear it again. It was at least a good five minutes, and nothing turned up. Kiyone stood up from looking through the cabinets under the sink. She sighed.

"Nothing's here," she said.

"Maybe, but we all heard it," Washu reminded Kiyone.

"Yeah, that's true," Kiyone closed her eyes and sighed. Suddenly, something leaped down from the ceiling and jumped onto Kiyone. Kiyone screamed. Everyone came running into the kitchen to see what was going on. They all gasped. Kiyone was down on the ground, leaning up against the counter. She had her hands up to her face. She was holding some sort of creature off her face. It had boney, finger-like digits, and a long tail that wrapped around her neck. It clawed at her face in a frantic manner. It was determined to attach itself to her.

"What the? Kiyone!" Mihoshi cried.

"Help me, dammit!" Kiyone snapped. The creature was now sticking something that looked like a tongue out of its body. It was trying to force it down into Kiyone's mouth. Tenchi rushed forward, grabbing it with both hands. He pulled, but the the creature tightened its grip with its tail around Kiyone's neck. Kiyone began to choke.

"Someone, help!" Tenchi yelled. Ren rushed in to help. He grabbed the little beast with both hands by the tail. He started to pull and unwrap the tail.

"C-C-Can't...B-Breath!" Kiyone sputtered. Ren pulled harder, and the tail began to come loose. Minagi watched, her hands were folded under her chin.

"Hurry, when you manage to get that thing off, throw it over there!" Tenchi said, looking over to his right. Ren finally began to unwrap the tail. When he got it off. Tenchi immediately threw it away from them. The creature hit the ground and began to flail its little arms about, struggling to get itself turned over. When it finally did, it faced the three youths. It squeaked, charging forward. It suddenly stopped, running into an invisible force field.

"Huh?" the three youths looked with surprise. Washu stepped in.

"I put a temporary force field around it," she said. She looked at Minagi. "Ryoko, go into my lab and get me one of those containers." Minagi blinked.

"But...I'm Minagi," Minagi said pointing to herself.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, then can you go get it?" Washu asked. "You remember where they were, right?"

"Right," Minagi said nodding her head.

"How do you know?" Ryoko asked.

"Washu gave me a tour of her lab the other day," Minagi answered. She then turned and left. Ren stood and helped Kiyone up.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kiyone demanded.

"Beats me! I've never seen anything like it," Washu replied. "And by the way, you've got some scratches on your face." Kiyone reached up and felt her cheeks. There were small scratched areas on her skin. She looked at the little insect creature with disgust.

"Can you tell me anything about this thing?" she asked. "Ew, my face feels slimy!" Kiyone touched her skin on her nose. A sticky residue stuck to her fingers.

"No, sorry. It's moving around to much. I can't run a decent scan on it," Washu said shaking her head. The creature was continuously trying to spring out towards them, but every time, it ran into the invisible force field. Minagi returned holding a large, transparent container. She handed it to the scientist.

"Here you go," she said stepping back. She bumped into Ren. "Eep!" Minagi turned and saw Ren's face. She turned a bright red.

"Careful there," Ren said slightly smiling. Minagi didn't answer. She only looked into his eyes. Sasami covered her mouth and silently giggled.

"Okay, come here you," Washu beckoned the little creature. It squeaked at her and made an attempt to leap onto her face. Right before it reached her, Washu held the container in its path. The creature flew right into the trap, and Washu quickly closed the container. "Gotcha!" She held the container up to her face and examined the little monster. It squirmed around, knocking into the sides of its prison. Washu pressed a button on the lid of the container, and a clear fluid suddenly filled it up. The creature was now floating, motionless.

"Is...Is it dead?" Ayeka asked. Washu looked at her and smiled.

"Oh yeah, sure it's dead. Wanna see?" She held the container up to Ayeka's face. Ayeka leaned in to examine it. The creature suddenly forced itself up against it glass, its tongue-like tube slithered out. Ayeka gasped and jumped back.

"You did that on purpose!" Ayeka bellowed. Washu laughed in a wicked manner, and then turned to leave.

"I'm gonna take this thing to my lab and run some tests. In the meantime, behave yourself, Ryoko!" Washu grinned. Ryoko flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Gee! What did I do?" Ryoko demanded.

"What? I can't act like a mother around you?"

"Sorry, _Mom_!" Ryoko said loudly with sarcasm. She looked at Minagi. She was still in a trance with Ren, who was now looking a little nervous. "What about her?" Ryoko whined.

"Oh, her? Her I can trust!" Washu laughed a maniac laugh and disappeared into her lab. Ryoko glared at her clone sister.

"Hey! Sis!" she huffed.

"Ah! I'm not doing anything!" Minagi suddenly jumped, waving her arms around. Sasami laughed and Ren relaxed.

"You okay there?" Tenchi asked Kiyone.

"I'll manage," she sighed.


	8. Chapter 7: No Need for Trophies

Chapter 7: No Need for Trophies

It was late morning. Everyone was waiting for the greatest scientist in the universe to reappear with any news about their new guest. Ryoko rested on the rafter she usually hung out on. Sasami had dozed off on the couch with Ryo-Ohki. The cabbit's chin rested on her lap. Ayeka was sitting next to her sister. Her eyes fluttered. Sleep was taking over. She finally gave in and was asleep. They had been up all night, waiting. Mihoshi was asleep all last night, and was still soundly asleep. Kiyone on the other hand was up and alert. After her experience, she didn't feel very safe whenever she closed her eyes. She still had some small scratches from her encounter with the little devil.

Minagi opened the door to Ryoko's bedroom. She yawned and stretched.

"Did I miss breakfast?" she wondered to herself. She walked down the steps and saw all the others asleep. "Did I?" She suddenly noticed that a person wasn't present. She tip-toed over to Sasami and touched her shoulder lightly. "Sasami? Hey, Sasami," she whispered into her ear. Sasami's eyes opened slowly.

"Huh? Oh, morning, Minagi," she said sleepily. She attempted to smile.

"Hey, where's...Uh...Ren?" Minagi asked. Sasami brightened up.

"Oh, he's out there," she said pointing towards the sliding glass door. Minagi followed her finger and then gasped. She saw Ren, sitting on the deck. He didn't seem to be moving much. Minagi stared at his back for awhile. Sasami noticed this. "Go talk to him."

"What? I don't know if I can," Minagi whined.

"Why not?"

"I'm too shy."

"Oh, come on, Minagi! Be strong! You can handle it!" Sasami encouraged. Minagi stared at her for a minute. She then finally nodded and walked towards the glass door. She slowly opened it, walked through, and closed it again.

"Here I go," she thought to herself. She quietly walked up to him. He didn't notice her being there. She saw him holding something. It was a sketch pad. He was drawing something. She looked a little closer. It looked like a person. "Whoa," she thought out loud. She didn't even realize what had just happened. Ren stopped moving his pencil.

"Huh?" He turned his head to face Minagi, who suddenly turned red. "How long have you been there?" Ren asked. Minagi straightened up.

"Um...Uh..." She pressed her fingers together.

"It's okay. I don't mind," Ren said smiling. He patted the spot next to him. "Have a seat." Minagi looked at him without moving her head. She finally got the nerve and sat down next to him. "So, what do you think?" Ren asked holding up his sketchbook. Minagi glanced at it. He was drawing a woman. She had a nimble figure, and long, spiky hair.

"Is...Is that Ryoko?" she asked shyly. Ren didn't answer. Instead, he set the pad back down on his lap and continued to draw. Minagi looked away. So that's it, he likes Ryoko, not her.

"It isn't finished," Ren finally said. Minagi looked at him confused. She noticed him glancing at her every now and then. It made her blush. He held up the pad again. "And it's a good thing you came out here." Minagi gasped. She saw a picture of what looked like Ryoko, but it wasn't Ryoko. There were two small crescent shaped marks on the cheeks. "I needed to see exactly how to draw your cheeks."

"It...It's...It's me...?" Minagi said confused. She looked up at Ren. "But why me?" Ren grinned, folding the pad up in his lap.

"Well, 'cause I find you to be the most interesting of all the girls here," Ren answered. "You may not be like your sister, Ryoko, but that isn't a bad thing. You're so quiet, and polite. You always think of others before yourself, and no matter how strange your sister can be, you always stick up for her. You support her. I like that."

Minagi looked at Ren with small tears in her eyes. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. It made her feel all warm inside. The feeling of butterflies was still there, but it wasn't as strong as before. She had finally passed the first step. She felt relieved.

Inside, Sasami watched with large eyes. She felt happy for the misunderstood space-pirate. She sighed with relief. Up on the rafter, Ryoko opened her eyes. She looked down at the girls on the couch. She suddenly got a mischievous idea. She vanished, and then reappeared behind the still sleeping Ayeka. Quietly, and slowly, Ryoko placed her hands together and mimicked the movement of the creature they had captured. She made it feel like as if the creature was crawling up Ayeka's back. The princess stirred, but didn't wake up. Ryoko smirked, and then slowly allowed her tail-like belt to wrap around Ayeka's neck. The princess finally opened her eyes a little. She remembered seeing what the strange life-form did to Kiyone, and suddenly jumped up screaming.

"Ah! Get it off me! Get it off me! It has come after me!" Ayeka swung her arms around. She suddenly stopped at the sound of Ryoko's familiar laughter. She glared at her, now realizing what had just happened. "You monster! That wasn't funny!" Ryoko looked at her, pretending to be hurt.

"What? Me, a monster? Kiyone, do you think I'm a monster?" Ryoko said smiling. Kiyone looked her way.

"Well, you can be at times," she answered. Ryoko placed her hands together again.

"Tell me, does a monster do this?" Ryoko giggled. She wriggled her fingers at Kiyone, making her jump back.

"No! Please don't! I've had my share of monsters!" Kiyone jumping back made Mihoshi wake up.

"Huh? No, of course I'm a Galaxy Police Officer. You're under arrest," she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Who's under arrest?" Washu had finally appeared.

"Oh, good! So? What did you learn?" Sasami asked. Washu looked at her, and then at Minagi and Ren who had just entered the room.

"All of you, come. I have something to show you."

. . .

Mutt sat on the branch of a large tree. He had made it a temporary home, a sort of camp site. The woods were quiet. Mutt admired the quiet beauty of the wooded area he was in. After awhile, he remembered his newly claimed find. He reached around on his back and untied the line that was wrapped around his torso. When he brought his arms back to view, he was holding a bloody skull, still attached to the spinal column. It was dripping with blood, and it still had some bits of meat and tissue on it. Mutt placed the bloody mess in front of him, and then reached back around to retrieve his pack unit. He set it down and deactivated its lock. The piece of tech opened on its own, revealing small gadgets and tools. Mutt reached in and picked up one particular gadget. He pulled a trigger back and aimed the gadget at the trophy. It sprayed a smokey gas that would cause any tissue still attached to the bone to fall off. Once this was done, Mutt folded the tool back up, and replaced it back in its compartment. Next, he grabbed a tool which resembled an electronic shoe shiner. He switched it on, and a little circular brush on one end began to rotate. He pressed another button, and the gadget sprayed a liquid on the skull. He then proceeded to cleaning, and polishing the skull and spinal column.

After he finished, he put his tool away, and closed his pack unit. He attached it back in its place on his back. The cleaning process was over. He looked at his newly cleaned trophy, and picked it up. He pulled the spine out of the hole on the underside of the human skull. He set that down, and then gazed at the ooman skull he had collected. He looked it over, making sure that there were no cracks or holes other than the natural one left by the spine. Even if it had any marks, he would still keep it, but having one with no flaws was even better. He was lucky that it still had its bottom jaw, and all of its teeth were still in place. Mutt purred with delight, and then turned his torso around to find his net bag. When he did, he opened it and placed the skull in the bag. It was his first trophy of the hunt, and he hoped to have many more soon. He hoped to have a xenomorph skull, or even better, the hybrid's skull by the end of his trip. He chuckled at the thought of returning home and showing off the hybrid skull to his fellow clan mates. He also hoped that his clan's elder's daughter would be there to see his trophy.

Mutt purred at the thought of the female yautja. Normally, the _lou-dte kale_* where much larger than the males, but in her case, she was naturally shorter than most lou-dte kale. Mutt pictured her in his mind; small, nimble, and quick. She had longer dreads than all the others, like most of the lou-dte kale at home. Her name was Yeyin-jadhi, but she was known as Jade. She was always the curious type, and being the elder's daughter, was always tagging along with him. The other clan mates would always be whooping and hollering whenever she came by, and she would always ignore them. There were only a few whom she really payed attention to. Ones like her _mei'hswei_*. He was a newbie, a jehdin*, an un-blooded warrior. Another particular hunter she took interest in was Nrak'ja. He was the quietest of them all. Mutt had never heard him speak a word. He never even used their hunting calls. Some even thought he was mute. What made him unique though was his fighting technique. He performed like an ancient samurai, using only blades. No guns of any kind. His bio-helmet didn't even have a laser guide. Nrak'ja didn't seem to mind Jade's presence. Jade took a real interest in Mutt when he first became a member of the clan. She acted different around him, always challenging him, hitting him, or poking fun at him. Mutt didn't mind this at all because she always did it in a playful manner.

Mutt sat up and stretched. He looked around and then camouflaged his branch with tree limbs. He then stood up and activated his cloak. Purring, he took one last look around before jumping over to the next tree. He would make another sweep of the woods in case there were any xenos still left out there. He hoped that the hybrid was still alive so that he could settle the score, and collect his trophy.

. . .

"So, what is it?" Mihoshi asked. Washu smiled.

"To tell you guys the truth, I don't know," the genius scientist answered. Everyone groaned. "But, I did learn something from it!" she continued.

"What? What did you learn?" Tenchi asked.

"Well, for starters, I've never seen anything like it before," Washu said rubbing her chin. "And no, I did not break the needles off those syringes." She glanced in Ryoko's direction. Ryoko made a face.

"Sorry if I ever asked! Now what did you do to them?" Ryoko asked impatiently.

"Well, every time I tried to take a blood sample I would stick the needle in, but then the dang thing would just come loose, and the needle would be gone. For good!" They all blinked. "That's when I began to realize that this creature has an amazing, yet deadly defense mechanism. For blood, this thing has concentrated acid." Everyone in the room gasped.

"Y-You mean, this animal here...has acid for blood?" Ayeka gulped.

"That's what I just said," Washu said annoyed.

"Why was it attacking me?" Kiyone asked. Washu faced her.

"I was just getting to that! This is an infant."

"Awww! So it's a baby!" Mihoshi said cheerfully, clasping her hands together.

"Awww! No way!" Sasami clasped her hands together as well.

"That is one ugly baby," Ren said staring at it. Minagi nodded in agreement.

"So what was that thing it was trying to force down my throat?" Kiyone demanded.

"Um, Kiyone? The way you said that didn't sound right," Ren pointed out. Kiyone lowered her head with embarrassment.

"That thing was a tube it would use to plant an embryo inside of her body," Washu continued. Kiyone's head shot up.

"You...You mean that that thing was trying to, to...M-Mate with me?" Kiyone shrieked with disgust, pointing at the creamy colored alien.

"Awww! How sweet! It's in love with you, Kiyone!" Mihoshi said with excitement.

"You idiot! Shut up!" Kiyone demanded. She placed a hand over Mihoshi's mouth. Mihoshi looked surprised. Ayeka looked at the alien behind the glass. She leaned in a little closer. It suddenly slammed against the glass barrier, its tube was wriggling around. Ayeka jumped back and screamed.

"Looks to me like love at first sight! Maybe you should let it make out with you, Princess," Ryoko teased. Ayeka glared at her.

"Shut up! You cruel, miserable woman!" Ayeka yelled.

"But why the mouth? I thought it would have to do it down there," Ryoko said while pointing down between her legs. Ayeka gasped and covered Sasami's eyes. "Besides, if you look at it in a certain way, it kinda even looks like a-"

"Ryoko! Enough of that kind of talk!" Tenchi cut her off. Ryoko gave a devious laugh.

"Oh? What's the matter, Tenchi?" Ryoko flew over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's not like as if we aren't going to be _doing_ that kinda stuff soon." Ryoko started to place a hand below his belt. "Right, Tenchi?" Ryoko said smiling.

"Gah!" Tenchi jumped at the sudden feeling of her hand's movement. Ren and Minagi stared in shock. Kiyone and Washu sighed. Mihoshi blinked.

"Huh?" Mihoshi put a finger on her chin and looked up. "I don't get it."

"Come on, Dear! Honestly!" Washu scolded. "Didn't mommy teach you about when to do that? 'Cause now's not the time!"

"You never taught me anything!" Ryoko shot back.

"Is your sis always like this?" Ren whispered to Minagi.

"I dunno, I haven't known her _that_ long, you know," Minagi whispered back. "But I do know that she loves Tenchi."

"Wow, Tenchi's lucky. Why won't he accept it?" Ren asked.

"Again, I dunno."

"Are we done here?" Ayeka asked annoyed.

"For now, yes," Washu replied. "But you may be back. I'm not fully done here."

"Good! Let's go, Sasami!" Ayeka began to lead Sasami out of the room. As she passed Ryoko, she grabbed her by the ear, dragging her along.

"Ow! Ow! Let go of me!" Ryoko snapped. Ayeka ignored her.

"Well, okay then. I'm gonna leave too," said Ren. He turned and began to walk away. Minagi quickly turned and followed him.

"W-wait for me!" she called after him.

"So..." Mihoshi looked at the alien in the jar. "What is this thing again?" Washu palmed herself in the forehead. Kiyone grabbed Mihoshi from behind and started to drag her off.

"S-sorry about this," she apologized. Washu nodded.

"Don't worry. I know how frustrating it can be," Washu replied.

. . .

One hour, one full hour. Mutt rested in a tree. He had been roaming throughout the woods, searching for any signs of xenomorph activity, and found none. Mutt felt disappointed. He was about to head back for his tree home when a noise caught his attention. He paused. It sounded like...oomans. Mutt immediately activated his cloak and moved towards the sound. He approached what looked like a gap in the trees. It was a road. Mutt landed on a branch and examined the scene. There were a bunch of oomans running about. Mutt identified cars that dotted the sides of the road. Lights were flashing. He spotted a larger vehicle in the middle of the road. It appeared to be over turned on its side. Mutt was startled by the sound of chopping wind from above. He looked up and saw what the oomans called a "chopper". It was hovering above the area.

Mutt looked back down and purred to himself. What was going on here? He zoomed in on some of the oomans and tried to make out what they were saying. He could only catch hints of words which he translated using his bio helmet. It didn't make any since to him. Mutt purred with confusion, and then with question. He switched over to his alien vision. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. He felt excitement building up in his chest. Traces of alien saliva and residue were present. A xeno was still alive and well. Was it the hybrid? Perhaps is was. Mutt clinched his fists with excitement. He was going to leave before any ooman might notice his presence, but he decided to stick around for a little longer in case the xeno, or xenos, showed up.

After a few minutes, something did show up, but it wasn't any xenos. It was a convoy of vehicles. A bunch of oomans scrambled out. A few were carrying large equipment, and some were seemingly directing the ones with the equipment. What was going on? Mutt watched in silence as the larger oomans with the strange devices stood in front of the smaller ones. Some of the small oomans appeared to be feminine. The oomans with the gadgets would then aim their devices directly at the smaller oomans. Were those things some kind of weapons? Was it an execution? Mutt watched, waiting for what would happen. Nothing did. No gun fire, no blood shed, no violence.

Mutt sat back and purred. He didn't know what was going on. Just then, he noticed the oomans began to form groups. A few of the oomans who just arrived followed. One large group went off the road into the woods across from where Mutt rested. Mutt sat up. The other group was coming towards the woods on his side. If they discovered him, then it would be a major problem. He slowly crouched down on his branch. He watched them pass underneath him. The oomans spread apart, but kept close while walking amongst the trees. He waited until they were at a distance before leaping from his perch. He decided to get ahead of them. If they found any xenos, or if the xenos found them, he would have to take action.

*lou-dte kale – child maker (female)

*mei'hswei – brother

*jehdin – un-blooded warrior (it has two meanings)


	9. Chapter 8: No Need for Murder

Chapter 8: No Need for Murder

"Let's try over there."

"Alright."

Two cops from the search party had split off, and were looking around a large rock formation. They looked for any signs of the missing persons. One of them stopped to rest for a minute. He pulled a water canteen from his pocket and opened it. He raised it above his mouth. Only a few drops of water dribbled out. He looked at the canteen with disappointment. Just then, he heard a noise that caught his attention. It sounded like birds. He forgot about the water and turned around towards the noise. He heard it again. It was coming from behind a group of trees. He walked towards it. As he started to move around the trunks, he heard a new noise that sounded like a distant purr. He paused for a moment, but then continued to move around the trees. The sound of flies could be heard, and the smell of dead meat filled his nostrils. The cop gulped before pushing some tall bushes aside. As soon as he did, birds flew in all directions in a panic. The cop gasped when he saw what the smell was coming from.

"Gah!" His blood pumped twice as fast as he quickly turned around to run. He tripped and almost fell. Stumbling, he leaned against the tree. His partner stood there ahead of him.

"What? What is it?" The cop walked around to see what made his partner jump. He stopped and looked upon the scene with horrified eyes. Before him he saw a mangled body. It was missing an arm, and it seemed to have no head. Blood caked it from the shoulders down. Flies buzzed everywhere. A drop of blood dripped onto the cop's boot. He looked down to look at the blood. Another drop made him slowly look up. His jaw dropped. About thirty feet up, hanging by the feet, was a body. It was completely stripped of its skin. Blood dripped from every inch of the mass.

The cop immediately turned around and gagged. He threw up. His partner, who had just recovered from such events, joined him after seeing the skinned corpse.

. . .

"Uh! I'm so bored!" Ryoko whined. She crashed on the couch and leaned her head back. She could see Ren, Minagi and Sasami sitting at the eating table. Sasami rested her chin on her folded arms on the table. Minagi was simply watching Ren as he was drawing. Ryoko rolled her eyes and lifted her head up. She picked up the remote. "Let's see what's on T.V." She switched it on and began to flick through the channels. Kiyone sat down on the other side of the couch.

"So, what's on?" she asked.

"I dunno," Ryoko answered without looking at her. She suddenly came to a channel that was playing a movie. She stopped on that channel and lowered her arm. "What's this?"

"Huh?" Kiyone looked at the screen. It was a science fiction film. She saw two alien creatures fighting each other. One attacked like an animal. The other, however, fought using a staff of some sort.

"Hmmm, this looks interesting," Ryoko said crossing one of her legs.

"But, what is it?" Kiyone wondered out loud.

"It's _PVH_."

"Huh?" both Kiyone and Ryoko said looking around. It was Ren. He had stopped drawing and was looking at the television screen.

"What's..._that_?" Ryoko asked him.

"A film from America, _Prey versus Hunter_. It's about these two alien species who fight each other, and these humans get caught in the middle of it all."

"Ah," Kiyone nodded. "So, who's who?"

"Well, the humanoid alien is the hunter, and the one with the tail is the prey." Ren answered her. At that moment, the hunter pulled a gun out and blasted a hole through the prey's neck. The alien's head popped off with a spray of blue blood. "Awesome."

"Looks scary," said Minagi.

"It's supposed to be, but I've seen so many of those films that I only like them 'cause they're fun. They don't scare me anymore." Ren explained to the space girl. He started to draw again. Minagi nodded and then looked down at his work in progress. She saw multiple stick figures. Some were shorter than others. Ren was starting to draw a body structure over the lightly drawn figures. Sasami looked at the sketch pad. Ryo-Ohki suddenly jumped onto her head and mewed.

"He's drawing something, Ryo-Ohki. Look, see?" Sasami pointed to the paper. Ryo-Ohki mewed to let her know that she understood.

"Whoa! Hey! What the hell?" Ryoko said frustrated. "What's the big idea? They're interrupting my movie!" Ren and the others looked up to see that a news station had taken over the screen.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special report," the man on the screen said. "Earlier today, a public bus was discovered on the highway, not far from the local Masaki Shrine." Everyone immediately gathered around the couch to listen in on the report. "The bus was found in the middle of the road on its side, the passengers, and driver are currently missing."

"Whoa," Kiyone gasped.

"The local police have started to conduct a search for the missing persons. So far, no traces of the missing persons have been found. Some of the news stations who arrived on the scene minutes later have started to help the police. Even some citizens have joined the search. As soon as we get more information on this matter, we will let you know." Everyone stared at the screen in silence.

"Well ya don't say," Ryoko said breaking the silence.

"What a minute, we have just received word from our reporter who's on the scene. Akiko?" The news man looked to a screen in the studio with a young woman's image. It suddenly filled the entire screen.

"Thanks, Hiroki. I'm standing here at the scene of the overturned bus. Behind me are rescue vehicles, police units, news vans, and now an ambulance. You are probably asking if we have found any of the missing personnel. Well, we didn't. Instead, it's a possible murder."

"Huh?" everyone in the room gasped.

"Two police officers were out with a search team when they found a gruesome sight. Two brutally mangled bodies were discovered not far from the scene. So far, the police have been unable to identify the bodies. The first victim was found decapitated. The head has yet to be found. The other victim was found hanging in a tree by the feet, and skinned alive."

"Holy shit!" Ryoko gasped with aw. "And I thought _I_ was violent!"

"No further information has been released, but as soon as we receive new information, we will be the first to let you know. Back to you, Hiroki." Kiyone turned the television off. The room was quiet. Even Ryoko didn't start complaining about Kiyone turning off the T.V.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ayeka had entered the room. Nobody answered. "Huh?" Everyone turned their heads to look at her. It began to creep Ayeka out.

"You will not believe what just happened," Kiyone finally said.

"Yeah, we just saw a report that proves that I'm not the worst humanoid out there. Sorry, Princess!" Ryoko said in a serious tone. Ayeka glared at her.

"Oh yeah right! I'm sure there _isn't_ another humanoid out there that is worse than _you_!" Ayeka said doubtfully.

"No, it's true. We saw it too," said Ren. Minagi nodded.

"Huh?" Ayeka tilted her head. She didn't know what to believe.

. . .

_Careful, not a sound. Be cautious._

These words played back in Mutt's mind, over and over. He had to be this way, or else he would be discovered. He sat there on his branch and watched. The oomans had found the bodies of the hunters he took pleasure in killing the previous night. Several oomans were taking pictures. Some were talking to others while taking notes. Mutt cocked his head. After awhile, a couple of oomans with large bags stepped into view. As two of them loaded the headless corpse into one of the bags, the other two cut the skinned body down. Soon, it too was in a bag. They carried the bodies off.

Mutt counted the number of oomans present. Thirty-four oomans. He sat back and relaxed. There was nothing he could do now. He had to just wait. Hours passed. The oomans down below had been searching for the missing persons. They had started to head back towards the road. Mutt followed them cautiously. When they were half way there, Mutt noticed something. There was movement, and it was not from the oomans. He crouched down and scanned the area. He saw no more movement. Mutt shrugged and continued on. Once he arrived at the edge of the road, he counted the number of oomans. Thirty.

_Wait a second._

Mutt counted again. He came up with thirty again. Four were missing. What had happened to the others? Mutt purred with concern. Not for the oomans of course, but for the possibility of xenos still out there. Stupid bugs. Why didn't he see them? Mutt growled at himself for being careless. He had to go back and find them. Hopefully, the oomans wouldn't do the same. That would just make things worse.

. . .

Washu examined the creature behind the glass in silence. She pressed a few buttons on her keypad and turned to a large glass tube. A glob of mass began to form. Washu pressed a few more buttons and the glob began to take shape. It formed a human structure. Washu pressed some more buttons and then turned to her guest.

"Time for the real test to begin," she announced to the little alien.

Meanwhile, back at the Masaki residence, Tenchi was outside in the fields. He was tending to the carrots he had planted. He wiped his forehead and looked around. Ryo-Ohki was in her humanoid form, playing with Sasami. Tenchi smiled and looked down towards the house. Ayeka was sweeping the deck with Minagi. Kiyone and Mihoshi had gone to town to look for work so they could earn money to pay the rent for their place. Let's just hope that Mihoshi doesn't screw things up for her partner. Tenchi smiled again and continued to his work. He suddenly paused. He looked up again. Where was...

"...Ryoko?" he murmured to himself.

"Were you looking for me?" Ryoko asked. Tenchi freaked and spun around. Ryoko was standing behind him. She was smiling.

"Ryoko, I...Huh?" Tenchi studied her up and down. She wasn't wearing one of her dresses. Instead, she was wearing a pair of dirty pants, a worn shirt, and a handkerchief was tied around her head. She had a pair of gloves on and was holding a hoe in one hand.

"What? I came here to help you," she said looking at him with a weird expression. Tenchi gazed at her with surprise. He didn't know what to think.

"Help?" Tenchi asked with shock. Ryoko nodded, still smiling.

"Mm-hm! So just tell me what I need to do!" she said with excitement.

"Um, okay," Tenchi nodded. What else could he do?

Meanwhile, Ayeka and Minagi swept the fallen leaves into little piles. A gentle, cool breeze threatened to knock the piles over. Minagi paused to look out towards the lake. The trees were starting to turn colors. A majority of them were still green, but a few were already changing to red, orange, brown, or yellow. It was so beautiful. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Ren coming down the steps from the Masaki Shrine. Ayeka saw him too and stopped sweeping. The two waited for him to finally approach them.

"So?" Ayeka asked. Ren reached them and stopped.

"I told Tenchi's grandfather about the news report. He didn't seem too worried about the whole thing," Ren answered. Ayeka sighed.

"That sounds like Grandfather to me," she replied. Minagi stared in silence at Ren, who noticed this and smiled at her. Minagi blushed and quickly looked away.

"I also told him what Washu told us about our little guest from Mars, or wherever it is from," Ren continued. Minagi looked up at him with shy eyes.

"I see, and?" Ayeka asked.

"Oh, he just simply nodded," Ren answered.

"Ah, well, okay."

"Alright then," Ren put his hands on his hips. "So, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, you could help Tenchi in the fields," Ayeka suggested.

"Oh, I already saw Ryoko helping him there," said Ren. Ayeka dropped her broom. Her face went from normal to furious. Her fists clenched with anger.

"She what?"

"Um, yeah. Ryoko is already helping Tenchi in the fields," Ren repeated. Ayeka began to walk away towards the carrot fields. She was murmuring things to herself as she went. Ren looked at Minagi and simply shrugged. He bent over and picked up the dropped broom. He sighed as he stood up next to Minagi.

"Um, I guess," she started to say, but then decided to keep her mouth shut. Ren only grinned and started to sweep.

"I guess this means I'll be sweeping with you," he finished for her. Minagi attempted to smile. She felt her cheeks turning red. Her eyes bugged out when the sound of screaming and yelling echoed from the fields behind the house. Ryoko and Ayeka were at it again.

. . .

_What's that?_

Mutt looked up at the sound of distant screams. Xenos? Only one way to be sure. He took off after the sound. It was getting louder. He soon spotted what looked like a building amongst the trees. He paused on a branch and listened. The screams were close, but not here. He continued on. He saw another building. He landed on a branch and zoomed in. He saw two heated figures who seemed to be minding their own business. He looked around and spotted three figures a few hundred meters away from the structure. One just stood there while the other two were brawling with each other. He zoomed in to get a closer look. The two were female while the other was male. Not much was going on. Mutt purred with disappointment. It wasn't xenos after all. Just a couple of females who seemed to fighting over the male for a mate. Mutt chuckled and remembered seeing similar sights back home. Except it was usually the males who fought for a mate. He hasn't been involved in a fight for reproduction yet, but he hoped it wouldn't end with him losing when the time came. The sound of a distant hiss disturbed his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder up at the other building.

_What was that?_

Mutt listened, trying to block out the sound of the stupid lou-dte kale oomans. Did he really hear that, or was it just some native woods creature? He couldn't be too sure. He decided to stick around for awhile, just in case. Maybe it was a xeno, maybe it wasn't. He couldn't take any chances. Mutt looked around at his surroundings. He paused, and suddenly realized something. The area looked familiar. He recognized the lake where he landed in when he first arrived on this planet. So does this mean that the building he was looking at...?

Mutt purred with amazement. He suddenly became quiet when he heard someone approaching. Whoever it was sounded familiar. He jumped down to a lower branch. He spotted two small heated objects heading his way. He recognized one of them as the small female he ran into the other day. As she and her friend grew closer, he couldn't help but let out a small purr.

. . .

Sasami stopped and listened. Ryo-Ohki stopped behind her. She mewed in confusion.

"Shh, did you hear that, Ryo-Chan?" Sasami whispered. It was quiet. The girls from the fields had finally seemed to have calmed down. Sasami waited.

"Would...You...Like...A...Carrot?"

Sasami gasped at the sound of her own voice. She looked around. Ryo-Ohki looked around too. Sasami raised an eyebrow. She suddenly spotted a blurry object just above her in the trees. The same one she had seen from before.

"You?" she asked. The invisible creature didn't move. It repeated the phrase it knew from her. She saw a pair of yellow eyes flash. The blur leaped down in front of her. It stayed crouched down as it looked at her. There was a soft purr.

"Mew?" Ryo-Ohki looked up at Sasami.

"Um...Hi, I'm Sasami!" Sasami introduced herself. The invisible creature didn't answer. After awhile, it finally did reply.

"Mut...Terk..."

"Mut...Terk?" Sasami asked.

"Mut'terk," it repeated. Sasami smiled.

"Oh! Mut'terk! Is your name Mut'terk?" she asked. The creature gurgled with delight, now that she knew its name.

"Sa...Saw...Mi," it replied. "Sasami." Sasami giggled. He, she, or it was saying her name.

"Yes, that's right. I'm Sasami, and you're Mut'terk!" She looked down at the cabbit girl who was clutching to her dress. "And this is Ryo-Ohki!" Ryo-Ohki shyly mewed her respects to the unseen creature. It purred back.

"Ryo-Ohki," it said. Ryo-Ohki peered out from behind Sasami and mewed with acceptance.

"Sasami! Where are you, Sasami! Ryo-Ohki?" Ayeka was calling for her. Sasami turned her head.

"Coming!" she called back. When she looked around again, her new friend was gone. "Huh? Where did he go?"


	10. Chapter 9: No Need for Experiments

Chapter 9: No Need for Experiments

Mutt watched the little oomans as they ran off towards the house. He purred softly. Sasami, she reminded him of Jade when she was younger. Carefree and cheerful. Of course, spending time with the clan caused her behavior to alter a little. She was still carefree, but now she was also rough. She was always challenging the other tough male members of the clan.

Mutt sighed and laid back. He began to daydream.

. . .

"Sasami! Where were you?" Ayeka asked, feeling worried. Sasami and Ryo-Ohki came running up to her panting.

"Nowhere too far, Ayeka," Sasami answered her big sister.

"Mew!" Ryo-Ohki chimed in.

"You remember what the news man said! These woods are dangerous!" Ayeka scolded. The two younger girls hung their heads.

"We're sorry."

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Ayeka hugged her and Ryo-Ohki.

"Hey, Ayeka!" Tenchi called.

"Yes?"

"It's about lunch time!"

"Oh!" Sasami gasped. "I'll be right there!" She clutched Ryo-Ohki's hand. "Let's go, Ryo-Chan!" The cabbit girl mewed with excitement, and then they both hurried off. Ayeka watched them before following. She paused, and then looked over her shoulder.

"Huh?" She listened. "What was that?" There was nothing but a gentle breeze blowing through the leaves of the trees. "Was that some kind of animal?" she thought to herself. She shrugged and turned to go inside.

After lunch, Minagi helped Sasami clear the dishes into the kitchen to wash. Ren pulled his sketch pad out and flipped to the page he was currently working on. Ryoko saw it from a glance and decided to watch over his shoulder.

"Whatcha drawing?" she asked. Ren looked up from his work.

"It's a group pic of some people I know," he answered her. Ryoko nodded and continued to watch.

"Hey, wait a sec. Isn't that me?" Ryoko studied the picture with wide eyes. "And Washu?" She saw ten sketched figures. A few of them were shorter than the others. There were two identical ones with spiky hair, one shorter one with long spiky hair, and another short one with pigtails. It all came together to her.

"What?" Ren asked.

"You're drawing us?" Ryoko asked with amazement. Ren nodded. "Wow! That is some neat art talent you got there!"

"Well, thanks. It's almost done. I just hope that everyone likes the way I draw them," Ren chuckled.

"Hmm," Ryoko scratched her chin as she looked at the work in progress. She smiled when she saw that she was drawn next to Tenchi, her arm up on his shoulder. She patted Ren lightly on the back. "Keep up the good work!" she said with satisfaction, and she floated away and then disappeared. Ren shook his head smiling.

"Alright." The sound of the doorbell ringing made him jump. "Huh?"

"Could someone get that?" Ryoko bellowed. Ren looked up and saw her laying on the rafter above the stairs and sighed.

"I'll get it," he said getting up. He walked out of the room.

"Who could that be?" Ayeka asked.

"Maybe it's the big bad aliens coming to get you!" Ryoko snorted at her own joke.

"Quiet, you!" Ayeka grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at the laughing ex-space pirate. It hit her in the face, causing her to fall from her place above the stairs.

"Ow! Now what the-?" Ryoko rubbed her cheek. She was about to charge at Ayeka when Ren re-entered the room.

"Hey, where's Tenchi's dad?" Ryoko and Ayeka stopped glaring at each other and looked at Ren.

"Um, he's at his work right now. Why?" Ayeka asked.

"It's that news lady, Akiko," he answered.

"Huh? Why is she here?" Ryoko demanded.

"Not sure. I'm guessing to interview Tenchi about the bus incident. I mean, they did mention the Masaki Shrine, remember?" Minagi and Sasami peaked out through the door to the kitchen.

"Really?" Ayeka asked. Suddenly, a woman who was followed by a camera man entered the room. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun, and she wore a black suit with a white blouse and a black skirt. She adjusted a pair of glasses on her nose. She was fairly beautiful.

"I'm here to speak with a Nobuyuki Masaki," she announced.

"Sorry. He's not here, but his son, Tenchi, is," Ren replied.

"Oh? Well, may I speak with him, please?"

"Yeah? And what's in it for you, lady?" Ryoko asked gruffly.

"Huh? I'm just here to interview him. Why? Who are you?" Ryoko at first glared at her, but then a sly smirk crossed her face.

"Well, I just so happen to be Tenchi's lover!" she said proudly. Ayeka fumed.

"What? Now we know that's not true!"

"What's not true?" Tenchi was coming down the stairs. Akiko looked up at him.

"Tenchi Masaki?"

"Uh, yeah. That's me." He looked at her a moment. "Miss Akiko?" Akiko smiled.

"Yes. I'm here to record your thoughts on the whole matter about the bus incident and other related events surrounding your area here. Would you mind?" Tenchi blinked.

"Uh, sure. Okay."

"Great, so can we get set up right here?"

"Sure."

Ryoko and Ayeka moved out of the way and onto the stairs to watch. They both had a look of jealousy. Ryoko looked at her own breasts, and then back up at Akiko. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"That bitch! Her's are bigger than mine!" she thought. "Better keep an eye on her!" She crossed her arms and legs, and growled with frustration. Sasami had entered the room with a tray of tea and rice cakes for the guests.

"What a polite, young lady you are!" Akiko complemented the pig-tailed girl. Sasami shyly looked down and bowed her head in respect.

"Thank you, miss!"

"Oh, no. Thank you, little one!" She bowed her head back, and the little girl backed up to where Ren sat in the background. She sat down, and then Minagi came over and sat down on Ren's other side.

"I wonder what she'll ask him, like what kinda questions. You know?" Ren asked looking at Minagi. She shrugged.

"I'm not even sure what's going on," she replied sounding confused. Ren and Sasami both looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I see!" Sasami giggled. She crawled over to Ren. "She's from space, and so she doesn't know what an interview is," she whispered into Ren's ear. Ren nodded, now understanding.

After the interview, Miss Akiko thanked Tenchi for his time, and Sasami for the refreshments and then left. Tenchi sighed. He looked up to see Ryoko hovering directly in his face. She didn't look too pleased.

"Um, what is it?" Tenchi asked with an uneasy feeling. Ryoko grunted.

"She was flirting with you!"

"What? No she wasn't!"

"You defend her? Why?"

"Okay," Tenchi took a deep breath. "Maybe she was a little, but that doesn't mean you should get jealous."

"Oh? And why shouldn't I?" Ryoko starred him down. She narrowed her eyes. Just then, Washu entered the room.

"Hey you two!" she called for their attention. They both looked up. "Where are the others? It's important!"

"Um, Ayeka was here," Tenchi looked around. "I guess she left." Washu looked to her right. Minagi, Sasami, and Ren had fallen asleep. Minagi was resting her head on Ren's shoulder. She looked happy.

"Hey! Love birds!" Washu yelled. Minagi and Ren's eyes shot open.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Ren suddenly blurted out.

"I'm innocent! I swear!" Minagi pleaded. Sasami sat up with Ryo-Ohki on her head. She rubbed one of her eyes. Ayeka was seen coming down the stairs.

"What's with all the yelling?" She noticed Washu. The look on her face was serious. "Hm?"

"You all, come now." Washu motioned for them to follow. The group followed her into her lab where there was a large containment unit before them. The creature they had captured was attached to a person's face. They all gasped.

"Mihoshi?" Tenchi blinked.

"Well, not exactly." Washu scratched her head. "I've made a clone of her for this very purpose!"

"And that's what?" Ryoko asked while gazing at the strange sight. Even though it wasn't the real Mihoshi, she couldn't help but smile. If only Kiyone could see this!

"Well, did you want me to do this to a clone of you?" Washu asked the group. Ryoko smirked.

"As long as it's Ayeka, I sure wouldn't mind!" Ryoko laughed.

"Why you little-!" Ayeka was cut off when Washu smacked her and Ryoko on the back of the head.

"Zip it!" The two girls rubbed their heads frowning. Washu turned back to her presentation. "Now then, remembering when that alien attacked Kiyone, I decided to conduct a test. My results were fairly close to my hypothesis."

"How so?" asked Tenchi.

"Well, when I released the little critter into the cage with the Mihoshi clone it immediately attached itself to her face." Washu walked over to a computer panel and punched a few keys. A holographic screen appeared above it. "I ran an x-ray scan since it was now holding still, and this is what I saw." Everyone looked at the screen.

"Um, what's that thing there?" Minagi asked pointing to a dark blur running down the Mihoshi clone's throat.

"That is a tube, and right now it's feeding the clone oxygen. At the same time it's laying an embryo in her body." Washu typed a command in the program, and the screen cleared up a bit.

"So, what will happen next? Is that thing like...Raping Mihoshi?" asked Ryoko. "I mean, clone! Clone!" She shook her head.

"Um, "rape" isn't quite the word _I_ would use, but in a way. Yeah, I guess you could say that it is," Washu answered her. "Remember when I said that this thing was an infant?"

"Yeah," said Tenchi.

"Well, my theory was correct. It is an infant," Washu continued. She looked back at the creature. "But I'm not quite sure about what will happen once it finishes, whenever that is." They all looked at the creature. It tightened its grip with its tail around the clone's neck.

"What would happen if you tried to remove it?" Ren asked Washu. Washu faced him and smiled. She took a step closer towards him and leaned in.

"You wanna know?" she asked him seductively. Ren leaned back.

"Uh-huh." Ren nodded. Washu winked at him and then returned to her original place on the floor. Minagi puffed her cheeks out as if trying to stop herself from scolding the scientist.

"Well, as I've said before: This creature is giving her oxygen. The clone right now is in a coma. So if I tried to take it off it'd most likely kill her, which would sound like a dream-come-true to Kiyone and me, but I need to let it stay on in order to see what will be the next stage."

The door to Washu's lab opened. A rather tired looking Kiyone, accompanied by a cheerful Mihoshi stepped in. Sasami brightened up when she saw the two girls walking through the door. She ran laughing to hug and greet them. Washu raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"You're back? So soon? What happened? 'Cause you're early," Washu asked annoyed that her presentation was interrupted. Mihoshi was too busy laughing and hugging Sasami to answer. Kiyone raised her head wryly.

"We were doing fine. Mihoshi and I were directing buses out of a school parking lot. Everything was going so well, until Miss Knuckle-Brain here forgot to stop oncoming traffic, and directed a bus directly into an incoming car!" Kiyone pointed to Mihoshi with an aggravated expression.

"Wow, sounds like a bad day, I guess?" Tenchi asked her, even though he already knew the answer. She would probably grab his shirt collar and shake him screaming one of her sob stories about Mihoshi dragging her down. Kiyone suddenly grabbed Tenchi's shirt collar and began to shake him.

"I was supposed to be promoted! But then I got stuck with Mihoshi on this planet with no way out of it!" Tears were running down her face. No matter how rude she got when around Mihoshi, you couldn't help but feel sorry for her and her fate. She let go of Tenchi and collapsed to the floor.

"Now, now. I'm sure it wasn't that-" Ren began to say, but Tenchi raised a hand, shaking his head. Ren didn't know too much about Mihoshi to know why Kiyone was treating her partnership with her like a living nightmare.

"I caught her talking to some kids! Not paying attention! Why? Oh why does this happen to me? Why-?" She suddenly stopped talking. Her expression had changed to shock. "Is that..._Mihoshi_?"

They all looked past her at the Mihoshi clone behind the glass. Mihoshi gasped with pure amazement.

"Wow! It really does! Except, my face doesn't look like that," Mihoshi gasped at the clone, not seeing to real deal. Washu palmed her forehead.

"This is why I cloned _her_!" she said annoyed.

Meanwhile, back at the shrine, Katsuhito was sitting inside his quarters. He was sipping green tea while writing some poetry.

"Every hundred years...Two creatures fight to the death...One fell through the ice..." He paused for a moment. "Hmm, sounds good to me. Maybe I should get it published," the old man said to himself. He set his pen down and picked up his cup to take another sip. As he drank, he suddenly heard a noise outside.

He paused and waited for a moment. After a few seconds, he decided it was nothing and set his cup down. Then he heard it again.

"Hmm?" Katsuhito opened his eyes. He listened. "Who's there? Tenchi?" He waited. There was no answer. He shrugged. "Probably just some animal," he wondered out loud. He breathed deeply and picked his pen up. "Now, where was I?"

. . .

Mutt sat up quickly. He listened closely. There was a noise, but he didn't hear it anymore. He looked around. He purred and laughed at himself. He must have fallen asleep in the tree. Ahead of him, and just below he could see the house. He sighed with a purr. Just then he heard another sound.

_Huh? What was that?_

Mutt listened for a moment. It sounded like it was coming from behind him, but from a distance. He slouched where he sat. He had to calm down. This planet has wildlife too. Mutt looked back around when he heard the noise of a door opening and shutting. There were two figures picked up by his heat-sensitive vision. A male and a female. They were walking together.

Mutt got up into a crouched position and watched them with curiosity. They appeared to be talking. Mutt zoomed in on the couple. He began to pick up some words.

"Hey...You...?"

"Yeah...Okay..."

"Was...Experiment?"

_Experiment?_

Mutt zoomed back to his regular mode. He placed his finger and thumb under the chin of his helmet and rubbed it thoughtfully.


	11. Chapter 10: No Need for Demons Part 1

Chapter 10: No Need for Demons Part 1

"Is that..._Mihoshi_?"

They all looked past Kiyone at the Mihoshi clone behind the glass. Mihoshi gasped with pure amazement.

"Wow! It really does! Except, my face doesn't look like that," Mihoshi gasped at the clone, not seeing the real deal. Washu palmed her forehead.

"This is why I cloned _her_!" she said annoyed.

Minagi stared hard at the little alien attached to the Mihoshi clone's face. It was slimy and disgusting. It tightened its grip with its tale. Minagi's stomach turned inside out. She quickly turned to leave. On her way out, she felt someone grab her arm.

"Lemme go! I-" She stopped when she saw Ren's face. He seemed worried.

"Where are you going?" he asked with concern. Minagi looked down at her feet.

"It's nothing really. I just need some fresh air is all." Ren smiled.

"Mind if I join you?"

Minagi raised her head quickly at the sound of the question. The butterflies had entered her stomach again. Her cheeks were burning up. Little drops of sweat ran down her forehead. She was starting to shake.

"Join...Me?" she asked with a shaky voice. Ren nodded.

"Yes, that's what I asked."

"S-sure." They began to walk out together when Sasami called out to them

"What's that?" Ren asked.

"Dinner will be at six o'clock, sharp! So don't be late!" Sasami informed them.

"Okay, thanks." Ren turned to leave. Before Minagi did, however, she noticed Sasami smile and wink while giving her a thumbs up. Minagi blushed and quickly followed Ren out the portal door. Back in the house, Minagi and Ren made their way over to the sliding glass doors. They both left the house and began to head towards the steps leading to the shrine.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ren asked once they were alone outside.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she answered.

"Was it Washu's experiment?"

"Kinda. Though it makes me wonder, why did she have to do it that way? Why couldn't she have just cut it open and looked inside?"

"Um, Minagi? Acid for blood," Ren reminded her.

"Oh, yeah," she replied with embarrassment. Ren poked her side with one finger. Minagi flinched and poked him back.

"Oh, so you wanna fight, eh?" Ren said playfully. He poked her in her side and jumped back out of reach. Minagi giggled and dove out towards him. She missed when Ren stepped aside. He grabbed her by the wrist so that she couldn't make another attack. Doing this caused Minagi to almost fall. She stumbled and tripped on one of the stone steps. She fell into Ren. Her head came resting on his chest. The heat coming from his body made her feel warmer in the cool air. She could hear his heartbeat. It sounded healthy and alive. It made her melt. Minagi's eyes shot open when she suddenly realized what she was doing, and she pushed herself off of Ren.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing?" she yelled at him. Ren looked confused.

"You almost fell. And when you did, I caught you." He pointed a finger in her direction. "What were _you_ doing?"

Minagi blushed. Her face was hot. She closed her eyes and turned away. She felt embarrassed. A slight breeze blew through the trees around them. Ren came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked around at him.

"We need to talk," was all he said. He lead her off the steps and onto a path under the trees. The sky was getting darker. The sun was just about to disappear beyond the horizon. Shadows grew, moving away from the sun.

"Minagi, I'd like to ask you something," Ren began. Minagi looked up at him. "What are your thoughts about me?" Minagi's eyes grew wide. The butterflies were coming back.

"W-what?"

"'Cause when I first came here, you were completely avoiding me. You were polite, but you were hiding from me." They continued to walk on the path as he talked. "And then that day when we were in Tokyo, you started to finally stay whenever I was around. No hiding. No avoiding. And then you were really fond of me. You were always watching me. Whenever I draw. Whenever I helped with the chores. It was like as if we were friends."

Minagi looked down at her feet as they walked. She felt guilt building up inside of her. She wanted more than anything for him to know how she felt about him, but she was too afraid of what he would say.

"And suddenly, just now, you were yelling at me. I know friends fight sometimes, but that was a little weird. I only caught you so you wouldn't have fallen on your face. And you suddenly draw back, all angry and such." Minagi stopped walking. Ren continued for a few steps and then stopped to look back at her.

"I'm sorry," Minagi said shyly. Ren raised an eyebrow.

"You're sorry? What I wanna know is how you feel about me. So that I can be clear on what's going on." Ren answered her. Minagi looked down, feeling ashamed. She began to rub her arm. Ren stared at her. She began to walk slowly towards him, but then walked past him for a few steps and then stopped. She looked up at the sky.

"Well," she began. She paused.

"Well what?" Ren asked. Suddenly, something that he couldn't see grabbed him from behind. It covered his mouth so he couldn't be heard, and then lifted him up and carried him off. Minagi never noticed a thing, but then she suddenly heard a noise. She looked around to see that Ren wasn't there.

"Ren?" she whispered. She turned fully around and stared off into the darkness. "Ren?"

Meanwhile, Ren began to wake up. He had been knocked out by someone, or something. He looked down at his feet. They were tied together by some rope, or wire.

"Huh? What the-?" he began to say as he looked up. "Ah!"

Ren began swing his arms around as soon as her realized that he was upside down, hanging in the air by his feet. He suspended up in a tree at least fifteen, maybe twenty feet above the ground. He looked around.

"Help! Minagi? Hey! Get me down!" he yelled. Minagi heard his outbursts and hurried towards the cries for help. She stopped under a tree and looked around.

"Ren?" she called. She looked confused. She could hear him, but couldn't see him.

"Up here! Above you!" Minagi looked up and gasped.

"Ren? How did you get up there?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know! Get me down!" Suddenly, the two teens were interrupted by the sudden sound of screeching. They both looked in the direction of the noise.

"Ren?" Minagi whispered.

"What the hell was that?" Ren asked, as if Minagi would know the answer. As soon as their eyes adjusted, the saw something amongst the trees. It was about fifty to sixty meters away. Minagi's eyes grew wide as the creature stepped out into the limited moonlight.

It was the color of the night, and it had a long, smooth head with ridges on the sides. Its chest was ribbed, and it had an overall skeletal appearance. Coming from its hips was a long, boney tail with a large stinger on the end, and its entire body seemed to be covered with slime. Its lips slowly began to quiver and then pealed back, showing its teeth. It had a set of slimy teeth that seemed to reflect the moon's dim light. It was grabbing onto the tree's trunk with large claws.

"Oh my god! Minagi! Help me down!" Ren began to struggle as he watched the creature climb up the tree it was on so that it was now level with them. It screeched and started to leap from branch to branch towards him. Minagi gasped and floated up to Ren's aid. She began to struggle with the wire that was wrapped around his ankles.

"Hold on, Ren!"

"Minagi! Minagi! Oh shit! Minagi!"

Minagi looked up and screamed with terror as the creature leaped off the last branch. It screamed along with her, claws stretched out towards them. Saliva flowed from its opened jaws and over its lips as it screamed. Minagi clutched onto Ren tightly, knowing that this was her last moment with him alive.

Suddenly, the tables turned, and the creature stopped mid-way when something grabbed it by the tail and pulled it back. The alien swung its arms in circles as it swung down and hit the trunk of the tree it just leaped from. Minagi and Ren watched with pure confusion as the alien fell towards the ground, bouncing off branches, and even smashing through a few. It slammed into the ground with a loud thud. Both Minagi and Ren looked at it with disbelief of what just happened.

"Oh!" Minagi formed an energy ball in her hand which turned into a laser knife when she closed her hand. She grabbed a hold of the wire and sliced through it. Ren came free and fell towards the ground.

"Ah!" he screamed as the ground drew closer. Minagi suddenly appeared below him, catching him just in time. "Oof!" They floated down to the ground safely.

"You okay?" Minagi asked.

"Yeah, thanks!" Ren said with exhaustion.

The sudden screams from the creature made them jump. They both looked towards where it had landed and saw it going in circles on its side. It finally got up on its haunches and looked towards them. It opened its mouth to let out a screech of pain and anger. It hissed and began to stand up on its feet. They now could see that it was about six to seven feet tall. Minagi grabbed onto Ren. She formed her energy sword and held it out in front of them.

"I'll cut it down if it even tries!"

A blurry shape landed down behind the hissing alien and lunged forward. The creature's hissing was cut off and replaced by a gurgling sound when a hole suddenly exploded in its chest. Ren and Minagi gasped as it was slowly lifted into the air. It had happened so quickly. Electrical splashing was followed by the tip of an object appearing in its chest. It came out the other side to form some sort of spear.

"Huh?" the two teens gasped as the alien was thrown over the blurry object's shoulder. It slammed into a tree a couple hundred feet away. The floating spear stabbed into the ground, and then a gun-like gizmo appeared after some more electric splashing. A projectile ejected from one end. The two teens watched a net suddenly unfold and pinned the alien against the tree. The net began to tighten, and then finally the alien screamed one last time before exploding into many pieces.

"Whoa," Ren gasped with awe.

The floating net-gun then came apart into two separate pieces, and then floated around to the invisible object's back. It grabbed the spear and pulled it out of the ground. They heard a beeping, and then a humanoid creature appeared before their eyes. It was holding the spear, and they could now see that the net-gun was attached to its belt. It purred as it turned around to face them. They now could see that it was wearing armor and a mask, and it had hair that looked like dreadlocks. Minagi held her sword up again in defense.

"S-stay back! I mean it!" she warned. The creature cocked its head.

"Would you like a carrot?"

"Huh?" Ren and Minagi looked at each other. "Was that...," Ren began.

"..._Sasami_?" Minagi finished the question. Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of more screeching.

The alien hunter quickly turned his head growling. Another alien that looked like a complete copy of the first one was sitting next to the remains of the first alien. It seemed to be looking over what was left of it. The monster then looked in their direction and hissed. It stood up, screeching loudly. The alien hunter just stood there holding his ground. The alien charged forward and leaped into the air. At that moment, the hunter made his move. He stamped his right foot behind him into the ground, bent his knees, raised his spear over his head and threw it at the flying alien. The dumb beast didn't even have time to respond, if it could. The weapon impaled it through the chest, knocking it backwards. Ren and Minagi watched as the spear nailed the alien to a tree. It squirmed, grabbing onto the long shaft as if attempting to pull it out, but failed. It soon fell limp.

Mutt gurgled at the sight, knowing that his spear would not suffer under the acidic blood. His armor and weapons were resistant to the acidic blood, or it just slowed the process down of being eaten away. Through his mask, he picked up the sound of movement coming from behind. He reached down and drew his throwing knife from its sheath. Ren and Minagi stopped moving back and stared at the cold blade. It folded back into an obtuse angle.

"Oh shit, he's gonna kill us," Ren uttered with disbelief.

Mutt quickly turned, knife raised above his head. The two teens flinched, ready for the final blow. Mutt swung his arm forward, releasing the blade into the air. He did this right as an alien leaped down at him from behind the two oomans. The knife flew through the air with a whistling sound. The alien screamed with pain as the blade neatly sliced through its skull. It went silent as it fell limply to the ground. The carcase of the now dead alien landed in front of the two fearful youths. Its head split into two halves upon impact. The whistling boomerang-knife made a complete turn, and headed straight back for Mutt's opened hand. He caught it and immediately activated it to fold into a straight blade again. After sheathing it, another alien was heard in the darkness.

At this point, Ren and Minagi both decided that it was time to leave. As soon as Minagi cut the rest of the wires that tied Ren's legs together, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"We've got to get back to the house and warn the others!" Ren shouted.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Minagi replied.

As they ran off, Mutt was focused on the xeno that was now sitting on the ground a few feet away from him. Mutt briefly roared and charged towards the alien. The alien did the same and came running at him. Mutt threw his arms up at the last minute, slamming into the alien with all his strength. The alien screamed as its back hit a tree with Mutt now gripping it by the neck. He drew his free arm back and then pounded the creature in the stomach and chest. This weakened the alien. Mutt growled as he grabbed the creature by the back of the neck and threw it to the ground. Before it could react, Mutt grabbed it by its neck, placed a hand on the back of its head, and lifted it up. He immediately slammed the alien's face into the ground. The alien struggled to get away, but Mutt had a firm grip on his prey. He lifted it up and slammed its face into the ground again. Small sparks splashed on the ground as the alien's titanium teeth hit a rock just barely hidden by a thin layer of dirt. Mutt continuously beat the alien's face into the ground until it was smashed back into its skull. Acidic blood was steaming around the spot where Mutt had smashed the alien's face in. He threw it to the ground and raised his arms up in the air. He screamed a battle cry as if to say: "You cannot defeat me! I dare you to just try and kill me! You will fail!"

. . .

Ren and Minagi were just a few feet away from the door when they heard Mutt's battle cry. Minagi looked back as Ren lead her to the door. He quickly pulled it open.

"Get inside!" he yelled, and he pulled Minagi in. Minagi threw herself on the couch, panting as Ren slammed the sliding door shut. Tenchi, Ryoko, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Ryo-Ohki all looked up at the sound of their loud entrance. Sasami poked her head through the door to the kitchen.

"Um, guys?" Tenchi began to say.

"Here, help me move this!" Ren directed Minagi to pick up the couch she was resting on. She nodded and lifted it up by herself. Ren stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. _Oh yeah, she's an alien_.

"Where do ya want it?" Minagi asked. Ren pointed to the glass doors.

"We need to barricade the windows and doors!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Tenchi got up from where he sat. "Would you care to tell me what's going on?" Ren faced his friend.

"I dunno what the hell they were!" he panted.

"What are?" Tenchi asked.

"We don't know. They came out of nowhere!" Minagi replied after setting the couch down. She flipped it up and pressed it against the glass.

"We were out walking, and then I was in a tree, and then there were these things!"

"Huh?" Tenchi asked confused. "What did they look like?"

"It was dark, but we saw them. There were these monsters! Demons! They were boney, black, and shiny," Minagi explained. "With sharp claws, teeth, and they had a tail!" Just then, Ayeka entered the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

"Ren and Minagi saw some sort of demon," Kiyone answered.


	12. Chapter 11: No Need for Demons Part 2

Chapter 11: No Need for Demons Part 2

"Ren and Minagi saw some sort of demon," Kiyone answered. Ayeka immediately glared at Ryoko with suspicion. Ryoko crossed her arms and glared back.

"Don't even think about accusing me, Princess! I didn't do anything!" she exclaimed. Ayeka turned her head away, but still kept an eye on the spiky haired teen.

"Oh really?" she shot back.

"Yes, really!" Ren said defending Ryoko. "These things...These...Monsters! They were no demons, but they sure seemed like 'em!"

"Monsters you say?" Ayeka laughed. "The only monster I see is sitting right over there!" She pointed to an empty spot at the table. "Huh?" Ryoko appeared behind her.

"Where? I don't see a monster!" she said mocking her. Ayeka gritted her teeth while clenching a fist.

"Grrr!" Ayeka suddenly calmed down and huffed. "There's no such thing as monsters, with the exception of _that_!" she said pointing at Ryoko. Ryoko glared at her and made a face.

"Nah!" She flapped her tongue around. Ayeka ignored her and walked over to the couch. She placed a hand on it.

"No, no, no!" Ren held a hand out. "You don't wanna do that!" he warned her. Ayeka ignored this too. She pulled the couch upright again and moved it aside. She looked outside and saw nothing but darkness.

"As you can see," she looked over shoulder to look at the group. "There are no monsters out there." When she looked back around, she saw a set of shiny teeth with fangs. She only had less than a second to make a face that meant: "Oh shit!" before the alien smashed through the glass.

Little shards of glass flew everywhere. Ayeka fell back onto the floor with the alien on top of her. She immediately screamed along with the alien's hissing. Everyone gasped at the sight. Slime was dripping onto Ayeka's cheek. She squirmed to get away, but the creature had pinned her down. Its tailed whipped around wildly.

"Ah! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Ayeka screamed. The alien looked up and hissed. It opened its mouth, and then a second, much smaller mouth came out and snapped at them.

"Ayeka!" Sasami cried. She rushed forward before anyone could stop her. "You leave my sister alone!" she threatened it. She began to hit it in the head. It looked at her, screeching.

"Sasami!" Tenchi and Minagi cried out. The alien raised a clawed hand and struck the little girl. The force of the blow sent her stumbling back a few feet before tumbling to the floor with a thud. She began to cry with anger and fear.

"Sasami!" Tenchi came running to her aid. Minagi placed a hand on her mouth. Then her expression changed. She stood up, her eyes were narrowed. Ryoko appeared beside her. Her expression was a copy of Minagi's.

"You hurt Sasami!" Minagi said with anger.

"What's going on in here-Ah!" Washu gasped when she saw the alien. She had come from her lab to investigate the commotion. "What the hell?"

"Help me!" Ayeka screamed from under the beast. She screamed again when it picked her up. The alien held her closely and stared at them. It hissed a threat towards them.

"Put her down!" Minagi commanded.

"Huh?" Ryoko looked past the alien and saw a dark figure suddenly leap down behind the creature. It reached out and grabbed the alien's tail. The alien made a noise like as if to say: "Huh? Oh hell no!" The figure pulled on the tail, causing the alien to loose its balance. It stumbled some more before dropping Ayeka.

Mutt pulled again. The alien fell on its stomach. He adjusted his grip on the boney tail, and started to drag it in a counter-clockwise motion. The alien lifted into the air as it smashed through the one side of glass windows that were still intact. Mutt continued to turn his body in a complete circle. The alien smashed through the remaining glass as it came back around. The onlookers felt its saliva hit them in the face in small sprays as it flew past. When Mutt came around again, he let go. The alien flew away from the house while screeching. It hit the ground and rolled a few times, kicking up dirt as it bumped on the ground. It flew back so far that it fell into the cold water with a splash. Everyone gasped at Mutt's strength. He purred and looked around at them. He saw Ren and Minagi, and the eyes of his mask flashed. He faced the lake and hopped down from the small deck. He quickly walked towards the shore. The alien's arms shot out of the water and grabbed onto the soil. It pulled its head out of the water and screeched, only to be kicked in the face by Mutt. It fell back in the water.

Mutt looked into the lake, waiting for anything to happen. Just then, the alien resurfaced and leaped high into the air. Mutt felt the spray on his skin. It was cold. He followed the alien up with his eyes. It had its claws over its head, and its jaws were opened wide. Mutt had to act quick. He set his left foot back and reached out with his left arm. Grabbing the alien's throat, he impaled it in the stomach with his wrist blades, and tossed it over his shoulder. The alien hit the ground and rolled. Mutt turned around to face his opponent. He drew his combat sword and swung it through the air in a sort of 'z' motion. The blade whistled when it sliced through the air. The alien stood up and looked down at its newly received wound. Raising its head, it hissed at the yautja. Saliva dripped from its quivering lips. It screeched and raised its tail, ready to attack. Mutt blocked the first swing. The sound of his sword clanging against the alien's stinger echoed in the dark night air. The alien screamed with aggravation and tried to strike Mutt with its tail again. Mutt ducked. He could hear the tail swoosh over his head. He stood up again and faced the alien. It made one more attempt to kill him. This time, Mutt grabbed the alien's tail behind the stinger. The alien hissed as if saying: "Not again!", and then screeched at him to let go. In one quick motion, Mutt raised the sword over his head and sliced the boney tail in two. The alien drew back, screaming in pain. Mutt jammed the stinger end into the alien's stomach wound. It began to draw back. Then it raised its left arm to strike.

Mutt ducked again, the claws were inches above his head as they swooped over. As soon as the alien's attack had passed, Mutt stood up and guided his sword into the alien's unguarded side. The blade sank into the alien's shell-like flesh. It screamed in pain as Mutt growled. He twisted the sword, flipping the blade over, and then pulled it out. Acidic blood spilled out. Mutt stood there watching as the wounded prey attempted to stand up right. A hole was now in its side just below the ribs. The alien reached out at Mutt with his right arm this time. Mutt looked at this as an opportunity to finish it off. He swung the blade in one quick motion into the alien's right side, chopping it in half. The force of the cut knocked it over. The legs fell away while the torso fell over the blade. Mutt looked down at the bleeding torso. The creature was still alive, but barely. Mutt couldn't believe it. These things are tougher than he thought. He raised the blade over his head, and brought it down on the alien's neck. The arms stopped moving. Mutt lifted the sword up to his eyes. Not much damage. Just a few places where the acid had weaken the metal, but nothing too severe. He waved the blade towards the ground, shaking the blood off.

Meanwhile, back in the house, everyone just stood there watching.

"Are you okay, Sasami?" Minagi asked as she cradled the whimpering girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is Ayeka okay?"

"Yes, she's fine," Tenchi answered her.

"Unfortunately," Ryoko murmured. Sasami looked up at all the faces around her. Then she looked out towards the humanoid creature. It looked back at her.

"Would you like a carrot?" Sasami's eyes grew wide.

"Mutt?"

"Mutt?" Ren and Minagi looked at each other.

Mutt stood outside looking at the pigtailed girl. He sheathed his blade. His thoughts were interrupted by loud hissing. He looked up at the roof. Two aliens sat crouched down on the edge of the roof. Mutt swung his arm down, his wrist blades ejected from the gauntlet. He snarled and stood ready. The first one jumped down and looked at him. It ran forward screaming.

"Whoa!" Tenchi gasped when he saw Mutt leap high up and over the alien.

Mutt landed down behind it and swung his arm around. The twin blades cut into the alien's back. It tossed its head up and howled with pain. Mutt kicked it in the back, forcing it to the ground. The second alien jumped down behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders. Mutt instantly grabbed the alien's forehead and plunged his blades in its skull. He threw it over his shoulder. Its body hit the first alien, who was trying to get up, and forced it into the ground again. Mutt stood there panting. Sweat dripped off his body. The adrenaline was pumping fast through his veins. Sasami smiled as she whipped tears away. She looked up and gasped. She could see the clawed fingers of another alien hanging over the roof's edge. The alien leaned forward, showing its dripping jaws.

"Mutt! Look out!" Sasami called out, but it was too late.

The alien sprung down and landed on Mutt's back. It immediately began to claw at him while screeching. In the process, Mutt's two-piece net-gun was knocked off of his belt. The two pieces landed on the ground in front of the group. Washu gasped when she saw the equipment.

"What kind of technology is this?" she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Mutt was stumbling around. He was trying to grab the alien to get it off of him, but the beast kept moving. Every time he reached up, the sharp claws of the beast would scratch him. He had to get the damn thing off before it decided to punch a hole in the back of his head with it inner mouth. Mutt finally reached around and grabbed a hold of the grip of the glaive. He slightly bent forward and squeezed the grip, activating it. He rushed backwards as the weapon unfolded while on his back. The tip of the spear impaled the alien through the underside of its jaw, and out the top of its skull. A spray of blood missed Mutt coming back down as he moved back. He stopped and deactivated the weapon. It folded back up, and the alien fell off. Mutt detached the glaive from his back and brought it around to his vision. He unfolded it again, remembering the one alien that was still struggling with the body of its dead buddy. The alien managed to throw the body off, and it stood up to look at its opponent.

Hissing, the alien showed all of its teeth in a threatening manner. Saliva flowed from its quivering lips. Mutt looked back and raised his spear. He was ready for the alien's next move. What happened then, Mutt remembered, was probably one of the dumbest things a xeno could do while fighting a yautja armed with a spear. Instead of trying to disarm its opponent, it decided to just charge forward. Mutt cocked his head and purred as the creature leaped into the air towards him. Mutt acted quickly, but it almost seemed like it happened in slow-mo. He placed his right foot back, placing both hands on the glaive. The alien began almost scream in fear, like as if it just realized its mistake. As it came down, Mutt jabbed the spear forward. The tip stabbed into the alien's chest. As soon as Mutt saw this, he moved his arms up and back. His muscles were really showing his full strength as he threw the xeno over his shoulder with the spear.

As it fell behind him, Mutt looked over his right shoulder, and began to twist his torso around. He swung his glaive around, slashing the xeno at an angle across its ribbed chest and neck. The force of the blow not only killed the thing, but also sent it into the ground so hard that it bounced and tumbled a few feet to the side. It kicked up dirt and rock, and finally landed in a pile of leaves that Ren and Minagi had swept up earlier that day. The leaves began to sizzle and melt as acid bled from the open wounds of the now dead alien. Mutt stood there for a second while breathing heavily. Even he could hardly believe the action that just took place. He finally found his strength and stood up straight. Just then he remembered the oomans who were watching his backside.

Mutt turned to face them. He saw Sasami. She shyly waved at him. Mutt didn't quite know what that gesture meant. Was it some kind of greeting? On his planet, the way to greet one another was by shaking the other one's shoulder. He didn't know what to do, but he decided to nod back. That was the only other way he knew how to greet someone.

"Um, Sasami? Do you _know_ him?" Minagi asked the girl after she finished waving. Sasami gasped and looked up at the spiky-haired girl.

Just then, a horrid scream came from the woods on one side of the lake. Mutt quickly looked back, growling.

_Xenos!_

The others couldn't really see what it was, but with his mask, Mutt picked up a xenomorph. It was standing on the shore off to the side. It jumped into the lake. Mutt cocked his head. He turned his body around to face the shore. He could just barely make out an object in the water. It was moving towards the shore where he stood. The object reached land and stopped. It began to rise up out of the lake. Water dripped off of its body as it rose up. At first, Mutt was prepared to battle another dumb xeno. He looked at it, his glaive ready in hand. He began to look up as the alien rose to its full height. It was much taller than the average drone. This thing was bigger. Much bigger. It had a plated head, similar to a queen's crown. Its fangs hung out of its mouth and over its lips. Its claws were long and sharp, and its feet had huge talons. Its tail was long, and it had spines running down it that humped up like a fin just before the large stinger on the end. It was covered with spikes and plated armor.

Mutt couldn't help but gasp when he realized what he was facing. It was a praetorian: a guardian to the Queen. The praetorian towered over Mutt. While Mutt stands seven feet and two inches, the praetorian stood nine feet and ten inches with an eight foot long tail. A normal drone was usually around seven to eight feet tall while alien hybrids stood around eight and a half feet. This thing was huge. Mutt had always heard rumors about praetorians from his fellow clan mates, but he always thought they were just kidding around. He wasn't quite prepared for this encounter. It was too late to back out now. He had to face off with the the tall xeno. The praetorian curled its lips back and hissed through its shiny teeth. Mutt growled back and began to circle around. The alien did the same. As they circled each other, Mutt kept an eye on the alien's tail. It swished back and forth slowly, as if it were waiting for something.

Mutt raised his spear, ready for attack. The praetorian immediately snarled, stepped forward and knocked the spear out of Mutt's hand. Mutt watched his weapon fly off to the side. When he looked back at the xeno, he saw the back of its hand. The force of the alien's attack sent Mutt spinning through the air. He flew back at least five feet before hitting the ground. He gurgled and could taste his sticky blood from inside his mask. He raised his head to see the praetorian's feet coming towards him. His wrist blades were still armed, and so he lashed out at the creature's shins before rolling away. The blades sliced through the alien's shell with a clean cut. This made the praetorian draw back with anger. It waved its tail around more as it stepped back. Mutt stood up and picked up his glaive. Instead of using it in another attack, he folded it up and replaced it on his back. He drew his combat sword and held it out in front of him. Then he waited. This time, it was the praetorian's turn to attack first. It charged forward. Mutt knew what his next move would be. He dropped down right as the alien's claws swung out at him. As he went down, he spun around on his feet. Holding his sword with the edges facing vertically, and smacked the flat side of the blade into the alien's ankles. The xeno fell to the ground. Success. Mutt remembered the move from Nrak'ja. He taught him some of his skillful moves with the blade. Now he was supposed to bring the blade down for the final blow. Mutt hoped it would end the fight with the oversized xeno. He wasn't about to die just because of some overgrown drone. He brought the blade down as hard as he could.

The blade stopped half way. Mutt stared at the alien as it held the blade in its claws. It had caught it. Mutt began to sweat. He was in for it now. The alien raised its knee up and kicked Mutt off. Mutt flew back and landed on the ground. The kick hurt him more than the landing this time. He started to crawl for his sword, but the xeno was in no mood to play games unfortunately. It was already coming after him. Mutt only had enough time to leap out of harm's way. Dirt flew up as the xeno's claws struck the ground. Mutt landed behind it and swung his foot around. He hit the monster right in the jaw as it looked around for him. Mutt jumped back. He stood ready for when the alien decided to attack. The praetorian caught him off guard by whipping its tail around his ankles. Mutt fell to the ground. He rolled over and growled when he realized that he just gotten a taste of his own medicine. He got up on his elbows and lifted himself up. The alien struck him in the back with its tail again. Mutt hit the ground. He rolled over just in time to see the stinger aiming for his face. He moved his head, dodging the alien's stinger as it attempted to impale his skull. He looked over at the stinger as it planted into the ground. Grabbing it above the stinger, he brought his claws around and sliced through the hard flesh. The praetorian screeched in pain as it whipped its stinger-less tail around. Mutt rolled away as it stepped back while lashing around.

The praetorian looked in Mutt's direction as he stood up. It hissed and raised its arms up. Mutt looked up in time to see the claws come down on him on either side. A wave of unbelievable pain shot throughout his body when the claws penetrated the skin on either side of his waist. He could feel the warmth of his blood trickle down his sides. He cringed and his muscles tightened. Mutt stared into the opening mouth of the praetorian. He could see its inner mouth opening and closing as if it were speaking. It was about to punch a new hole in his head.

Sasami brought her hands up to her chin as she watched. The others watched with wide eyes, not knowing what would happen next.

"Oh, Mutt! Don't die! Please don't die!" Sasami whispered in prayer. "You can't die!" By this time, the alien had lifted Mutt off the ground so that he was level with its face. Mutt appeared to have given up. His body actions were limp, and his attitude seemed to show that he didn't care.

The inner mouth sprung out towards Mutt's forehead. At the last moment, Mutt suddenly sprang back to life and caught the mouth-tongue in his hand. Without waiting for the xeno to respond, he instantly pulled on the tongue until it was ripped clean from the creature's mouth. The alien dropped Mutt and began the scream. Mutt wasted no time and brought his fist up into its jaw. When he let go of the inner mouth, it dangled from the underside of its jaw for a second. The tiny teeth was clinging onto the skin until it fell loose. As the alien swapped at its bleeding mouth, Mutt spun around, grabbed the stinger that was still in the ground and pulled it out. He turned back around and in one quick motion, he palmed the praetorian's smooth forehead and forced it up. He raised the stinger up and jammed it into the alien's mouth. He twisted and shoved it in, making sure it would stay. Mutt stepped back, admiring his handy work. The praetorian was swinging its arms around while making gurgling noises. It was beginning to choke on the stinger, and even its own blood. It was backing up towards the lake. Mutt watched for a moment before mounting his shoulder cannon. He locked on and charged his shot. The wheel-lock mechanism in the back rotated around in a full hundred-eighty degree angle. It thundered as it released its plasma projectile. The shot hit the alien in the neck. Acidic blood exploded from the wound as it hissed on last time before falling back into the lake. Through his mask, he couldn't pick up any signals of remaining life. Mutt sighed and walked over to his sword and picked it up. After sheathing it, a wave of exhaustion hit him. He felt so weak. His knees hit the ground first, and then he caught himself by putting his hands out. He coughed, and blood came up. He was injured. Badly. He felt sick. The pain of the fight began to hit him all at once. It was unbearable, he couldn't believe how much pain he was in. He held his side and breathed deeply.

Sasami was standing by now. There was a look of worry on her face. She felt a tear run down her cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe it away. More tears formed and made new trails on her cheeks.

"Please...Get up...Please," she begged.

"Whoa..." Minagi whispered.

"Is he alright?" Ryoko asked.

"Who is he?" Ren asked.

"_What_ is he?" Washu pondered. She scratched her chin and then looked at the net-gun laying on the ground.

Just then, Mutt grunted loudly. He placed on foot on the ground and propped himself up. Slowly, weakly, he raised up off the ground. Sasami's eyes grew wide. She finally wiped the tears away and smiled. She held tight fists up with anticipation.

"You can do it!" she whispered to herself.

"Damn, he's tough!" Ryoko said with admiration. She raised an eyebrow as Mutt raised his head up to look at the sky. The bones in his vertebra popped. He twisted his head and his neck cracked a little. It was loud. The sound made Tenchi flinch.

"Dear god!" he gasped. "Where is this guy from?"

Before anyone could answer, Mutt slowly turned to face them. He looked at them for a moment, and then down at Sasami. She nodded and sniffed. Mutt didn't make any response. Instead, he finally turned away and disappeared into thin air as he walked away. Everyone was silent. Sasami was smiling.

"What the hell were those things?" Kiyone finally broke the silence. They all looked at her.

"No idea, which one you talkin' about?" Ryoko asked. "The slobber mouths, or dreadlocks?"

"Why did they want me?" Ayeka asked shivering.

"'Cause they just love how you smell, Princess!"

"Shut it, you hag!"

"Why you...Grrr!" The two girls shot each other a glare and gritted their teeth.

"Enough!" Washu scolded the two. "Hey, Tenchi? Could you get me that?" She pointed to the dropped gadget. Tenchi nodded and ran over to it. He picked it up and brought it back to the little scientist and handed it to her. "Thanks."

"What is it, Little Washu?" Tenchi asked her. She examined the piece of tech.

"Not sure, but I'm sure it'll provide us with some answers."


	13. Chapter 12: No Need for Dreaming

Chapter 12: No Need for Dreaming

The air was quiet as it softly blew through the trees. A flock of birds had nestled down in a tree far back in the woods. They suddenly fluttered away after being disturbed by an unseen figure. A blurry figure climbed up onto a high branch. Drops of green blood glowed in the dark. The figure sat down and deactivated his cloaking device. Mutt appeared on the branch. He purred with slight pain as he examined his wounds. It was going to take a lot of patchwork. He retrieved his pack unit from his back and placed it in front of him. He opened it and looked over his tools. He grabbed one and unfolded it. Mutt took a bottle of medicine out and screwed it into place on the gadget. He brought it near the gashes on one side of his torso. Holding the gadget close, he sprayed the medicine onto the claw marks. Mutt cringed and croaked. It stung like hell. He performed the same procedure on his other side. The medicine would hopefully close off the open veins, cauterizing the wounds.

Mutt tensed up. The pain wasn't going away. He set his one tool down and grabbed another. He turned it on and held it against his wound. After pressing the button on the medical tool, a wave of new pain shot throughout Mutt's body. He tossed his head back and howled. Placing the tool down, he held his sides and almost began to cry. The pain was unbelievable. It seemed that the attack made by the praetorian bent his ribs slightly when he was picked up. He had to let them heal up before he could do any more hunting. He decided on what was the best way to keep himself from moving around too much. He packed up and then headed for his "tree-camp".

After arriving, he unpacked his medical kit again and pulled out a gadget. A needle ejected from the tech. Mutt held the needle in front of his stomach. He hesitated for a moment. The pain was coming back. He had to do it. Mutt screamed in pain as he shot himself with the needle. Suddenly he felt drowsy. He packed his kit up and set it aside. Sleep was overcoming him. He had to rest for awhile. He pulled the tubes from his mask out and pried it off his face. Setting that aside, Mutt laid his head down. His forehead was wet from sweat, and there was dried blood around his mouth. He would've cleaned himself up a bit, but the drug was already kicking in. Everything was beginning to fade out. Slowly, he closed his eyes. He began to dream.

. . .

"Come on! Fall down!"

Mut'terk braced himself against his opponent, though this was a rather unfair match. He was much smaller than the yautja he was going up against. He tried to push him away, but he kept coming down on him.

"Make me!" he snarled, and he moved aside. He threw the larger jehdin off balance. He hit the mat hard.

"C'jit!* You bastard!" The yautja swung his leg around, smacking Mut'terk in the jaw when he looked around at him. Now Mut'terk was the one hitting the floor. He was out of moves. He laid there breathing heavily.

"Ki'cte! Ki'cte!*" he panted.

"You're s'yuitde!*" his opponent snapped. As he walked away, he spat at him.

Mut'terk looked up and saw his elder. He didn't say anything, and then shook his head with shame and walked away. Mut'terk watched as he walked past him. He remained on the floor. There were small spots of sweat around him. Mut'terk stopped moving. He got the sudden feeling that someone was watching him. He looked to his right. Off in the background in the shadows, he saw a jehdin. He seemed much older than Mut'terk was. He stepped into the light. He was sure enough an elder, but from a different clan.

"That move there was quite impressive," the elder yautja spoke up. Mut'terk glared at him.

"Yeah, and it just got me a look of disgrace from my elder! How is that impressive?" The elder just simply chuckled to himself.

"Because, you remind me of myself when I was younger," he replied. He walked over to Mut'terk and held his hand out. Mutt looked at the outstretched hand for a moment before taking it. The elder helped him stand up. Mut'terk immediately pushed him away and turned his back on him. He started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" the elder asked him.

"To my clan!" Mut'terk snapped.

"After the way they just treated you?" Mut'terk paused. He hung his head. The elder stared at him. Mut'terk finally turned around to face him.

"What do you want?"

"Come, I'll show you," the elder replied. Mutt hesitated, the elder yautja turned and headed for the doorway of the hut. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming? Or are you not?" Mut'terk stood there for a second, he didn't make any response. He finally began to slowly follow the yautja. Once outside, they began to walk.

"So what is this that you want to show me?" Mut'terk asked the elder. The yautja seemed to ignore the question. Instead, he looked up at the sky as they walked.

"Back when I was around your age, I too was an outcast," he began.

"Outcast? Who are you calling an-" Mut'terk was cut off.

"I was young, naive, unskilled. I was reckless," he continued. He lowered his head. "None of my clan mates appreciated me. My skills were unique, but sloppy. I had no real skill." He looked at Mut'terk. "Just like you."

"What are you getting at, old one?" Mutt asked with impatience. The elder simply smiled under his tusks. He clicked a chuckle.

"You'll see soon enough."

He lead him to a temple. It was different looking from the other various temples that surrounded it. It looked old, abandoned, and yet Mut'terk could pick up the slightest sounds of other yautja from inside. The elder lead him up the steps to the doorway. Mut'terk stopped at the top step.

"Hold up. Just what is this all about? Who are you, and why are you showing me all of this?" The elder cocked his head.

"Well, since you asked...I'll tell you. I'm called Ye'chak, and I'm the head of the clan you are about to meet!" Ye'chak walked through the doorway. Mut'terk slowly followed.

Once inside, Mut'terk paused. He looked around the room he was now in. He remembered how clans usually carry a theme to distinguish which clan they are from, but the yautja that he saw in the room looked like as if they all came from different clans. One of them approached Ye'chak. Mut'terk studied his appearance. He was average height, about Mut'terk's height. His armor was gray and dull with small brass colored trimming. His skin was speckled and creamy pale.

"You're recruiting another one?" the yautja asked. Ye'chak nodded.

"I hope so," he replied.

"Hmm." The yautja looked Mut'terk up and down. He then placed a hand on his shoulder and shook it. "Gkaun-yte*, newcomer. I'm Hult'sei." Mut'terk shook his shoulder back.

"Mut'terk," he answered.

"Hult, would you introduce our guest to all of his future brothers?" Ye'chak asked.

"Ki'sei*," Hult replied nodding. "Follow me, Mut'terk."

Hult turned to show him around. The other yautja all were very different indeed. There was Dtai'ah the cybernetic yautja. He was the largest of the hunters. He was missing an arm and a leg. One of his eyes was robotic. He grunted a brief "hello" to him. Next, there was Mar'uha. His was a talented sniper with the spear gun. His weapons consisted of mainly guns. Then there was Bak'shui, the most recent member of the clan, and the elder's son. He was clumsy and naive. Next, Hult introduced Mut'terk to Kain'var. He was stubborn, but respective. Hult told him how he was known for overusing his cloak on hunts. Then he introduced him the the last of the yautja in the room.

"And this is Nrak'ja. His skills are with the blade, and the blade only."

"I'm Mut'terk," Mut'terk greeted him by shaking his shoulder. Nrak'ja didn't respond. "Is he stubborn too?" Mut'terk asked Hult.

"Not sure. He has never spoken a word ever since he joined the clan. At least that's what Ye says."

"Oh, well I'm sorry, Nrak'ja," Mut'terk apologized. Nrak'ja finally nodded back in response. He reached out and shook Mut'terk's shoulder. Ye'chak came up from behind the little group.

"So kid, what do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's simple. This is a clan I started. The clan of outcasts." Mut'terk cocked his head.

"Huh?"

. . .

"Who's this?" Ye'chak asked. Mut'terk looked at the battered yautja next to him.

"His name is Yin'tek," Mut'terk answered him. "I found him in the gutter. It seems he doesn't belong to a clan."

"Really?" Ye raised an eyebrow. He raised an arm and placed his hand on his shoulder and shook it. "N'jauka*, Yin'tek!" Yin'tek shook his shoulder back.

"Thanks," he answered in a low voice.

"Mut'terk?"

"Sei-i?*"

"Could you please show out new member around? Let him get to know our clan."

"Of course," Mut'terk nodded. He placed a hand on Yin'tek's shoulder and began to lead him away. "Follow me. I'll point out who's who." Yin'tek suddenly grabbed Mut'terk's hand and pulled it off of his shoulder.

"Listen here, I don't need you to "show me around", alright?" Yin'tek's voice was harsh and cold. "I don't need your help, Mutt!" He shoved a finger in his face. Mut'terk took a few steps back.

"Whoa! Take it easy!" Mut'terk looked at him like as if he just saw a xeno tap dancing.

Yin'tek snarled at him, but then lowered his finger when he saw a towering yautja come up behind Mut'terk. One of his eyes seemed to be glowing. He heard the sound of machinery and robotics as he crossed his arms.

"In this clan, we watch each others backs. Any yautja who decides to hunt alone is not welcome." The voice of the tall yautja was low and menacing. Yin'tek cringed back. All the other yautja in the room gathered around Yin'tek, surrounding him. He lowered his head with shame. When you dishonor the clan, you're also dishonoring the leader.

"Now, are you going to cut the bullshit and be a part of the brotherhood, or should I just kick you out right now?" Ye didn't sound very happy. Mut'terk had only been there for two months, and he had never heard the clan elder sound so threatening.

Yin'tek finally lifted his head up to look at Ye.

"Sei-i."

. . .

"That was an amazing hunt! My first time to hunt monsters like that!" Mutt pulled his mask off. Tek chuckled.

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for me, you'd still be on that retched ground!"

"Sure, whatever you say, Tek," Mutt said with exaggeration.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" Tek asked.

"As soon as you stop calling me Mutt!" Mutt replied.

Nrak'ja came over and sat down next to them. He began to remove his weapons and place them next to him. He picked up his main blade and took a rag out and began to polish it. Mutt and Tek looked at each other.

"That was a great hunt, don't you think Nrak?" Mutt asked him. Nrak'ja simply nodded without stopping. Tek sighed.

"So, how many did you kill?" he asked. The samurai didn't respond.

"Forget it, Tek. You know he won't answer!" Mutt reminded him.

"I know. I just wanna see if he ever will speak, ya'know?"

"Ow!"

Mutt and Tek looked up.

"Was that the elder's son?"

"Heh. It's a miracle that _he_ survived the hunt!" Tek answered. They both saw the scrawny yautja rubbing his arm. Just then, a smaller yautja appeared in front of him.

Mutt stopped what he was doing and stared. It was a lou-dte kale. She was small and thin, yet seemed to pack a powerful punch as she hit the elder's son in the arm again. Her dreads were long and sleek, and they ran down her back to her waist. She had pale-creamy skin with brown jagged stripes running down her sides with little freckles clustered around them. Her clothing consisted of worn leather pieces. One covering her small breast, and one around her waist. She turned and spotted the other yautja watching her. Mutt's heart jumped. Her eyes were a lavender pink with yellow outlines. They were pretty.

She cocked her head at then and purred a threatening growl at them, but then she slowly began to make her way towards them. Mutt's heart began to beat faster. She came right up to him and looked hard into his blue-orange eyes.

"Uh...Hi...I'm-" The little lou-dte kale suddenly landed her fist into his stomach. "Oof!" Mutt grabbed his stomach. "What was that for?"

"I'm Yeyin-jadhi, but you will call me Jade! Understand?" the small yautja huffed at him.

"Yeah, yeah! Ki'sei!" Mutt answered quickly.

"Good!" Jade said with satisfaction. She purred and then left. Mutt watched as she made her dreadlocks swish back and forth. He felt a nudge on his shoulder. He looked around to see a smiling Tek.

"She likes you," he said grinning.

"What?" Mutt turned colors. "What makes you think that?" Tek chuckled.

"Well, for one thing...She only talked to you when there are three of us here," Tek pointed out.

"Yeah? So?"

"So...Why would she only talk to _you_?"

"I don't know."

"I think she likes you! Hey, Nrak! What do ya think?"

Nrak'ja was silent. He seemed to ignore him and continued to polish his weapons.

"See? Even Nrak agrees with me!"

"He didn't even say anything!"

"So?"

"What is with you?" Mutt shouted. Tek smiled.

"Ah ha ha ha! I think you like her too!"

"What?"

. . .

Mutt sat alone on a mat with his legs crossed. He was meditating. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed and exhaled. He suddenly got the feeling that he wasn't alone. Opening one eye, he looked around.

"Huh?" Mutt opened both eyes and looked at the yautja who was now sitting next to him.

Jade was sitting with her legs crossed and her eyes shut. She opened one eye and looked at him.

"What's with you?" she asked as if nothing was wrong.

"You! You! You appeared out of nowhere!" Mutt stammered. "How did you-!"

"Hush!" Jade cut him off. She closed her eye. "I'm meditating!"

"Why are you here, Jade? Where's your father?" Mutt asked. Jade opened one eye again.

"Why not?" she answered him. "I find you..." She paused. "Interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yeah! Now shut up and let me think!" She closed her eye again.

Mutt sat there looking at her for a moment. He eventually relaxed and looked ahead. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly.

_Why was she following me? Maybe she really does like me? I don't know anymore._

. . .

Mutt opened one eye. He was back in his tree. Back on Earth. Then he remembered what had happened. How long was he out? Hopefully it wasn't too long. Sitting up, Mutt stretched and yawned. That was a good rest. He really needed that. He shook his dread locks and looked around at the ground below. He purred with a sense of ease. His stomach growled. Mutt reached around and took out a strip of meat. He bit off a piece of the jerky and chewed it slowly. It tasted good. It felt like as if he hadn't eaten in days. Maybe he was out for days. Mutt sighed and bit off another piece. As he chewed, he listened to the birds as they sang songs in the trees. Mutt looked down at his wounds. They were healing up, but they were still not fully healed up. That fight was intense. That damn overgrown bug! This was gonna cost him!

Mutt chuckled. He remembered that he had already made it pay for his wounds. Blowing its head off with a plasma gun was pretty cool. He couldn't wait to tell his friends back at home. He had faced off, and defeated a freaking praetorian! He couldn't wait to see what Tek's face would look like once he would tell him the news. Then he thought of Jade. Oh, how this would excite her. She always loved to hear stories about his encounters. Mutt smiled under his tusks. He knew that she would probably make fun of him after hearing the part about him almost being killed by the overgrown xeno.

After defeating the praetorian, he thought that it was just as well over, but something was troubling him. Something was wrong, he could feel it deep within his gut. Mutt finally decided to stick around for a few more days in case there were still any more remaining xenos. He took another bit of the jerky and chewed on it. The flavor was nice and juicy. Just like how he liked it.

*c'jit – expletive

*ki'cte – enough

*s'yuitde – pathetic

*gkaun-yte – greetings; hello

*ki'sei – I agree; I understand

*n'jauka – welcome

*sei-i – yes; affirmative


	14. Chapter 13: No Need for Parasites

Chapter 13: No Need for Parasites

"Three days...Three days," Tenchi thought. "Three days since that fight between those monsters."

Tenchi finished working in the fields and started to head back to the house. The others were at the house helping out with the choirs. Ayeka was busy with the laundry while Mihoshi was hanging the clothes up for drying. Sasami was cooking super in the kitchen while Kiyone, Minagi, and Ren were repairing the damage caused by the past events. Ryoko was floating while laid back close by, lazily handing them a hammer or a screwdriver when they asked for it. Ryo-Ohki bounded past them and into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, down in her lab, Washu was asleep with her head on a control panel. Just two days ago, the facehugger that was on the Mihoshi clone had fallen off, but no changes were detected on the monitors. Washu had been working on studying the alien tech dropped by the hunter from three days ago. So far, the only thing Washu could gather from it was that it was made of unknown materials. A metal that was light, and yet was strong and durable.

Washu's dreams were interrupted by the sound of beeping. She stirred, but didn't wake up at first. The rate of the beeping suddenly got faster. This woke the scientist up.

"Huh? What?" Washu raised her head with groggy eyes. After rubbing them, she looked over at the monitors for the Mihoshi clone. Her heart rate had quickened. "What's this?" She looked up at the girl behind the glass.

The clone was twitching. Washu hit a recording key. She didn't know what was about to happen, and she wanted everyone else to see it if it was serious. Washu watched as the clone began to squirm. She was moaning, as if in pain. She suddenly thrust her chest out and yelped.

"Huh? What the hell?" Washu stared with wide eyes as a small spatter of blood hit the glass. The clone's heart rate was increasing at a dangerous speed. Suddenly, what happened next made Washu drop to her knees with pure shock.

The Mihoshi clone began to make unnatural sounds from within her throat. It sounded like a demon was trying to escape from her. The clone tossed her head back and screamed. Her chest exploded and blood splattered all over the glass. Washu watched in silence as a small snake of some kind poked its head through the newly made hole. It looked around and then screeched, showing rows of tiny, metallic teeth. Washu's face had turned white.

Tenchi was walking through the door when Washu threw the door to her lab open. Tenchi looked at her. She looked pale, sick. It worried him.

"Little Washu, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Tenchi asked. She didn't reply. Ryoko came in followed by Minagi and Ren.

"What's going on?" Ryoko asked puzzled. "Washu? You look like as if you just saw someone die."

Washu slowly turned her head to look at Ryoko. Her expression didn't change, but Ryoko seemed to be able to tell that she was saying "that's not funny". The rest of the girls surrounded the scientist. It was then when she finally began to speak.

"All of you," she said slowly, "Come with me."

Washu lead the group to her lab. Each of them gasped as they entered the room with the Mihoshi clone. The clone was still in her glass tube, but her chest was torn open. Blood was splattered all over the inside of the glass. The monitors were showing flat lines. Ayeka immediately covered Sasami's eyes.

"Washu, what have you done?" Tenchi asked with horror. Washu pointed to a smaller tube.

"Ask it," she said slowly. Tenchi looked into the tube.

"What the hell?"

Inside there was a small snake-like creature with a set of shiny teeth. It was a creamy color with blood smeared over its body. It gurgled and hissed at them.

"Did that," began Ryoko, "Come out of her?" She looked from the alien to the clone. Washu nodded.

"It seems so," she answered.

"Huh?" Mihoshi looked at the clone with horror. Tears were forming in her eyes and her lip began to quiver. Even Kiyone couldn't help but felt sorry for her.

"So, what is it, Washu?" Tenchi asked. Washu shook her head.

"I have no idea. A parasite of some kind. When that thing was attached to the face, it must have laid an embryo inside the host. This grew into what you see now."

"Do you think," Kiyone paused. "That this thing is related to those ugly creatures that attacked us three nights ago?"

"What makes you say that?" Ren asked.

"Well," began Kiyone, "While we were repairing the damage caused by those things, I noticed some strange burn marks. Most likely caused by the blood from the aliens. And then I remembered when Washu had tried to-" Washu's face lightened up.

"When I tried to remove blood from our alien guest!" Washu finished the sentence.

"So, what about that thing you picked up?" Tenchi asked. "That gadget." Washu looked at him and smiled.

"I'm so glad you asked, Tenchi!" the little scientist said cheerfully. It was like as if she had forgotten about the bloody mess from her previous experiment.

"Hmm?" Tenchi examined the gadget that was laying on the table close by.

"Ya see, this seems to be some kind of weapon. Not sure what it does, but I believe that it fires a projectile of some kind," Washu explained. "In fact, I think I just might try this sucker out right now!" Washu ran over to a control panel and punched a few buttons. A set of safety goggles came up from a compartment. She put a pair on and pushed a few more buttons. A firing range opened up.

"Put your goggles on, kids! This may be one heck of a blast, or a simple little toot!"

The other scrambled for their safety goggles. Washu pointed the weapon down the range and aimed for the target. Minagi was gritting her teeth as she prepared for the blast. Ren stuck his fingers in her ears, plugging them. She did the same to him. Kiyone watched with anticipation as Mihoshi covered her eyes. Ayeka stood by Sasami and Ryo-Ohki. Ryoko clamped onto Tenchi's arm with an eager expression.

"Hear we go!" Washu aimed and fired.

The gun jolted and made a noise that wasn't that loud. They all flinched, but then relax once they realized just how loud it really was. The projectile it fired shot down the range. Half way it unfolded into a spider web net. When it hit the target, it forced it back against the wall, clamping down at each corner and started to tighten up. Washu watched as the target suddenly broke into several pieces. She removed her eye-wear and stood there thinking. The others removed their goggles and looked at the genius scientist, waiting for a response.

"Interesting. Not exactly what I thought it would do, but close enough," said Washu. She seemed to be talking to herself. She walked past the others as if they were never there and began to enter data into her logs.

"I guess...We should go now," Tenchi finally said. The others agreed without saying a word and returned their goggles and then left.

Mutt opened his eyes. He could see the sky, partially hidden on ether side by tree branches. There were some clouds in the sky. Thin ones. The color of the sky was a dull blue, and slightly hazy. What time was it? And how long was he out? Mutt sat up and rubbed his head. He looked down at his other hand. He was still holding a piece of that delicious jerky. A fly was dancing on the bitten end. It stopped to rub its little stick arms together.

"Bugs."

Mutt lifted his arm, causing the fly to flee. He brushed the tip off a little and smelled it. Bleh. It smelled a little funky, so he tossed it aside. Mutt twisted around and found his bio-helmet. Picking it up, he brought it up to his face and looked at it. There were some small scratches that weren't there before. There were also some small burns, dinks, and other little markings. That was one hell of a fight. That praetorian was one tough fucker. But he had managed to get out of it. Alive. Just wait till his fellow clan mates heard about this. Mutt cracked a smile as he turned the mask around in his hands and placed it on his face. He plugged the two tubes back into place and his vision was suddenly a mess of hazy blue. Mutt flicked his forehead a few times and the vision cleared up. He could see his hand in a splotchy mixture of red, yellow, purple, and white. It was working fine.

Mutt looked around at his environment. Calm. He might as well call it a job well done and return home. As he stood up, though, he got a feeling in his gut that the worst has yet to come. He hated it. Something was telling him to stay. He didn't know why and he didn't really want to. But he did remember a few other times when he got this feeling, followed it, and ended up saving himself some pain. So he stayed.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Mihoshi asked her partner.

"No," Kiyone sighed. "Why? Are you already hungry for super?"

"Yeah! Why not? Isn't it almost time anyway?"

"It's ready! Come and get it!" Sasami called from the kitchen.

"Oh boy! I'm starving!" Mihoshi immediately got up and hurried over to her place at the table.

"I'll go get Tenchi," said Ryoko, and she disappeared. Ren and Minagi entered the house.

"We're here," Ren announced. Minagi looked away shyly while blushing.

"Say, what were you two doing out there?" Kiyone asked smiling.

"Huh? Nothing really," Minagi quickly answered. She looked around. "Hey, where's Washu?" Sasami entered the room holding a prepared tray of steaming food.

"Why don't you get her? She hasn't eaten a meal with us for days!" Sasami said with sadness. Minagi nodded once and smiled.

"Okay!" With that said, she floated away to retrieve the mad doctor.

Minagi appeared in the lab of wonders. She noticed that the Mihoshi clone was gone, and even the blood was cleaned up like as if nothing had ever happened. The tube holding the parasite was still there. It squirmed around as if trying to get out. Minagi looked at it and scrunched her nose up with disgust.

"You needed something?"

"Whaah!" Minagi jumped and spun around to see that the scientist had sneaked up on her. "Y-yes. It's dinner time and Sasami want's you to join us. At lest this one meal." The scientist thought for a moment. Then her expression cracked into a smile.

"Ah, sure! Why not? I guess I could use a break from all this research. Let's go!"

"Okay then!"

As the two of them left the lab, none of them noticed that the chestburster had started to squeeze against the glass. As soon as the two were gone, the glass cracked and then broke. The alien fell to the floor. Squeaking once with victory and anger, it slithered away into the darkest parts of the lab. It slunk into a dark corner and began to grow. The shell on its back split like a popped seam. It was molting.

Back in the house, the others were enjoying the meal prepared by the little Sasami. They all were laughing, talking, and enjoying themselves. The food was as always delicious. Washu was about to take another bite, but then she stopped. She couldn't explain it, but something just didn't seem right. She set her chopsticks down.

"Hey, you okay, Washu?" Ayeka asked.

"I..." she began, but then she got up and hurried off.

Everyone all looked at each other and shrugged. Just then there was a scream. They all got up and ran towards the scream. It was Washu. She was standing there in the hallway, holding the door to her lab open. She looked shocked. The others looked inside and immediately got the message.

"The creature! It's gone!" Tenchi cried. "Where did it go?"

"I don't know, but we've gotta find it!" Washu answered. "Everybody split up! And close that door so it can't get out!"

Instantly, everyone entered the lab, closing the door behind them.

"I think we should split up into pairs!" Ren suggested. "You never know what could happen."

"Good idea!" Washu agreed.

"Tenchi and I are going together!" Ryoko blurted out, grabbing onto Tenchi's arm.

"You most certainly will not!" Ayeka screamed.

"Enough! I'll decide who goes with who!" Washu yelled with frustration. "Ayeka and Sasami will go together. Ryoko, you'll be with Ren!"

Minagi looked almost heartbroken. She looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Minagi, you go with Tenchi. And Kiyone, you go with-"

"No!" Kiyone screamed with anxiety.

"Yea!" Mihoshi cheered.

"What about you, Little Washu?" Tenchi asked with concern. Washu turned and picked up Ryo-Ohki.

"Me and Ryo-Ohki will search for that little monster together! Won't we?"

"Mya! Mya!"

"Okay, let's go!" Ren turned to go, but Washu suddenly stopped him.

"Wait."

She handed them each a metallic wand. If they found the creature, they could use it like a taser to stun the thing. Then they all went their separate ways. Tenchi with Minagi, Ren with Ryoko, Ayeka with Sasami, Kiyone with Mihoshi, and Washu with Ryo-Ohki. They searched high and low. In every crevice, ever dark corner. In between machinery, low hanging wires. Everywhere they could think of. Tenchi walked along with his wand in hand. He tapped the pipes and wires. He looked over at Minagi to see how she was doing. She didn't seem to be giving her all to the task.

"Hey, you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Minagi lied. Tenchi could see exactly what she was thinking. He smiled. It reminded him of the time when the fake Ryoko was living with them. Except this time, she was into someone else.

"It's Ren, isn't it?"

Minagi turned bright red. Just like how Zero did. It was almost kind of cute. Meanwhile, Ayeka and Sasami were walking down a corridor of computer panels. Sasami was looking up and down. Nothing to be found. She stopped for a second and sighed. When she opened her eyes, she saw something on the floor. She knelt down to get a closer look. It was wet and slimy. Almost like gooey paper.

"Sasami, let's go."

Sasami didn't hear her sister. She heard another sound. It was a small whiny moan. She looked over in between two panels. It was coming from behind the lab equipment.

"Hello?"


	15. Chapter 14: No Need for Siblings

Chapter 14: No Need for Siblings

There was no reply. The moan was heard again. Sasami looked over her shoulder. Ayeka was too far away to hear or notice what was going on. Sasami looked back towards the dark space. Something was moving. Sasami's heart rate increased. Even though she was a kind sweetheart who wouldn't ever think about hurting even a lone wolf, she still raised her stun-wand up in her hand. That creature was here somewhere, and Sasami didn't know if she could forgive it for what it had done to the Mihoshi clone. Just then she saw two glowing yellow eyes. A shivering Ryo-Ohki stepped out and mewed. Sasami sighed with relief once she saw the little cabbit show its cute little face.

"Oh, Ryo-Ohki! It's only you!" Sasami giggled. "Where's Washu? I thought you were with her."

The cabbit seemed to shrug and was about to step out when something made it stop. Ryo-Ohki spotted movement behind Sasami. She drew back from Sasami's outstretched hand and hissed. Sasami drew back with surprise. She was confused. Why was Ryo-Ohki acting so scared? Was she really that scary? Of course not. But then why...?

Ryo-Ohki watched as the figure crawled down the lab equipment slowly. It hesitated just above the floor. Lifting its head, it curled its lip back and showed its shiny teeth. Drool dripped from its gums. Sasami suddenly had the feeling that something was behind her. Her heart rate quickened again. Sweat ran down her forehead. The sound of her heart beat echoed in her ears. She slowly turned around to be face to face with her reflection. She could see her face on every single tooth. She looked up and saw the banana shaped head. Tears formed in her eyes. She could only fear the worst. She was about to die.

The sound of the bloodcurdling scream was enough to wake the dead. Everyone heard it. They all raced towards the direction from which it came from. Tenchi rounded a corner of computer panels to see Ayeka kneeling on the floor weeping. Ryo-Ohki was there crying with her. A metallic wand laid there on the floor without an owner. Minagi followed close behind Tenchi, and once she saw the sight before them, she could feel a lump in her throat. She ran past Tenchi to Ayeka's side. She could hear the princess murmuring things like; "No! No! Sasami! No!" and "That thing got her! Damn that Washu! Damn her!" Minagi lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She gritted her teeth. Right now, she was filled with anger. Anger and fear for the worst that Sasami was dead. Killed by the monster that Washu had carelessly let out of its cage. The humanoid that had saved them from before was not hear to save the innocent little girl. It was then when Ren, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ryoko, and Washu finally reached the area of the lab.

"What happened? Ren asked.

Minagi looked up at the sound of his voice. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. She swallowed hard to keep herself from bursting out crying. Then she spotted Washu. Her eyes narrowed. She clinched her fists and raced towards the surprised scientist. The others didn't have enough time to react and stop her. Minagi brought her fist up and swung hard. Everyone gasped as Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe, stumbled back and landed on her bum with a loud thud. Even Washu was stunned at the event. She shook her head and reached up to feel her swelling lip. Blood was on her palm when she looked back at her hand.

"Now what in the hell was that for? That was totally unnecessary!" Washu growled with anger. But her expression changed when she saw Minagi's hands coming down for her.

Minagi gripped her by the collar and lifted her small body off the ground. Washu yelped. There was complete rage in Minagi's wet eyes. This was the first time anyone had gotten the best of Washu like this. Minagi was breathing heavily. Her face was showing all of her emotions at the moment at once. Her face was red with anger, wet with fear, and hot from guilt. She should've been there to save that girl. For that girl was the only one who treated her so kindly on her first day at the Masaki residence. She treated her like a sister. One who loved her, and one who didn't drink sake all the time.

"This is all your fault! All your fault! Damn you, Washu! Damn you!" Minagi began to express her feelings verbally.

"Minagi!"

Minagi flinched at the sound of her name. She looked over at her caller. Ren stood there with a look of pure disbelief. He had never seen her act in such a way. It actually frightened him. Minagi saw this in his body language. She let go of the scientist who dropped to the floor coughing. Minagi stared at Ren with a look of guilt. She felt hurt and confused. She didn't want to hurt anyone else, but she just couldn't help it. She took a few steps back.

"I-I...I'm sorry." She hesitated. "I didn't mean to do that! Honest!"

"That was a retarded thing to do! But as much as I'd love to turn you into a water sprite right now, we have a more important matter on our hands!" Washu said standing up and brushing herself off. She glared at Minagi who blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah," Tenchi said mournfully. "That thing got Sasami!"

"True, but do we really know if she's dead?" asked Washu.

"What are you saying?" Kiyone spoke up.

"Well, the obvious reasons why not to suspect. Look at the floor!"

Everyone looked down. There were gooey puddles around where Ayeka still knelt. Some scratch marks on the floor and equipment around her.

"Well? Whaddoya see?" Washu asked impatiently.

"I dunno! Signs of an alien being here?" Ryoko guessed with sarcasm. Washu just rolled her eyes.

"Blood!" Washu hinted.

"Huh? Where?" Ren asked.

"Exactly! There's no blood!"

"What are you getting at, Washu?" Ayeka asked finally as she stood up.

"Oh, come on you people! Are you really this dumb?" Washu breathed deeply. "After seeing how violent these creatures are, you'd suspect that if this thing did in fact kill Sasami that there'd be a lot of blood shed! But there isn't! Obvious reasons!"

Washu began to walk as the others followed. Once they reached the lab's main door, they all stopped. The worst had happened. The door was opened. It was decorated with claw marks and slime. No blood.

"Oh no!" Mihoshi exclaimed. "It got out!" Kiyone rolled her eyes.

"No! No! Oh, Sasami!" Ayeka mourned. She suddenly glared at Ren. Turning around, she smaked Ren across the face, causing him to stumble back. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and forced him up against the wall.

"Ow! What the hell did I do?" Ren protested.

"You! This is all your fault!" Ayeka blurted out. Ren looked shocked.

"What? My fault? You've gotta be kidding me! How is it my fault?"

"Ever since you showed up that day, there has been nothing but trouble around here! Monsters have been coming around here ever since you followed Kiyone and Mihoshi home! You're probably one of them! You have brought this mess upon us! You have-"

She was cut off when Minagi slapped her upside the back of her head. When Ayeka turned to see who had hit her, Minagi slapped her twice across the face, leaving two red hand marks on either cheek.

"Get a hold of yourself, you idiot!" Minagi yelled at her. "Ren has nothing to do with this!" She looked over at Ren who nodded in thankfulness. He was straightening his shirt out. Minagi slightly blushed. She then turned her attention back to Ayeka.

"W-W-Wha-?" Ayeka seemed stunned.

"Minagi, let go of her! We all need to just take a deep breath and relax." Washu commanded.

"So what do we do now, Washu?" Tenchi asked.

"There's one thing I can do," Washu replied. Her holographic laptop appeared under her raised hands, and she began to type.

"What are you doing?" Ryoko asked.

"Well, remember when I conducted those physicals on you all?"

"Yeah," Tenchi answered.

"Well, I kinda inserted a microchip in each and every one of you." She paused to bring up what was on her monitor to a bigger screen for all of them to see. On it there were many wavy lines inside multiple boxes. Heart monitors.

"Ya see, I did this to keep track of you all," Washu continued.

"So, how is Sasami? Is she alright?" Minagi asked.

"I dunno. Let's see," Washu said while pressing a few keys. A single monitor was brought up on the screen. It was wavy.

"She seems to be okay. All signs show she's still alive, but she's in shock. Most likely from the event of an alien nabbing her like that." Washu rubbed her chin.

"Well Washu? Can you track her location?" Ren asked.

"Not exactly. This is merely a heart monitor, not a tracking beacon."

"Can't you do anything?" a frantic Ayeka begged. Washu shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Ayeka. I've done all I can."

* * *

Mutt was perched on a branch of a tree while observing the residence. He had picked up sounds of a disturbance around this area. So he had gone to check it out. Just as he had suspected; xeno residue was present around the building. He zoomed in for a closer look. There were no signs of alien activity. Mutt purred with disappointment. He switched over to his heat vision and picked up activity from inside. There was a group of oomans moving about from inside. One of them seemed to be frantic. This confused Mutt. What was going on? The sounds of footsteps made him zoom back out to regular mode. He looked over to his left. Movement. It was far from where he sat. On the ground, just below the trees. He switched over to his xeno vision. He couldn't pick up anything. What was moving down there? Just then it hit him.

_No!_

* * *

Ayeka was rushing about. She was frantic. The others were trying to calm her down, but with no success. She was too worried about her little sister to even think about anything else.

"I say we need to start a search for her! Whatever it takes to find her!"

"Miss Ayeka, you need to calm down!" Tenchi pleaded. Ayeka brushed him off.

"No! Don't tell me to calm down! We shouldn't be worrying about that right now!"

Just then there was a thud outside. They all looked up. From beyond the windows, they could just barely make out a shape of something that stood on two legs. It was tall, and it seemed to have dreadlocks.

"What is that?" Kiyone wondered out loud.

"Out friend from the other night?" Ren suggested.

Without any warning, the shape moved forward and suddenly leaped up onto the roof. The sound of heavy foot steps could be heard. There was a crash from upstairs.

"Well, if he wanted in, couldn't he have just used the door?" said Ryoko.

"Maybe he doesn't know what a door is!" Mihoshi suggested. Everyone nearly passed out to the blonde's remark.

"I'm pretty sure that if it has technology that advanced that it knows what a door is, you nincompoop!" Washu yelled with frustration.

"S-Sorry," Mihoshi apologized.

There was movement from up stairs. Everyone hesitated. The ceiling above them exploded with plaster and wooden splinters. A creature landed in the middle of the group. When they looked up, they didn't see the Predator who had fought off the aliens from before. Instead they saw a creature that stood around eight and a half feet tall. It had dreadlocks and mandibles. Slime dripped from the quivering lips as it drew them back. Its tail swooshed back and forth in an unpredictable manner.

"What in God's name is that?" Ren asked with fear.

The predalien gave no one time to answer. It drew back its mandibles and roared ferociously. Ryoko stepped in and held her hand up. A ball of energy formed in her palm.

"Eat shit, you ugly sonovabitch!" she uttered with disgust.

The hybrid hissed at her as her laser fired from her hand. The bolt hit it, but it only made it more angry. The claws of the alien struck the space pirate with a force strong enough to send her flying through the sliding glass doors that Ren, Minagi, and Kiyone had spent all day repairing.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi cried as he watched her scream with pain while she smashed through the doors. He looked back to the alien to see its tail swoop in at him.

The blow knocked the wind out of him. Tenchi was sent flying back and into the wall. Kiyone drew her pistol and fired at the creature. The alien screamed with anger and swung its arm at the young officer. Kiyone was knocked out. This sent Mihoshi running and screaming. The hybrid took off after her. She ran threw the door to the front hall. The door was knocked from its place as the alien smashed through. Mihoshi could hear it close behind. Its club of a tail struck Washu, knocking her down. Minagi suddenly vanished into thin air. She reappeared in front of the monster, making it stop.

"I command to to stop, you disgusting creature!" Minagi yelled as she drew her laser sword from her hand.

The hybrid seemed to take interest in this challenge and growled a warning that hinted of pain and death. Minagi began to sweat. She gritted her teeth.

"Minagi!"

Minagi and the creature both looked over to see Ren standing there.

"Ren! No! Look out!" Minagi cried.

The hybrid charged for him. Minagi flew in and threw herself onto him, pushing him out of the way in time. The alien ran past the two and immediately stopped in front of the quivering Ayeka. It growled with satisfaction and grabbed the princess. Ayeka screamed. Ren and Minagi looked up in time to see the alien make off with the screaming princess through the destroyed sliding doors. As it made its exit, it slammed into a woozy Ryoko, knocking her back again.

"Ayeka! No!" Minagi yelled. She watched as they both disappeared into the night. "We need to go after them! Come on, Ren!"

"Minagi! I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not alien! I have no special powers or anything! I don't even have a weapon!"

"That can be...ow, my head...arranged," said a wobbly Washu.

"Huh?" both Ren and Minagi said together.

* * *

Mutt had witnessed the whole thing. Every bit of it. Why did he just sit there and do nothing? The answer was simple: If that hybrid had the ability to impregnate pregnant women with xeno embryos, then that means that this thing must have a place to hide out in. He had to let it go, even if it meant letting innocent blood be spilled. He had to let it go so that he could follow it to its hive. But then why would it kidnap a female ooman who wasn't pregnant? Unless she was only a few day pregnant or something. It didn't seem to make any sense.

He watched the alien make its way up the mountain side. It soon arrived at the shrine. Mutt watched as it entered the cave near by. So that's where its hive must be. In the cave. Mutt crouched down and began to leap from tree to tree towards the hive.


	16. Chapter 15: No Need for Rescue

Chapter 15: No Need for Rescue

"So, what is it made from?" Ren looked over his new body armor that Washu had given him. It was a dull metallic gray with dull metallic blue trimming.

When they had decided on who was going in to rescue Ayeka and Sasami, Ren and Minagi got the last two votes. Mihoshi was quite capable, but her level of bravery failed to help her win any votes. So now Ren stood in Washu's lab, wearing a special body armor that the scientist had created at least twenty-thousand years ago. She had been updating from time to time after she was released from her prison. Maybe it wasn't top-notch, but it would have to do. And of the two, Ren was the only one who needed to be prepped for any kind of action.

"Oh, just some special fibers made from a rare material from a dark, hard-to-find-planet," explained the scientific genius. "It's made up of billions and billions of metallic fibers, making it light weight. Whenever an object comes withing five inches from it at a certain speed, the fibers will tighten, making it an impenetrable armor."

"Interesting," Ren said with amazement. "It sounds like something from a movie or anime!"

"I know, isn't it?" Washu said proudly.

Minagi watched Ren as he looked over his body. It was a snug fit, and it felt comfortable. He looked like a young boy who had just gotten a present on Christmas that he didn't ask for, but liked. He looked cute. Minagi couldn't help but blush.

"So, what about weapons?" Ren asked.

"Use your brain. The suit is connected to your body, and will activate its weapon system when you ask it," the scientist explained.

"Heh," Ren tilted his head and then looked down. On both gauntlets, a barrel slide back and out.

"Whoa."

"I know! I am such a genius!" Washu cheered.

"So, how will these do against the aliens?"

"Oh, I don't know actually. I haven't had the time to test them myself ya see," Washu scratched the back of her head with embarrassment.

"Oh, great," sighed Ren.

"Just in case, take this," Washu said handing him a large rifle. "This baby can blast a hole through six inch plating! I'm sure that if the little lasers on your arms don't work, then just rip this sucker out and: Bam!"

"Thanks." Ren took the gun and swung it onto his shoulder. He looked at Minagi and smiled. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes."

Mutt hopped down from the last branch. He was now standing before the cave. Steam was fuming from the entrance. Mutt took a deep breath and ventured inside. He immediately stepped in something that wasn't a rocky floor. It was wet and mushy. Slimy. He looked around him. The floor, walls, and ceiling were covered in a web like substance. It was dripping all around him, and it felt hot. Sweat dripped down his exposed skin. It collected up at whatever part that was covered by armor or any other article of clothing. He crept in further. It was getting hotter, but there was a cool breeze that would flow over him, cooling him off. He couldn't hear any signs of movement up ahead. It was all too still. He didn't like it.

As he walked, the stench of death filled the air around him. Mutt looked to his left and to his right. Bodies. There were bodies strung up on the walls. Bodies with holes in their chests. He even saw one body with a facehugger still attached to the face. Mutt paused in front of this one and examined it. The life in the xeno was weak. Mutt purred as he moved a little closer. The last bit of life within the alien suddenly vanished, and the creature loosened its grip on the host, but it didn't fall off. Mutt reached out and slowly pulled the thing off the person's face. He was expecting to see the kidnapped girl underneath the parasite. It wasn't. This made Mutt sigh with relief for some reason. He scanned the limp body. A small xeno was growing from within the chest. This made Mutt lower his head with sorrow. He didn't know if the oomans had the technology to remove a parasite like this without killing the patient. Besides, he was here to not let that happen. He knew what he had to do, and it was going to be tough on him. The host was a young female, an innocent. Mutt felt sorry for her, but he couldn't get soft now. Even though there was a code to follow, he couldn't let this go by. He had no other option. He mounted his wrist claws. Holding his arm up and back, he stared for a second at the ooman. At least she wouldn't be conscious when he served the blow. Mutt thrust his arm forward.

The twin blades penetrated the chest. Mutt felt the blades hit something small that felt out of place. Pulling them back out, blood suddenly started to flow from the wound. A little river of red dribbled down the ooman's chin. She suddenly coughed up blood. This made Mutt jump back with surprise. Was she still alive? Her eyes slightly opened just enough to see the outline of the Predator standing before her. With her last bit of breath, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Thank you," she murmured with difficulty, and then her eyes rolled back into her head. Her head hung.

Mutt just stood there and stared at her. The event made him feel guilty, but at the same time grateful. He had translated through his mask what she had said. He relaxed, now knowing that she had wanted to die. That she did not want to live any longer with this unwanted baby inside her. She must have known that she was going to die. It must have looked like she was already in hell, if hell was wet and dark. Either that or else it looked like a living nightmare.

The sound of light breathing caught his attention. He switched over to his heat vision. There was a person up ahead, he could see it. He slowly moved forward as to not alert any sleeping xenos that could be near by. As he drew closer, he began to recognize the person as the loud mouthed female. She was unconscious. He scanned her insides. No xenos, she was completely clean. Mutt was about to cut her out of her crusty restraints when he heard another noise further down the tunnel. He stopped and quickly looked around. He couldn't pick up anything. Then he heard it again. It was a soft hissing noise. Glancing at Ayeka, and then back down the tunnel, Mutt decided to go further in. He had to kill the remaining hybrid. He would claim his skull trophy.

"Alright, you know what you kids have to do, right?"

Ren winced at the sudden sound of Washu's voice in his ear piece. He lifted a finger up to it and tapped it a few times to make sure it was firmly in place. He looked over at Minagi. She too had an ear piece. She was now wearing an outfit similar to her twin sister's pirate suit. Minagi returned the glance. She didn't look ready, but her instincts were telling her that now was not the time to be a child and crawl behind the others back.

"Loud and clear, Washu! We're at the cave entrance." Ren reported back.

"Okay, good! Now, I'll need you to constantly update me on what you see. Because I'm not sure the camera head sets I gave you will last long."

"Oh great," Ren said rolling his eyes. "How's that even possible for someone like you?"

"I forgot to charge them, sorry, kid." Washu's voice sounded embarrassed. "Because of all that has been going on lately."

"I took mine off, Washu," Minagi spoke up.

"What? Oh, so that's why I had a spare one! I don't! 'Cause you took it off! Why did you do that?"

"I felt like it wasn't necessary."

"Oh."

"Enough talk, guys. We need to get Sasami and Ayeka out of there!" Ren interrupted their conversation.

Minagi blushed and agreed with him. She had to stay focused. They were ready to enter the unknown. They each took a deep breath and began to move forward. There was an instant rush of warm air mixed with a cool breeze every now and then. It was damp and moist. Ren looked up and down the walls.

"What in the world is this?" he asked. Minagi was looking at the residue that covered the walls and ceiling. She looked down. They were even standing in it.

"Gross."

"What is that stuff?" Washu's voice sounded in their ears.

"Ya got me, a wax of some kind?" Ren replied.

"It can't be wax. It's too sticky," Minagi said while touching the crusty stuff. She broke a piece off and felt in between her fingers. It crumbled into tiny bits when she squeezed her fingers back and forth. She looked at Ren as if expecting him to know what to make of it.

"My best guess is that those things made it. I don't know how though," Ren continued.

"Well, keep moving in. You're on a rescue mission!" Washu replied back.

"Right."

Ren nodded and looked at Minagi. She nodded back and they ventured in deeper into the unknown.

Mutt continued further in until he came into a small chamber like room of the cave. He stopped and gazed all around the walls. There were bodies strung up like animals all around him. Most of them had holes in their chests. Some had a parasite attached to their face. Mutt's gaze fell upon a certain form, just over near a corner of the room. It had no xeno in, or on it. It was a small ooman, female.

_Sasami!_

Mutt rushed over to the helpless girl and examined her condition. She was fine, but in a mild state of shock. She moaned a soft coo that made Mutt feel warm inside with relief. Over the course of time that he was here on this planet, he had grown to liking this earth creature. She was so young, innocent, and carefree. Mutt admired her for that. He remembered watching her sometimes from a distance. She was always so kind to others, and never seemed to complain about anything.

"Uh...Mmm."

Mutt looked at her face. Her eyes were shut. There was alien slime on her cheek. He brushed it off gently. This gesture seemed to wake her up. Her eyelids slowly started to lift up, revealing her bright, ruby eyes. She looked tired and confused. As she looked at her surroundings, her eyes fell upon Mutt.

"M-Mutt?"

Mutt felt excited at the sound of his name. She remembered him! Mutt nodded and purred in response. Sasami's eyes opened fully now. They grew wide when her vision cleared up and adjusted to the dim and steamy darkness. Mutt looked down at her as he waited for her full recovery.

"Mutt!" Sasami finally cried with joy. Tears began to flow down her face. Mutt reached out and brushed them away. She began to move in an attempt to give him a big hug, but something was restraining her. She looked down at herself and saw the cocoon she was in. Mutt held his hand up to stop her actions.

"Mutt...Get you out of...Here," Mutt translated for her through his mask. The girl nodded with understanding.

Mutt drew his wrist claws and brought them up to her side. He began to cut away at the cocoon that wrapped around her tiny frame. He pulled some pieces off and threw them aside. After some more cutting, he finally broke her free. Sasami let him grip her under each arm and lift her down. Once she was free, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I knew you'd come for me, Mutt!" she cried.

Mutt purred with confusion at the action she was performing. Was it some kind of way to show affection? Or just another one of their strange greetings? Once she let go, he lowered to the floor and knelt in front of her so he was at eye level with her.

"Let's get out of here, Mutt!" Sasami said with a slight tone of disgust at the sight of the place. Mutt purred and nodded. Sasami's half smile faded when she noticed a large, dark figure rise up from behind the Predator. She gasped.

"Mutt! Look out!"

It was too late. As Mutt looked over his shoulder, the club of a tail slammed into the side of Mutt's head. He was sent flying back onto the floor. He laid there motionless. The hybrid hissed with glee at its own surprise attack. It stood there waiting for its opponent to respond. After only a few seconds though, it grew tired of waiting and stepped forward to bring an end to its prey. Mutt suddenly spring back to life and slashed its legs with his wrist claws. The hybrid drew back while showing its fangs at the Predator. Mutt managed to get up on his knees. The hybrid slammed the back of its hand across Mutt's face, causing him to spin and fall to the floor. Sasami gasped at the unfair match. The hybrid noticed her and turned its attention to the girl. Its lips drew back and quivered as slime dripped down from its jaws. Sasami cowered back into a corner. The hybrid took a few steps forward. Just then it felt something grab its tail. Spinning around, it sensed Mutt grabbing its tail. With all his strength, Mutt pulled on the tail. The hybrid stumbled back a few steps before dropping onto its stomach. It reached out at Sasami and clawed at her before being dragged away. Mutt didn't know how he did it. It must have been the adrenaline. With all his strength, he turned his back on the alien while holding its tail over his shoulder, and hoisted that sucker into the air and over his shoulder. The hybrid screamed as it flew through the air. It landed on its back with a loud thud. Mutt didn't stop there. He turned and repeated the move again. Sasami flinched as the alien's claws came dangerously close as it slammed into the ground. Mutt continued this move at least three or four times. At one point the hybrid tried to grab her. Sasami managed to slap it across its shiny forehead before it was lifted away again. Mutt slammed it to the ground one last time and took a break. He was covered in sweat, and his veins were pulsing under his skin violently. The hybrid was knocked a little unconscious from Mutt's attack. When it looked up, Mutt brought his wrist claws down into its pelvis area.

The hybrid screamed and kicked Mutt off. Mutt flew back into a wall, but he managed to keep standing. He looked up and reached for his glaive. Holding the spear up, he growled a warning of death. The hybrid took that as an invitation to attack. It came in, claws bared, teeth snapping, hissing. Mutt set out to meet his opponent half way. The predalien swung its claws around, but Mutt always seemed one step ahead. He dodged and ducked, every now and then cutting the alien's flesh. The alien was getting more, and more angry. Sasami watched with worried eyes. Though she wasn't actually saying it, she was routing for Mutt. Every time the alien seemed to have won, she would tense up. But Mutt would always come back with another attack. Sasami never relaxed, for she knew that even though he kept getting back up, the fight wasn't over. Mutt didn't quite understand it. No matter how much he tried to weaken the thing, it never seemed to grow tired. The hybrid was one tough bug. Perhaps it was even tougher than that praetorian. It may not be as big, but it sure was strong. It lashed for Mutt's feet. Mutt only jumped over the attack, and jabbed at the alien's skull with his glaive. The hybrid stumbled back from the blow. Now it had had enough. It screamed ferociously as it charged for the Predator. It pinned him against the wall, making him drop his weapon. Just as it was about to use its head bite attack, Mutt jabbed it in the ribs with his claws. As the alien drew back in pain, Mutt knew then that he had to make his move. He drew his sword. With one quick slice, he swung his sword across the hybrid's throat. The alien gurgled, and its acidic blood spilled from the wound. Its head lowered, and then fell off with a blood splattering sound. The now headless corps fell to its knees, and then onto its back.

Mutt breathed heavily. Sasami watched him, waiting for what he would do next. He had won the fight. She was happy. He finally started moving. First he sheathed his sword. Then he gathered up his spear and put it away in its place. Mutt looked over at the hybrid's head. He walked over to it and got down onto his knees. He pulled a small tool from his belt and sprayed a fume over the wound. It sealed off the acidic area, making it safe to carry. After putting his tool away, he picked up the skull and held it over his head. Letting out a fierce war cry for victory, Mutt shook his dreadlocks as he held his trophy high above his head.

"Ren to Washu! You there?" There was a static pause.

"Who?" came a playful voice on the other end. Ren looked at Minagi and shook his head. Minagi rolled her eyes.

"Ren to Little Washu...You there?" Ren sighed.

"Ah! There we go! I didn't know who you were calling. Little Washu here, go ahead!"

Ren's eye twitched a little. As much as she was a genius, she could be quite annoying at times. It especially annoyed him whenever she made a move on him. She was so unpredictable. Now he didn't mind it when Minagi would get nervous around him. Twirling her fingers through her hair, or pressing them together. It was just to cute. She was like a naive schoolgirl having her first crush. Ren pictured her in one of those Japanese schoolgirl uniforms once. He even drew a quick sketch of her like that in his sketchbook. Ren shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head. He had more important things to tend to, and he was getting off task. He looked at the half conscious Ayeka. Minagi was studying her to make sure she was okay before removing her from her slimy bonds.

"We have located Ayeka! Minagi is removing her now."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, but she might be unconscious."


	17. Chapter 16: No Need for Kind Greetings

Chapter 16: No Need for Kind Greetings

Both Ren and Minagi stopped to look down the tunnel. The sound of a roar echoed from within the cave. Ren gulped. It sounded familiar, but it could have been one of the bugs.

"What the hell was that?" Minagi finally broke the silence.

"I have no idea, and I don't wanna find out!" Ren answered her.

. . .

Mutt placed the head on the cave floor and pulled a gadget from his belt. He sprayed the wound area on the head to seal it off. That way no acidic blood would harm him if contact was made. After doing this, he put his tool away and pulled some wire out. He strung it through the mouth and out the neck hole. He tied it off. As he worked, Sasami watched him with curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

Mutt seemed to ignore her question. Sasami made a pouting face and waited for him to finish. He stood up to his full height again and swung the wire around his shoulder and torso. The head rested beside his hip. He looked down at the girl and nodded as if to say: "Let's go." Sasami nodded back. They looked around the room for the exit. Mutt started for the passage. Sasami quickly ran up beside him, (making sure it wasn't the side where the hybrid's head hung), and grabbed Mutt's rather large hand with her little, delicate hand. Mutt looked down at her for a moment. When he looked back up, he realized that they were in a different room. They had gone the wrong way, and when Mutt looked down, he knew that they had definitely gone the wrong way. It was the room where Ryoko once laid imprisoned for all those years, but there was something different about it. They were standing among leathery sacks covered with slime. Eggs.

Sasami looked around with a nervous face. Mutt lifted Sasami up and held her. He was starting to back away when her heard it. It was the same breathing noise he had heard just before his first encounter with the hybrid. He turned his head slowly. Sasami saw it first. She was too scared to even make a sound. Mutt first saw the sack, and then the throne. He could feel her breath on his neck. Once he was fully turned around, he was looking right at her. The Queen. She sat upon a throne of slime and spikes, and what looked like old bones. Her head was lowered, showing off her massive crown. Almost as if like it were planned, the Queen began to move once Mutt was facing her. First her arms, and then her head began to rise. Sasami and Mutt stared in complete fear as if they were paralyzed. The Queen slide her head out from under her crown, revealing teeth that never seemed to be covered by her lips. Slime dripped from her chin, and with each exhale, her breath could be seen. Mutt heard a noise and looked over his shoulder. A xeno had shown itself. It was slowly creeping out from the shadows. Mutt looked around. There were others crawling out from the walls around them. They were hissing threats, but never made a move to attack. Mutt didn't know what to do.

. . .

As Ren helped Ayeka get off the wall, Minagi was looking down the dark tunnel. She knew that they would have to get Sasami next. But she was still curious about what they heard moments ago. That roar. Was it one of those aliens, or their friend with the technology? Minagi cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Hello?"

. . .

The sound of Minagi's call came echoing down to the throne room. All at once, all the heads of the xenos turned towards the sound. Mutt and Sasami looked too. Someone else was there? But who?

"Minagi?" Sasami wondered under her breath.

The Queen gave a hissing order, and all the drones crept across the walls towards the tunnel. Mutt looked at the Queen. They were going to ambush the poor soul! The oomans didn't know how to fight off xenos! They will die, or be taken without much of a fair fight! Mutt had to do something, and fast. A facehugger squirmed in one of the eggs. Mutt gave it a quick glance. It was near ready to open up. What to do, what to do? Then he thought of something. He slowly set Sasami down. Then he reached over to his left gauntlet and opened the panel up. The entire time, he kept his eyes on the Queen. She watched him back. Mutt began to activate his wrist bomb. He set the countdown with enough time for him and Sasami to make it out. Then he set up the blast radius. Just enough to destroy the Queen and her hive. Any drones still alive he would have to cut down on the way out. It would be tough, but he would half to manage. He finished and pulled it off his gauntlet. Then he picked up Sasami and activated the bomb with his thumb. It started beeping. The Queen hissed as if she knew what he had planned for her. A big bang. For at that moment, her claws lunged out at him. Mutt stepped back just in time, tossing the bomb on the ground. The Queen hissed and shrieked at him, but he ignored the taunts and turned to leave.

. . .

"What was that?" Ren asked while holding Ayeka up with one arm over his shoulders.

"I...Don't know," Minagi answered.

Just then she noticed something. The walls were moving. Slime was dripping from various toothy mouths. Those things were back! Minagi froze in fear. It can't be!

"Minagi! Look out!"

With his free arm, Ren raised it up and the tiny barrel of the gun blasted a shot. Minagi looked up just in time to see an alien right above her. It was in mid flight to grab her when the shot from Ren hit it. The gun didn't kill the insect, but it sure did knock it off the ceiling. Minagi reacted quickly and drew her laser blade out. She made a new hole in the things neck. It screamed out in pain for a brief second before Minagi waved her arm about, cutting its head off. Minagi panted heavily with anger.

"That was for Sasami, you ugly son of a bitch!"

"Save your anger, here comes more!"

Minagi looked up to see that the moving walls were sprouting arms, legs, and tails. Aliens came running towards the group. They began to back up as they fought them off. Ren would shoot them down while Minagi finished them off.

Meanwhile further back in the cave, Mutt was running while holding Sasami. Back behind him, he could hear the Queen screaming with rage. Little did he know, by this time the Queen was struggling to free herself from the restraints that held her up. She fought viciously at the structures. They cracked and then broke, causing her to fall to the floor. She stood up, and her egg sack disconnected. She stomped towards the opening to the throne room. Without knowing it, she stepped on the bomb, disrupting its countdown. Electric splashes came from the broken device as it began to countdown even faster, giving Mutt only half as much time to escape from danger. The Queen was too big to fit through the opening. She began to pound on the rock walls.

Mutt clung tightly onto Sasami as he ran. She had buried her face in his chest and groped his neck with all her strength. There was a loud crash that came from behind them. It echoed through the tunnel, making Mutt jump. Even though he was tempted to, he didn't look back. He just ran. Just then he spotted three heated figure up ahead. They were just leaving through the cave opening. Then he heard screeching. Switching to his next vision mode, he then saw the carnage that took place earlier. Dead xenomorphs laid about. There was one last bug crawling towards the trio. It was missing its left leg. As it began to scratch at the closest ooman, the being struck it with a blade of energy. Perhaps he was mistaken about them not being prepared for this type of combat.

"Run, Minagi! Run!" Ren gave Ayeka over to Minagi as she ran past. He turned and looked down the tunnel. "Come on, you bastards!"

As he moved back, he tripped over a rock. Minagi didn't notice him until it was too late for her to rush back and help him. She cried his name in despair. Ren looked at the last alien as it came for him. As it left the tunnel, its head exploded with a thunderous crack.

"Huh?"

Just then Mutt exited the cave with Sasami, a smoking cannon mounted on his shoulder. Ren gasped as Mutt ran by, grabbing him by the arm and hurling him at least a hundred feet away from danger. Minagi watched as a glow came from within the cave. A sudden blast from a shock wave shook the ground, knocking the group down. Mutt held on tightly to Sasami as he spun around to land on his side to protect her from any harm. Following the blast came rocks covered by a cloud of dust. The entrance to the cave collapsed, sealing it off. There was more rumbling and the ground shook even more as a dust cloud swept over them.

Once the dust cleared, Minagi looked up to see Ren only a few feet away from her on his belly. He looked up back at her and smiled sheepishly, and then gave her a thumbs up. She smiled back at him. Mutt looked down at the ooman girl in his arms. She seemed okay. She looked up at him.

"Mutt," is all she said.

Mutt purred and began to raise himself up to a kneeling position. He set the girl down on her feet and unwrapped his arms. She looked at him and suddenly gave him a tight hug. It caught him off guard, but then he decided to be polite and return the gesture. He slowly hugged her back and then let her go. Sasami spotted the others and ran over to them. Minagi received the first hug, and then Ren. Ayeka was just waking up, so she received a small hug. Ren looked over at the tall warrior as he looked over his new trophy. It was alright, but he'd have to wait for when he got back home to skin it and properly preserve it for mounting. He stood up and looked around at the mess of boulders. The cave seemed to be no longer a cave. He turned his attention to the group behind him. They all seemed to be alright with his presence. They didn't seem to be afraid of him. Sasami was tugging on Minagi's arm to follow her and greet her rescuer. Minagi followed with a sigh and slowly stepped forward to greet Mutt. She looked up at him. He was sure tall. At least one, maybe one and a half to two heads taller than she was. He was well built and had dull-sandy colored armor. It was covered in small nicks and scratches. A sign that he had been doing this kind of thing for awhile.

"Um, thank you for saving Sasami," she managed to finally speak after admiring his appearance. "We are really grateful."

Mutt bowed his head at her. He understood her words with his translator. Minagi watched as he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook it lightly. He purred a greeting. Ren came up behind her.

"What's he doing?"

"I don't know. I think he's saying hello?" Minagi grinned a sheepish smile and returned the action to Mutt. She had to stand on her toes to reach his shoulder.

Mutt was surprised with how quickly this ooman girl had caught on. Maybe these oomans weren't as stupid as he thought. These oomans seemed to be fast learners.

"Thank you," Minagi said, and she bowed politely in the Japanese way. Ren bowed with her. Mutt didn't know what to make of it. He stood there for a second before bowing back.

"What's going on here?"

They all turned to see that Ayeka was beginning to gain consciousness. Sasami was at her side already. She patted her hand, letting her know that she was safe.

"You alright, Ayeka?" she asked her sister.

"Yes, I think so."

Ayeka opened her eyes to see Sasami. Then she saw Ren, and Minagi, and...

"Ah! What is that thing?" the princess screamed. She immediately jumped up, grabbing Sasami.

The others tried to calm her down, but with no success. Mutt just stood there, feeling a little annoyed. He thought that what this ooman was doing was rather impolite. No friendly greeting, just shrill screaming. It was beginning to hurt his ears. Out of all the oomans he had ever come across, this one topped the list of almost being a victim. Mutt slightly shook his head. Even though as much as he would love to mount this girl's head on the wall, he knew that she was unarmed, and that it was only her reaction that was annoying him. The spiky haired female finally grabbed her wrist and slapped her across the face. She screamed something at her that made the annoying sound finally stop. Mutt chuckled at this. If only he could have done it himself. Though it may have sent her flying if he did.

"Hey! What's going on up there?" Washu's voice sounded off in Ren's ear, making him flinch.

"Wha! Oh, sorry, Washu. We're okay! Ayeka and Sasami have been rescued."

"Really? Who got Sasami?"

"The owner of that tech you got back at the lab." There was a pause.

"Oh! You mean our alien friend?"

"Yes, I guess you can say that," Ren rolled his eyes. _Aren't you an alien yourself?_

"So he saved Sasami, huh? Why'd he do that? Can he speak our language? Is he friendly? Is he..."

"Washu! Even I can hear you now!" Minagi cut the scientist off.

Back at the Masaki house, Washu was sitting on the couch with her holographic computer out. Mihoshi sat close by listening while rubbing her partner's forehead with a damp cloth. Ryoko was doing the same to Tenchi. Ryo-Ohki sat in Washu's lap, looking at the screen that hovered in front of her. She was of course eager to know if Sasami was okay.

"Ah! Okay, okay! I'll be quiet!" Washu scratched her head. She looked around at the others. "How's everyone else holding up?"

"Just fine!" Kiyone said in a sarcastic tone. "What do ya think?"

"Hmm, I don't know. You tell me," Washu shot back.

"Well, for starters," the galaxy police officer began, "I was struck in the head and knocked out by a freakin' alien, creature, beast thingy!"

"Right," Washu said slowly, as if she had no idea what she was talking about.

"So how's Princess Ayeka and Sasami?" Tenchi spoke up. Washu smiled at him.

"They are just fine. You remember our friend from the other night?"

"Yeah," Ryoko nodded.

"He saved Sasami from certain death!"

"Really? Oh that's so thoughtful!" Mihoshi blurted out. "He must be a kind person after all!"

Kiyone looked up at the ceiling. She wondered what the masked man looked like underneath. What did his face look like? Was he handsome, or was he ugly? She shook her head of the thoughts. Why was she thinking about this?

"So do ya think the danger is over?" Tenchi asked. "Are there no more of those aliens?"

"I'm sure of it!" Washu answered him.

"What makes you so sure?" Kiyone asked.

"I'm a genius! It may be a theory, but I'm usually right most of the time!"

"Yeah, exactly. That's just my point. _Usually_!"

Just then, there was a loud scream on the other end on the mic. Washu's smile faded instantly. The sound made everyone else jump.

"What the hell was that?" Ryoko asked.

"Shhh!" Washu didn't even turn her head to look at her. Her eyes were glued to the screen.

There were sounds of rumbling, more screams, roars, and then metal cutting into flesh. It sounded like all hell had broken loose. It was so horrid sounding.

"Ren! Ren! Minagi? Anyone? Come in!" Washu tried to get a response, but nothing came back. Then there was static.

"Did you loose them? What's going on?" Kiyone asked with a nervous face.

"I...Don't know. Hold on!" Washu tried other frequencies, but got nothing. Then the sound of Ren's voice was heard. It wasn't clear, but it could just barely be heard.

"...Help...Elp us!...Trying...Kill...Help...It...Kill us!"

The signal went static. Washu looked at Tenchi, and then at Ryoko, Kiyone, Mihoshi.

"Washu, what's going on?" Mihoshi finally spoke up.

Washu was silent. She was silent for a while before speaking up.

"I don't know..."


	18. Chapter 17: No Need for a Showdown

Chapter 17: No Need for a Showdown

"Washu! Even I can hear you now!" Minagi cut the scientist off.

"Ah! Okay, okay! I'll be quiet!" Washu shouted back.

Minagi sighed. Sometimes, that little person can be an annoyance. She looked at the rest of the group. Ayeka was still recovering from her little outburst. There was a red hand print on her cheek.

"How dare you strike a princess of the Jurai Royal Family!" She stopped and looked around. "Um, where is Lord Tenchi?" she asked.

"Knocked out," Ren answered her.

"What?" Ayeka screamed. "Well is he alright? I must go see him at once! I hope he is-"

"Relax, you royal pain in the butt!" Minagi blurted out.

"What did you call me?" Ayeka shrieked.

Sasami just stood there observing the whole scene. She started shaking her head. Just then the ground began to shake from behind them. Mutt quickly spun around to see what was causing the tremors. The pile of rubble that covered the cave entrance began to move. A rock was blasted from its place. A large claw was in the newly made hole. It retreated back in to hole. Mutt couldn't believe it. A xeno had survived that? But how? His question was answered. The rocky wall that sealed the cave exploded into little pieces of rock and dust. Following it was a horrific scream. Mutt froze for a second. He was in a state of shock. She had survived the blast!

"Oh my god!" Ren spoke without realizing it.

Standing before them was the Queen. Her jaws were dry, but her teeth still glistened in the moonlight. Her tail wiped around violently behind her. Mutt didn't have enough time to react. The Queen's tail came down fast, knocking into his chest. Mutt flew at least ten feet across the ground. Luckily there were no hard objects close by for him to slam into, or else it would've been a lot more painful. Mutt hit the ground and bounced a few times before coming to a complete halt. The others stared at him. His seemingly lifeless body sent shivers up and down their spines. If he was dead, then that meant trouble for them. They would be no match against this thing. The Queen moved towards the body, her stinger was inching closer to Mutt's back. Sasami noticed that Mutt's arm began move.

"No!" she screamed.

Minagi reacted fast. She held her arm out and fired a bolt of energy at the beast. It hardly burnt the outer shell, but it at least caught the Queen's attention. She turned around and hissed. It turned its body around to face them. She began to take thunderous steps slowly towards the group.

"Um, Washu? Help!" Ren called into his mic. There was no answer. "Help us!"

The Queen charged suddenly without warning.

"It's trying to kill us! Help! It's trying to kill us!" Ren tried again, but there was no reply. Only muffled static.

"Give it up, Ren! Besides, we have a bigger problem!" Minagi yelled. "Ah!"

She screamed and jumped out of the way right as the oversized claws slammed into the dirt beside her. The others screamed in terror. Minagi raised her arm again and fired a bolt at the alien. This only seemed to anger it more. It had turned its attention towards her.

"Ayeka! Sasami! Run!" she called out. She didn't see Ren anywhere. "Where did he go?"

The Queen's large hand suddenly slammed Minagi in the stomach, sending her flying through the air. She landed on the ground and rolled a few times. The Queen hissed with glee. She moved towards the stunned space pirate. A gunshot rang out, and a small hole exploded in the Queen's back. She turned around and screamed. Ren was standing a few hundred feet away, holding the rifle that Washu had given him. Smoke fumed from the barrel.

"Get away from her, you bitch!" he threatened her.

The Queen seemed to have taken that as an invitation to attack. She suddenly charged towards him. Ren yelped and turned to run. He didn't look back. He only ran, ran for his life. He could soon feel her breath on his neck. The sound of her stomping feet was getting louder. Ren headed for the trees. It was no use though for she even followed him there. She snapped her jaws at him and even tried to nab him with her inner mouth. The branches of the trees around her massive form were snapping like toothpicks.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Holy freaking shit!"

He suddenly made a quick turn around a tree. It happened so fast that the Queen stumbled, trying to keep up with him and fell to the ground. Ren stumbled a bit when the ground shook, but he kept up on his feet. Minagi had gained consciousness and was now watching him as he sprinted away from the lumbering beast. It sort of looked odd. Even with that big gun on his shoulder he could still run fast. It must have been the suit Washu had given him.

"Looks like all those days of track and cross country are starting to pay off!" he yelled as he ran by.

"What?" Minagi stared at him as he did. Then she heard the scary sounds of the Queen and remembered why he was running. She got up and ran after him.

The Queen was gaining on them. Ren and Minagi could now see the shrine up ahead.

"We've gotta lead it away! Ayeka and Sasami are probably in there!" Minagi hollered.

The swishing of the weapon wasn't heard by any of them, but the screams of the Queen were once it sliced through her hard flesh. She turned and hissed as Mutt caught his throwing knife. He was back in the game, and he was full of adrenaline. He sheathed his weapon and pulled out his sword. He took a stance and growled an invitation to fight. The Queen accepted it and stood her stance for attack. Mutt narrowed his eyes under the mask and could feel the sweat all over his body. It was going to be a fight to the death. One, or both of them were going to die tonight, and he had the feeling that he was going to die. No matter what the chances were.

The Queen made the first move. She charged forward. Mutt dodged her attack, spun around and cut into her ankle. She faced him, but drew back in pain. She charged again. Mutt leaped to the side and watched her run into a tree. If one was going to injure them self, it was her. Her tail swung about dangerously. The stinger knocked into Mutt's sword. There was a loud clang. Mutt managed to keep a grip on the blade. The Queen pulled her head out of the splintery mess and faced him again. She began to use her tail as a spear, jabbing at him here and there. Mutt continuously blocked her attacks. It was getting tougher. He wouldn't mind if one of those oomans would jump in and help him defeat this monster. Just then the Queen caught him off guard. She swung her tail low and from the side. This attack surprised Mutt, knocking him off his feet. Mutt began to fall off to the side, but the tail came back up and slammed into his torso. He flipped numerous times through the air before falling to the ground.

"Oh no!" Minagi screamed. "We've gotta help him!"

"Wait!" Ren stopped her and pointed. Minagi looked and gasped.

As the Queen prepared to serve a death blow to Mutt's back, a second shaped appeared behind her out of thin air. It leaped high up next to her and slammed a spear into the side of her head. The Queen screamed and flung her head back. The shape landed beside Mutt's body. Ren and Minagi looked on in shock. It was another hunter. His skin was duller and had more wrinkles, and his armor was older and had more marks. His mask bared a symbol of honer on the forehead. When Mutt woke up, he found himself face to face with the elder of the crashed ship. He had survived the crash and had escaped, and was now helping him fight off a big, bad bug.

The Elder muttered something to him in their language and helped him up. Mutt nodded and picked up his blade. The Elder drew a weapon from his belt that looked like a small rod. Hooked barbs unfolded, and he began to swing it around above his head. As he did this, the hooked end extended outward on a long chord. Soon it had stretched out to its full twenty foot length. It looked like a giant grapple hook of death. The Elder suddenly threw the hook out towards the Queen's feet. The hook wrapped around her ankles and hooked on. With all his strength, he pulled. The Queen's feet were brought together and caused her to loose her balance. As soon as she hit the ground, the Elder drew a combat pike from his back and unfolded it. He threw it into the Queen's chest. She screamed in sheer pain. Her tail whipped around like an angry cobra. It struck a tree, tearing it up out of the ground.

Ren and Minagi had to move fast or else they'd be squashed by the trunk. Mutt leaped onto the aliens chest and drove his sword down into the shell like flesh. Before pulling it back out, he grabbed the pike and drew it from the stab wound and tossed it back to the Elder. He jumped off the xeno just before she was able to grab him. Her little set of arms thrashed around as she tried to get herself up. The Elder pressed a button that retracted the hook back to the hilt. It pulled bits of flesh off the Queen's legs. Her tail suddenly lashed out, striking the Elder squarely in the stomach. He flew back and hit a tree. Mutt grew angry. This Queen wasn't about to take the life of a fellow yautja. He charged at the massive alien and swung his blade at her. She attempted to step back to avoid the attack, but didn't go back far enough. Mutt's blade severed three of her toes off. She screamed and grabbed Mutt by the head. Mutt dropped his weapon and immediately started trying to pry her fingers from his head. She lifted him up and hissed in his face before throwing him away.

"We can't just stand here! We've gotta help them!" Ren cried out. Minagi nodded.

Ren held up his rifle. Minagi vanished from sight. Ren only had to hope that she was going to reappear somewhere else and fight with him. He aimed and fired. The shot missed, but it got the aliens attention. She was looking in his direction now. Minagi suddenly appeared in the air behind her with her engery blade out and stabbed her in the back. The Queen spun around, striking Minagi in the side with her arm. Minagi managed to keep afloat, but she was sent spinning through the air. Ren fired another shot. This one hit her in a wounded area. The Queen threw her head back and screamed. At that moment, the two predators were back on their feet.

Mutt pulled his throwing knife out and threw it at the aliens head. The blade cut through the end of the spear that was still sticking out of her head. The piece fell to the ground. The Elder ran forward with his pike out and jabbed her in the ribs. He stepped back, letting go of the weapon. At the same time he grabbed the spear end and stabbed her through the thigh.

_Aim for the legs! Take away her ability to move!_

This thought ran through Mutt's head as he caught his knife. He sheathed it and drew his glaive. He rushed in from the side and took a swing. Both ends of the weapon sliced neatly through the xenos shin. Painful. The Queen kicked at him, but he was smaller and faster than she was. Mutt noticed one of her small hands aiming for him.

_Not this time!_

Mutt swung the glaive around again. Her left hand fell from her small arm. The Queen didn't like this. She struck Mutt away with her larger arm. Mutt fell up against a boulder. His glaive stuck into a near by tree. Meanwhile, the Elder was doing what he could to bring the damn thing down. Cutting, slicing, jabbing, and stabbing. He had pulled his pike free from her chest. The tip was a little nubby and dull from the blood. It would be harder to impale her with it now. He began to use it like a club, swatting her claws away whenever they came down after him. He had received a few cuts and burns, but it would take more than that to take him down.

Minagi suddenly appeared above the Queen and landed on her back. She stuck her sword through her neck The Queen began to buck. Minagi was thrown off of her. She flew away towards Ren. He raised his weapon and fired it again. The big bug wasn't too happy about this. She came after them. Ren and Minagi were forced to run into the trees. The Queen followed, snapping branches off, and even ripping some of the trunks half way out of the ground. The two being chased made a quick turn, dashing right past her legs. She tried to grab them, but there were too many trees in the way.

There was a thunderous crack, and a bolt of blue plasma hit the xeno in the back. She turned around and hissed. Mutt was standing in the clearing with a mounted shoulder cannon. The barrel was steaming, and his laser sight was aimed right at her. Three little red dots were on the Queen's forehead. This time though, she didn't charge at him. She just stood there. It was like as if they were having a staring contest. She finally started to move, but slowly. She moved towards Mutt. Mutt aimed low and fired his cannon. The round hit the ground in front of her feet. She stepped back and screeched. Mutt began to step back. The Queen began to follow. She didn't notice the Elder standing off to the side near the tree line. Right as the Queen poked her head into the clearing, the Elder acted immediately. He pulled his hook out and whipped in around his head. This time he threw it at her neck. The hook wrapped around the aliens neck several times and hooked on. The Elder pulled hard. The Queen fell into the dirt. Mutt fired one more shot at her. It his her large crown, blasting a chunk off.

"They got it! I think they got it!" Ren cheered.

"Finally!" Minagi sighed with relief. Though her gut was telling her that it wasn't quite over. She hated the feeling.

There was a sudden screeching noise. Mutt looked in the direction from where it came. From the darkness, two aliens came scurrying towards him. It caught him off guard, and he was forced to leap over them. Only one of them stopped to look around for the yautja. The other continued running to the Queen's aid. Mutt roared a heads up to the Elder. The Elder looked around in time to see the xeno coming right at him. He pulled a shuriken from his belt and threw it at the alien. The blades sliced through the bugs left leg. It fell to the ground screaming. Mutt pulled his glaive out of the tree near by and stood ready in front of the alien. It hissed at him and shot its little set of jaws out at him as if it were taunting him. It ran forward and leaped at him. Mutt rolled to the side, allowing it to slam into a tree. He brought up his glaive and stabbed the bug in the back. He lifted it up and swung his weapon around. The wriggling creature flew off the end towards Ren and Minagi. Minagi drew her sword and sliced the thing in half as it flew at them. The top half of the alien was still squirming around. Ren put a shot in its head. It stopped moving. Meanwhile, the Elder was kicking at the other alien as it crawled towards him. He finally landed his foot in the chin, sending it flying back. It landed at Mutt's feet on its back. As it reached out for his legs, Mutt impaled it through the bottom jaw with his glaive. The Elder gave him a nod.

Mutt demounted his cannon and put his glaive away. He began to walk towards the Elder. The Queen laid there motionless. When Mutt was closer, her hand suddenly shot out and slammed Mutt in the chest. He flew back while roaring in pain. The Elder watched him fly back. He didn't notice the Queen's tail coming around from behind him. Her stinger pierced him through the back and out the front. The Elder threw his head back and roared. He looked down to see the tip of the aliens tail sticking through a glowing green hole in his stomach. He was lifted off his feet. The Queen stood herself up and brought him around to face her. The grapple hook weapon was still hanging around her neck. She drew her lips back and hissed a death threat. Minagi covered her mouth. It was a horrific sight. She suddenly started to move without thinking. She leaped up high and delivered a kick to the Queen's head. Her tail swung around, causing the yautja to fly off the end. When the Queen looked back up, Minagi was above her head. She brought her sword down into the skull. The blade impaled it through the forehead. The Queen shrieked in pain and batted Minagi off. She flew down and hit the ground next to Ren.

"Minagi! You okay?" Ren rushed to her aid. Before she could answer though, the Queen screamed at them and started to move towards them. "Minagi! You've gotta get up!"

"Ow!" She grabbed her ankle. "It hurts! I can't!"

Meanwhile, Mutt was weakly trying to stand up. He felt woozy. He had never received so many blows to the body before. He saw the Queen was back on her feet, but the Elder was nowhere in sight. He looked around, and then spotted him. The Elder was laying on his side, a bleeding hole in his back. Mutt felt the pain of guilt and anger build up inside of him. He looked back at the Queen. She was closing in on the oomans. Mutt looked down at the grip of his sword. He pulled it out and looked over the blade. It wasn't dull. It still nice and sharp. He looked back at the alien, and then at the blade. He knew what he was going to do. He looked back up at the Queen and roared a death cry. The Queen stopped and looked around. Mutt took his stance, drew his arm back, and threw the sword. The long blade flew through the air, spinning like a saw. There was a sharp cutting sound when it flew past the Queen's neck. The Queen stopped moving all together. Only her lips still quivered. Ren and Minagi watched Mutt's sword until it hit a tree. The Queen's lips quivered a little more and then stopped. A line of her acidic blood began to run down her neck. Her head dipped forward, revealing that Mutt's sword did in fact cut through her neck. Her large, crowned head fell off her shoulders and hit the ground. The hook weapon suddenly retracted back into the hilt and fell to the ground. The body of the Queen remained standing, but it was starting to wobble. Her knees buckled and then the rest of her body followed. The Queen was finally dead.

. . .

"What's going on up there?" Kiyone asked.

"Dunno yet. I can't get a signal." Washu answered. She tried a few more frequencies.

"Are they gonna be alright?" Mihoshi asked with worry.

"Hmmm," Washu mumbled. She looked at Ryoko. "Ryoko, can you teleport there and see what's going on?"

"No way! I'm not leaving Tenchi here with that Ayeka!" she protested, grabbing Tenchi's hand.

"My headache isn't that bad, Ryoko. Besides, Ayeka and Sasami aren't here. Remember?"

"Ah yes, that's right," Ryoko blushed with embarrassment.

"So, will ya?" Washu asked impatiently. Ryoko hung her head.

"Fine!" she sighed. She stood up and began to make her way towards the door. She suddenly ran back and grabbed Tenchi's arm.

"Hey! What the-?"

"You're coming with me!" Ryoko hushed him. She suddenly vanished with Tenchi in thin air.

"Do you trust her with him?" Kiyone questioned the scientist. Washu sighed.

"I guess I'll have too. Unless..." She got up and walked over to were the others were. "C'mon Ryo-Oki!"

"Nya!" the cabbit mewed and hopped over to where they were.

Washu's computer appeared before her and she pressed a few buttons. A beam of light formed around them.

"This will give me a chance to test my new invention!" she said with a cheerful tone.

"What invention?" Kiyone asked.

"My teleportation device of course!" She pushed a few more buttons. "Just setting the coordinates, and...There!" She pushed one more button, and the beam grew brighter. "Hang on, gang!"

They group vanished in the beam of light.


	19. Chapter 18: No Need for Happy Endings

Chapter 18: No Need for Happy Endings

Ren and Minagi just stood there. They couldn't believe there eyes. It was one heck of a death match. Mutt stood there breathing heavily. He suddenly rushed over to the Elder and turned him onto his back. The other two followed and watched from a distance. Mutt pulled the tubes from the Elder's mask and pried the it off his face. He laid it down beside him. His face was wrinkled and gray. Scars covered his forehead, and in the middle was the same mark that was on his mask. His eyes were shallow and dull. He had long gray whiskers on his brow and chin. His tusks had piercings and marks of decoration. The green blood that glowed in the dark was flowing from his jaws. He coughed some up onto his face.

Minagi felt tears form in her eyes. There was a lump in her throat. She wondered if Ren was feeling the same about the scene. Mutt felt the Elder's pulse. It was fading. The Elder grabbed Mutt by the collar and pulled him closer to whisper something in his ear. Mutt raised his head after a moment and nodded. The pulse was growing weaker and weaker. Then it was gone. Another great yautja warrior had passed away. Mutt closed the lids of the deceased and bowed his head in respect. He purred a moan of sorrow.

_May you spirit pass on to the other side._

He stood up slowly. It was hot. He took off his own mask and felt the cool night air brush across his face. He turned to look at the two oomans.

"Whoa, you are one ugly mother-" Minagi covered Ren's mouth before he could finish. She shook her head.

Suddenly there was purring all around them. Minagi got the feeling that they weren't alone. Almost instantly, multiple lasers were trained on the two oomans. Ren and Minagi looked around, but saw no one. Then, one by one, multiple humanoid creatures that looked related to Mutt started to appear. First there was one, then another, and another. Soon they were surrounded by a whole clan. They were defiantly the same species as Mutt, but they were also all different from each other. There was one that had golden armor with all bladed weapons. One was taller than the others and had a cybernetic arm. He was armed with a set of duel shoulder cannons. There was another that had dark gray armor that held a battle ax. There was even one holding a combi-stick with all copper-brown armor. Overall, they were all different from each other. Amongst them was one with gray dreadlocks. He seemed to be the leader of the group. Unlike the others, he was holding his mask tucked under his arm. He seemed older than the others. His face was wrinkly, but he didn't bare any marking on his forehead. Instead, there was one only on his mask. After a moment of studying them, he grunted an order to the others. They all demounted their weapons. Mutt turned to face the elder. It was Ye'Chak, his clan leader. Mutt noticed a smaller yatuja behind him. It was Jade. She stepped forward and struck him across the face. Mutt took the blow like as if it were no big deal.

At that moment, the others from the house came from the darkness. They were followed by Ayeka and Sasami. Two of the clan members turned and aimed their weapons at them, but Mutt grunted at them to lower their arms. They did so after a moment of hesitation. Mutt turned his attention back to his elder and got down on both knees and bowed his head in respect. Ye'Chak grunted at him to rise. Mutt stood back up and looked at him with a questioning look. Ye'Chak smiled under his tusks and nodded a job well done. Even though what this yautja did was stupid by going alone to take on a hive of bugs, he did receive help from the Elder. Even the oomans stepped in to help.

"Hey."

Ren looked over his shoulder to see Tenchi behind him.

"Hey, how's your head?"

"Oh, it's fine. I'm feeling better, but what's going on?" Tenchi whispered.

"I dunno, I'm sure our friend knows them."

At that moment, Mutt showed his mentor the disembodied head he had earned. Ye'Chak's eyes grew wide. It was the head of a hybrid xeno. He looked at Mutt. He was proud of him. He had taken on a hybrid alien, and defeated it. He nodded his appreciation, and then murmured something to four of Mutt's fellow clan mates.

"Hey, what are they doing?" Ryoko pointed.

The four predators walked over to the fallen yautja. They knelt down and unfolded a stretcher. They carefully laid the body on it and lifted it up on the stretcher. They began to walk back towards the woods. They stopped in front of Mutt for a moment. He handed his mask to Jade and grabbed two items off the body, and then they continued on their way. Mutt presented Ye with the fallen elder's combat pike. He nodded and took it. Then Mutt turned to face Ren and Minagi. He was holding the hook weapon. He walked up to them and held the weapon out to them.

"Uh," Ren began. Minagi slowly received the gift and nodded in respect. She hit Ren in the leg. "Ow! Oh," He nodded. Mutt nodded back.

"Take it," he managed to gurgle.

The two suddenly looked up at him astonished. He had spoken to them. Meanwhile, a few of the others were hulling the carcase of the Queen into the wooded area. They had ropes wrapped around the torso and limbs and were pulling on them to move the corpse. Mutt turned and began to walk back towards his clan.

"Wait!"

Mutt paused after hearing the small voice. He turned to see Sasami. She looked like she was about to cry. Mutt just stood there looking at her. She suddenly ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his massive thighs. She was so short compared to his great height. She was rubbing her wet cheek up against his leg. Y'Chak only stared, unsure what to make of the scene. Mutt knelt down before the little girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. For some reason, she didn't seem quite disturbed by his inhuman face. Mutt wiped a tear off her cheek and patted her softly on the head. She sniffed.

"Are you really going away?" she asked with a lump in her throat. He nodded. Sasami shook her head and tightly squeezed her eyes shut. She embraced him in a hug around his neck. She really didn't want him to leave.

"Mutt...Have to..." he grunted. Sasami looked at him with wet eyes.

After all they had been through, she had grow quite attached to this creature from an undiscovered world. Even though he passed her by at least four feet, and that his face wasn't the prettiest sight, she liked him. He may be a killer, but at least he seemed to hunt the deadliest of species. Whatever those things were, she was glad he had blown them to hell.

Mutt gave her a small hug. She returned the hug tightly. Then he stood up and ruffled her hair. Sasami softly giggled as she wiped away a tear. Then, without another word, Mutt turned away and slowly made his way towards his clan. The whole group watched as the clan of warriors disappeared into the forest. The ground suddenly started to shake. A bright set of lights lit up the trees. A large, ancient looking ship suddenly lifted off the ground from behind the trees. They all gazed up at it with amazement. It was nothing like any other ship that they have ever seen. It wasn't very large, but it wasn't very small either. Just the right size to hold the clan of warriors. It had three engines mounted on the back in the same formation of their laser sights. The hull of the craft almost resembled one of those nuclear submarines. It raised high up above them, throwing leaves, dust, and any other loose objects around. It hovered in the sky for a moment, and then its engines grew louder. In an instant it was soaring through the sky, but at a slow pace. It was in no hurry. It flew away behind the shrine and the mountains. Then it reappeared flying in the other direction and flew right over the group. Sasami waved while crying, Ryo-Oki now in her arms. The craft rose high into the sky and through the clouds. The group watched it as it grew smaller and smaller. Soon it was only but a small light in the sky. A star. Sasami wiped her cheek and sniffed. She felt Minagi place a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and hugged the space-pirate.

Meanwhile the yautja space craft was just exiting the outer atmosphere of the water planet. It had set a course for home.

. . .

Tenchi stopped sweeping to take a little break. He wiped sweat from his brow and looked around. The house was just about repaired, and his carrot garden was surprisingly untouched. He smiled. Just then he felt a presence. He wasn't alone. He looked around. There was no one there. He shrugged and then continued with his work. A pair of hands suddenly covered his eyes. He was about to protest when he heard the familiar giggling. He smiled again.

"Hey, Ryoko," he smirked.

"How'd you know it was me?" Ryoko whined. She floated around to see him face to face.

"I recognize those soft, yet rough hands from anywhere," he answered her.

"Well, I guess you got me there!" She let out a laugh. "So how's your head? Still got a headache?"

"Hey now! When are you going to realize that that was about five days ago?" he sighed. "I'm fine! Besides, you got hit too! How's your head?" He looked up to see that her face only inches away from his.

"No, my head is not fine. I can't help it!"

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow. She leaned in a little closer.

"After all we've been through, I realized that we could die any day now." She looked down. "And I just need to ask you something."

"W-What is it?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko looked back up at him.

She didn't say a word. She suddenly leaned in and placed her lips on his. The whole world seemed to have gone silent. Without any hesitation, Ryoko finally broke the kiss and disappeared into thin air. She reappeared behind a tree a few yards away. Her face was turning colors. She had finally kissed Tenchi Masaki. Something that Ayeka had failed to do so far. She covered her face with her hands and began to giggle like as if she were only a baby. She felt so excited. Smiling to herself, she peeked out from behind the tree from where she hid. Tenchi was still standing there as if in a trance. His eyes were blank and shallow. It was like as if he was in a state of shock.

"Oh crap! Did I kill him?" Ryoko suddenly cringed at the thought.

Meanwhile, Ren and Minagi were walking down the steps that lead up to the shrine. Ren carried a broom while Minagi carried a dust pan. They had just finished sweeping up outside the shrine, and were now on their way back to the house. Minagi stopped. Ren turned around to look back at her.

"What's up?"

She was looking at something. Ren looked down at the house to see Ryoko messing with Tenchi. Ren smiled after he realized what she was thinking. He looked back at her to see her gazing up at the sky.

"Come on, let's get back to the house. It's almost lunch time," he said. Minagi looked at him and nodded.

"Sasami!" Ayeka came walking up the steps. She spotted the two and hurried up the steps.

"What's up, Ayeka?" Ren asked.

"It's Sasami. I can't find her anywhere!" she said out of breath.

"Well, she hasn't been kidnapped, that's for sure," Ren chuckled.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Ayeka said scowling.

"Well, when was the last time you saw her?"

"I saw her around the steps to the shrine,"Ayeka said looking around. Ren suddenly realized where the little princess probably was.

Sasami stood in the middle of the path, Ryo-Ohki near her feet. She was looking up into the trees. This was the same spot where she met Mutt for the first time. She remembered when she had offered him a carrot, the first time he spoke to her. Exchanging names. She remembered when he had saved the house from being attacked by the aliens. When he had saved her from certain death. The wind blew quietly through the leaves. Her hair was carried out by the soft breeze.

"Sasami!"

Sasami looked around. It was Ayeka. Ren and Minagi were following close behind her.

"Ah! There you are!" Ayeka knelt down and hugged her sister. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm okay, Ayeka," Sasami reassured her.

"Well, it's almost lunch time. Let's go back to the house," Ren added.

"Alright," Sasami sighed. They turned to leave. As they walked away, Sasami looked back one last time before the spot was out of sight.

After lunch, Minagi left the others to be alone. She sat by herself on the roof of the house. She looked up at the sky. It sure was a cloudy day. The clouds were covering to sun, making it darker than it really was. She heard someone exiting the house. She sat up and looked towards the edge of the roof. Sasami was walking towards the steps that lead to the shrine. Probably on her way to the spot where they found her before. Why did she keep going back? Her friend was deep in space by now. Surely she didn't actually think that he was going to show up at any time soon. Minagi leaned back again and folded her hands behind her head. Whenever she closed her eyes, she would see Ren's face. She couldn't get his face out of her mind.

"Oh, this spot is taken. Never mind!" Ryoko sighed.

"Huh?" Minagi looked over to see Ryoko's head sticking through the roof. "Oh no, I don't mind," she told her sister.

"Oh? Well, can I join you then?"

"Sure," Minagi said smiling. Ryoko made a noise that sounded like an excited mouse and then proceeded to come all the way out through the roof. She was carrying a bowl of rice crackers.

The two of them sat together, eating rice crackers. Not much talking went on between them. Minagi only ate a few before she stopped to nibble slowly on one. Ryoko made sure the bowl was empty by eating as many as she could.

"Aw, all out!" She looked at her clone sister. "Want some more?"

"I guess," Minagi said while looking out into space. Just then she heard Ren's voice, calling her name. "Huh?"

She sat up and looked out towards the edge of the roof. She could see Ren walking towards the steps to the shrine. He was calling out her name. Ryoko looked at Minagi and a crooked grin came across her face. Minagi's cheeks were turning colors.

"Well, don't just sit there! Go see what he wants!"

"What?" Minagi looked at her sister. "What makes you think I'd want to be with him?" she protested.

"I didn't say that you did," Ryoko smirked. "But, you just told me you did!" She chuckled to herself. Minagi blushed with embarrassment after she realized the trap she just fell in. "Well, go get'em!" Ryoko laughed, and she booted Minagi in the back.

Minagi rolled down the slope of the roof. She slid off the edge and landed right on top of Ren before she could scream a warning. When Ren opened his eyes, he was face to face with the alien girl. He turned red. Minagi opened her eyes and coughed. She yelped and leaped off of him.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" she apologized.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm fine!" Ren said as he got up. He brushed himself off and turned towards Minagi. "Shall we walk?" Minagi blushed again and nodded.

. . .

Sasami walked along the path alone. Ryo-Ohki didn't tag along with her this time. She stopped and closed her eyes as she felt the breeze blow across her face. She heard a purring noise. Her eyes shot open. Could it be?

"Mutt?" she looked around with excitement. Her smile faded when she realized that it was only a Japanese Woodpecker. It drilled into the wood of the tree where it sat perched. It stopped and looked at her. Sasami looked back. Her smile slightly came back. At least it wasn't one of those hideous bugs. She took a few steps forward to get a better look at it. The bird cocked its head and then flew away. Sasami's smile faded again. She sighed and turned to continue her walk. She stopped in mid-step when she looked up. There was something hanging from a tree limb only a few feet away from her. Sasami looked at it, and then took a few steps closer to get a better look at it. It was a little figure attached to a thread, almost like a necklace. When she got closer her eyes grew wide. The little doll like figure was her. It was made out of materials that came from nature, all glued together with some kind of adhesive. Sasami knew it was her because she saw that it had pigtails on the head. Just like hers. It wore a dress made from some sort of cloth or leather. The head was carved from wood, and nicely detailed. She couldn't tell what the hair was made from, but it looked soft like real hair. Sasami felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she didn't bother to brush it away. She was too happy to really care. She took the object in her hand. It was slightly bigger than the palm of her hand. It was a treasure she would keep for as long as she lived. Then the thought crossed her mind. This gift wasn't here before, but she did see Mutt leave with the others of his kind. If that's so, then how did this appear? Sasami thought she heard a soft purr. This time she couldn't tell if it was either the woodpecker, or if it was...

"Mutt?" Sasami stood alone, looking around as another gust of wind blew through the trees.

. . .

Minagi walked along side Ren. It was a quiet walk. After awhile, Ren decided that if Minagi wasn't going to speak, then he would.

"So, um...Minagi?" Minagi looked at him.

"Hm?"

"I wanted to just say that I have enjoyed my time here with you," Ren began. Minagi looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Even though you would at first distance yourself from me as much as possible, I didn't mind it that much. But as time went on, and as you got closer, I could finally get to know you. And underneath that shy, mysterious girl is a fun, loving, and adventurous space-pirate." He stopped walking and stared up at the sky. "And I just wanted to say that...Well," he paused. Minagi noticed that his cheeks were turning red. "I just wanted to say that I..."

Minagi had heard enough. She quickly grabbed him by the collar and forced a quick kiss on the lips. When she drew back, she touched her own lips. She was astonished that she had really done that. Ren looked shocked. He smiled sheepishly and began to scratch the back of his head. Minagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I...Really love you too, Ren," Minagi finally murmured quietly. She gasped when she felt his hand take hers. When she opened her eyes, Ren was smiling at her. Without any hesitation, they both kissed. Minagi wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently pulled her closer. The warm sensation of the kiss was overwhelming her. She began to melt in his arms. The warmth of his body against hers made her feel safe. She wanted nothing more than this moment to last forever.

"Hey guys!"

The two broke the kiss immediately. They put some space between each other as Sasami came running down the path towards them. She was in a real hurry to get somewhere. When she finally reached them she stopped and took a moment to catch her breath. She looked up at them. There was something funny about their expressions. Samai looked back and forth at them.

"Hey, were you guys...Kissing?"

"What?" they both screamed. "Of course not!" Sasami smiled deviously.

"Oh really? 'Cause I think you were!" Sasami giggled. Ren and Minagi both bowed their heads with shame. They were caught in the act. At least it wasn't anything too inappropriate.

"Well, what so you want, Sasami?" Minagi asked with irritation.

"Take a look at what I found!" she said holding up the necklace.

"Whoa, it looks just like you!" Ren awed at the craftsmanship of the little figure on the end.

"I know!" Sasami cheered.

"Sasami, do you think it was from _him_?" Minagi asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see him anywhere," she answered sadly.

"Well, let's get back to the house and show it to the others! What do ya say?" said Ren. Sasami's face lit up.

"Oh yes! I'd love to! Let's go!" Sasami skipped away. Ren and Minagi began to follow. Just then, Minagi stopped for a moment. She looked over her shoulder into the trees. Ren noticed.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"I don't know. I just got this feeling," her voice trailed off. She didn't see anything, just the leaves in the trees blowing around in the soft wind. "Ah, it's probably nothing." She turned to Ren. "Let's go."

The two of them turned and started to walk away. The wind picked up a bit, blowing some loose leaves about in the air. One of these leaves blew up into the trees. It glided through the branches and suddenly stopped in mid-air. It hit something, but then it quickly blew away. A blurry object sat on a branch, watching the teens walk away. It purred softly.


	20. Author's Note

_Author's Note_

Hey guys, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed my first story. I had fun writing it. Feel free to give me your comments/ratings on this story. Right now I'm developing another idea for a story. Right now I'm deciding if it should be either another Aliens versus Predator story, or just Aliens, or just Predator. I'm thinking of either doing a crossover with either Outlaw Star, or Black Lagoon. If you want to give me your opinion, just let me know. Also, if you want to see some art work that I've done based on this story, then you can check it out at my deviantArt gallery. You can find the link on my profile. Thanks again, and I hope to hear from you!

-Randall Chase


End file.
